


关于信任 | A Matter of Trust

by aaamoon, tinkertoysdamn



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon Dialogue, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Sex, Sexism, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 56,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaamoon/pseuds/aaamoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoysdamn/pseuds/tinkertoysdamn
Summary: 镜像宇宙的 Spock 吃了不小的苦头才认识到信任的珍贵。TOS 镜像梗：McCoy 是占支配地位的那一半。当 Mirror Mirror 事件之后他回到自己的宇宙，发现 Spock 对另一个他所做的事，他相当不高兴。Spock learns the hard way that trust is a precious commodity in the Mirrorverse.For Star Trek TOS kink meme. Mirror!Spock/Mirror!McCoy, where Mirror!McCoy is the dominant partner, and when he gets back to his is own universe after the events of Mirror Mirror and discovers what Mirror!Spock did to his counterpart he is not at all pleased.A Chinese translation ofA Matter of Trustbytinkertoysdamn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Matter of Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858442) by [tinkertoysdamn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoysdamn/pseuds/tinkertoysdamn). 



> Thanks for letting me do it！

　　Spock恢复了意识，感到有些恶心。他躺在那里，手腕被绑在一起，两条腿被分别固定住。他的四肢迟缓而沉重。在其他情况下，他能轻松挣脱束缚，但是现在，他无能为力。他的胃开始翻滚，由此他得出了明显的结论：Leonard McCoy医生给他下药了。

　　ISS企业号大副睁开双眼，环顾四周。他位于医疗湾的一间密室，隔音的那间，只有他自己、舰长、还有CMO才能打开。这个房间在企业号上有两个用途。第一是审讯，通常由Spock自己执行，但是偶尔他们需要借用医生的专业知识。而Kirk并不在这里，Spock怀疑这不是他在此地的原因。

　　也就是说，他在这里是因为房间的第二个目的：做爱。Spock有些愉悦，他和Leonard已经好几周没有做过了。两人都忙于舰上的事务，无法协调他们的时间表。McCoy医生腾出时间追踪他，给他下药，并把他拖到这个房间，这情况表明Spock不是唯一因为他们长时间分离而感到郁闷的人。

　　门被打开，Spock所想的男人走了进来。Leonard脱掉了平常的制服上衣，只穿着黑色底衫。瓦肯人花了片刻欣赏爱人瘦长强健的胳膊。医生也卸下了金色的长官腰带，只有整齐的黑色线条拥着年长者的身体。他提着一个银色小箱子，然后把它放在柜台上。

　　Spock感觉到欲望开始萌发。只有Leonard想玩些花样的时候，他才会带上那个银箱。箱子里可能装有很多东西：玩具，戒尺，羽毛，水果，或者任何医生突然幻想到的东西。男人是个追求享受的人，Spock对此非常满意。

　　Leonard没有打开箱子。他转过身，清瘦的身子倚着柜台。他的蓝眼睛冷冷地看着被绑的瓦肯人。他终于开口说道，“我看了你的报告。”

　　这不是Spock所期待的。他抬起一边眉毛，“出了什么问题？”

　　“是出了点问题。”Leonard离开柜台，走近Spock。他的步法缓慢而匀称，充满掠夺性，但不是Spock偏爱的那种方式。Leonard踩了一下地板上的控制装置，椅子嘎吱一声竖了起来。科技已经发达到可以保证椅子静默无声，但是有些东西留下来才有意思。这样更加有效果。

　　McCoy医生来到椅子面前，几乎是跨坐在上面。他的手收紧了Spock被缚的手腕，他的唇离Spock的嘴只有不过几厘米。Spock能感觉到Leonard潮热的呼吸。如果不是因为自己的身体被麻痹，他会吻上那诱人的嘴巴。他会用自己的唇堵住任何即将迸发的话语。他会用急促的喘息和侵略性的舌头争取更加愉悦的行为。Spock不断升温的情欲难以平复。

　　“你和另一个我精神融合了。”

　　除了这件事。他应该预料到这件事的。“是的。”Spock回答。

　　男人全身都散发着烦躁，“违背他的意愿。”

　　“是的。”

　　“为什么？”

　　Spock叹了口气，“我以为他是你。他的举止有些反常。”

　　McCoy医生怒火中烧，“而你认为侵入他的思维，我的思维，就是解决办法？”

　　Spock保持镇静，过于防守不能缓解目前的情况。“如果你被外力操控，你会欺骗我，或者自己没有察觉。精神融合是唯一的确认方法。”

　　“胡扯。”医生摇了摇头，怒形于色。“Spock，我在我们的关系中要求不多，是吗？”

　　“是的，Leonard。”

　　耳光的声音几乎和他脸颊上的刺痛一样疼。Spock吃惊地看着爱人的怒颜。McCoy医生怒目而视，食指捅了捅Spock的胸口。“今晚你不能这样称呼我。你还没赢得这个权利。”他慢慢撤开，一同带走身上的温暖。

　　Spock知道医生会生气。他之前考虑过把另一个宇宙的McCoy医生从报告中删掉，但是在他修改之前Kirk就将报告收走了。报告是绝对机密的，只有帝国的高级军官和事件的直接牵涉者才有限权。Spock曾希望Leonard不会对那份报告感兴趣，结果证明他相当愚蠢。“只有一件事，我不让你做的只有一件事，而你偏偏做了。”

　　Spock说了他认为唯一有用的话，“但他不是你。”

　　“你以为他是我！”McCoy大声斥道。Leonard深深吸了一口气然后吐出来。他转身面向柜台，仔细检查着上面的工具。他的手指抚过反光的金属，工具上有锋利弯曲的刀口。“我不喜欢有人刺探我的大脑。已经有太多该死的外星人侵入过了，谢谢。”他回过头，锐利的目光和Spock交汇。“只有我们做爱的时候，我才让你用触碰感应，因为感觉很棒，而且我一直相信你不会更进一步。”

　　Leonard转回头，手指放在手术刀上。“现在我觉得我不能再信任你了。”

　　Spock有些苦闷。他的意思不会是——“我很抱歉，医生。我——”

　　McCoy医生把手术刀从刀套中抽出来，指着Spock。“我觉得你不是真的愧疚，Spock。”他露出一个忧伤的微笑，“但是今晚之后，你会感到抱歉的。”

　　Leonard大步来到房间另一边。他坐在Spock腿上，大腿挑衅地张开。他的左手紧抓着椅背顶部，右手握着手术刀，而他的身体离得很近，太近了。

　　“信任问题，Spock先生，是非常微妙的。”Spock压下颤抖的冲动，感觉到冰凉的刀背划过他的脸颊。“可以给人宽慰，或者——”

　　刀刃在McCoy手中翻转，贴着皮肤的力度足以让Spock感到刺痛。“也能造成伤害，如果信错人——”Leonard收回武器，拇指擦掉涌出的一小滴绿色鲜血。“或者当信任被滥用的时候。”他在伤口上印下一个温柔的吻，“你理解了吗？”

　　“是的，医生。”Spock回答。

　　Leonard歪着头，打量着留着胡子的脸庞。他嗤了一声，手术刀刀背小心翼翼地顺着胸膛向下滑到大腿。“Spock，如果你真的理解的话，那你就不会在这里了。”

　　瓦肯人不禁问道，“那么我应该在什么位置？”

　　McCoy弯起嘴角，“你会伏在我身上，肩膀上挂着我的脚踝，操我操到明天早上。”回应的语气满是情欲。

　　Spock颤抖着。McCoy用手掌根擦蹭着Spock逐渐抬头的欲望。医生低声轻笑，鼻子蹭着Spock耳朵优雅的曲线。“但现在那是不可能的，对吗？”

　　大副紧紧闭上双眼，试着维持些许自制力。“不。”

　　McCoy不喜欢这样。“睁开你的眼睛，Spock。”

　　深色眼睛顺从地张开。Leonard冲自己点了点头，“很好，我们来玩个小游戏。”他滑下椅子，而Spock希望自己没有被束缚，只要能把男人拉回他腿上就好。McCoy左手捧着Spock留着胡子的下巴，“不管我做什么，你必须保持双眼睁开。如果你做得到，刀刃就不会错位，懂了吗？”

　　Spock能做的只有点头，他感觉到手术刀划过他的大腿。刀刃割破布料，但是皮肤安然无恙。手术刀来回移动着，留下裸露的肌肤和渐渐苏醒的知觉。他腿上的神经还有些麻木，期待着下一次触碰会在什么地方。从头到尾，他都睁着眼睛，从未感觉到金属带来的疼痛。

　　瓦肯人的裤子被割成了碎片，剩下的破布毫无用处。Leonard将织物收好，扔进垃圾桶。现在大副只穿着上衣和靴子，他的下半身未着寸缕。虽然没有完全勃起，淡绿色的瓦肯阴茎在过程中明显被吸引了。Spock看得出男人非常满意。

　　“看到信任能让人有多愉快了吧？”McCoy问。他走到柜台边，双手放在银箱的锁扣上。Spock期待地吸了一口气。“现在我们可以享受真正的乐趣了。”

　　箱子咔的一声打开了。

 

*****

 

　　他们的关系很不寻常，不是源于对权力的需求，而是开始于好奇。Spock一直都知道终有一天他将承受pon farr的欲火。当他的时刻到来时，他会和他的未婚妻结婚并与她结合。他会失去自制力和原则。如果他之前曾有过性经历，或许他可以使她的煎熬好受一点。Spock不了解T'Pring，但他不希望给她带来不必要的痛苦。

　　可是他的计划存在不曾预料的困难。在帝国星舰上发展性关系可能是非常危险的。Spock发现多数高级军官在需要性爱时，会选择较为年轻且经验不足的船员。年轻船员会指望得到回报，通常是政治上的回报。至少两厢情愿的时候，是这么回事。也有完全建立在暴力上的关系，但大多数都结局惨淡。

　　随着时间推移，Spock注意到企业号只有一位高级长官避免这种行为，那就是首席医疗官，Leonard McCoy医生。Spock觉得这很古怪，因为McCoy是个非常情绪化的人，他对自己没有任何束缚，包括肉欲。或许他有Spock没有考虑到的另一种解决办法。

　　因为他不希望自己遭到勒索或者可能的暗杀，Spock决定和医生谈谈。

　　五年任务已经过去三个月了。那天α班结束的时候，他终于逮到了年长者在办公室独处的机会。男人摆出了一瓶蜥蜴白兰地（Saurian Brandy）和一只快要空了的酒杯。通过气味判断，McCoy医生已经至少喝了半个小时。

　　朦胧的蓝眼睛抬眼看着瓦肯人，“有事吗，Spock先生？”

　　大副双手并拢，开始他的询问，“我注意到企业号很多高级长官都选择与低级下属建立性关系。但是，我无法查明与你性交的船员是谁。”

　　McCoy气急败坏地放下酒杯，语气难掩震惊，“Spock，我不想和你讨论我的性生活。”

　　“我只是好奇——”

　　“去你妈的！”McCoy大喊，窘迫地脸红了。“听着，我不睡船员，因为太危险了。任何时候有人想和医生来一发，都是为了接近药品库存，或者他们觉得可以利用我杀掉他们的敌人。我原则不多，但是我他妈的不会失职。”

　　医生盖上白兰地的瓶塞，全身紧绷焦虑不安。

　　“你似乎非常烦躁，医生。”Spock语气温和。

　　McCoy嗤笑道，“是的，我最近压力很大，可是没有地方释放。”

　　现在Spock开始好奇了，“你通常缓解压力的途径是什么？”

　　医生站起身，把酒瓶放回储藏柜。“做爱，但是在这艘舰船上我得不到。”

　　“还有呢？”

　　年长者倚着储藏柜，拿起快要空了的酒杯。他嘲讽般地指了一圈。

　　Spock会意地点了点头。“我了解了。那么你什么时候——”

　　McCoy喝掉杯内剩下的液体，把玻璃杯拍在桌子上，力度足以使之震碎。“别说了。”

　　瓦肯人摇了摇头，“我不能。McCoy医生，我发现我与你有相同的处境。我想要尝试性爱，但是我的军衔让我很难找到一位不会背叛我的伴侣。如果你能告诉我，解决此情况的正确办法，我会给你相应的好处。”

　　“我告诉你如何才能打到炮，你就欠我人情？”医生扑哧一声笑了，还带着醉意，“非常简单。登岸假期找间酒吧，找个你想上的人，向他们求欢，然后带他们去你的酒店房间。”

　　“之后呢？”Spock问。

　　医生弯起嘴角微笑，“把他们撵出去，再也不见面。”

　　他消化着这一信息。这似乎是足够简单的办法，能够解决Spock的问题，而且他不必担心会在舰船上处于尴尬处境。极好的办法。“你的建议是合理的。”McCoy点了点头，就好像他知道Spock会感激这几句如珠妙语一般。“你想要什么样的回报？”Spock问。

　　“很简单。”McCoy说。他走到Spock跟前，他的脸近到Spock能闻到呼气中的酒精味。“我们假装从没有过这次谈话。晚安，Spock。”然后医生离开了。

 

*****

 

　　下个月的登岸假期在“Wrigley的欢愉星球”（Wrigley's Pleasure Planet，这个地名在原初S01E01出现过）。Spock很少下船消遣，但是他很想把McCoy的建议付诸实践。他调查了该区域不少的酒吧，根据舆论评价选择了“猎艳”的最佳地点。

　　Spock选的地方离企业号船员下榻的酒店很近。烟雾缭绕灯光昏暗。尽管Spock不喜欢烟味，但是朦胧的环境中，他可以随时撤退不被察觉。

　　瓦肯人稳步穿过嘈杂的人群，谋划着自己的行动。他在企业号的电脑上查阅了各种不同种族的求爱礼节资料，他有信心能够成功应用这些调查结果。

　　但是，当他看清楚吧台的时候，他的计划立马被抛在了脑后。医生坐在吧台边，身边围着一群不同种族不同性别的追求者。这是Spock第一次见他没穿制服的样子，McCoy外表的改变让Spock有些惊讶。男人看着迷人极了。

　　在舰船上，医生总是脾气暴躁，斥责船员愚蠢到因为粗心而受伤。但是在这里，McCoy似乎坦诚而友好。除了手术中，他的双手几乎从未如此动作优雅。他随意地笑着，双眼电力十足。Spock被迷住了。

　　他坐在了吧台末端的座位上，观察着医生。“你想喝点什么？”

　　瓦肯人看着酒保。“牵牛星水。”他点了一杯。他抿着自己选择的饮品，问道，“那位先生是谁？”他歪着头示意McCoy医生的方位。虽然Spock非常了解McCoy是谁，但是酒保可能愿意和他分享他忽略的信息。

　　“他？那是医生（That's The Doctor）。”酒保说，把洒在柜台上的液体擦掉。“他不常来，但是非常受欢迎。”

　　非常有趣。“请问原因是什么？”

　　酒保奸笑着。

　　Spock抬起一边眉毛，“我知道了。”

　　然后男人向前倾身，神秘地低语，“我告诉你吧，今晚他不会和他们之中任何一个回去的。”

　　瓦肯人颇为怀疑，“你怎么知道？”

　　酒保只是伸出手。Spock给了男人几个信用点币，显然足够让他松口。“他不吃回头草（give repeat performances）。”男人小声说。

　　这很有前景。一个不求恋爱关系并且经验丰富的伴侣，正是他所需要的。Spock饮尽他的牵牛星水，朝医生走去。

　　他走近的时候，热切的交谈消失了。其他人怀疑地看着他，因为他们从没见过他。McCoy神情内敛，带着怒意。Spock保持平静，态度不偏不倚。对于之前还在尽兴的一群人来说，他是个让人不舒服的新来者。

　　Spock盯着McCoy旁边座位上的安多利亚人。“我想你占了我的座位。”安多利亚人在男人留着胡子的脸上看到了什么，接着站起身离开了。Spock坐下的时候，其他人也散开了。

　　McCoy挪了下身子，然后压着嗓子冷声说道，“Spock，你想干什么？”

　　Spock的表情难以捉摸，“我在听从你的建议，医生。”

　　McCoy抿了一口他的酒水。“跟踪我到我找人打炮的酒吧，可不算是听从。”

　　这样的McCoy，Spock才更加熟悉。他的嘴角弯起一个愉悦的弧度。“你说你只在登岸假期时进行性行为。我想我们都在休假。”

　　McCoy抬起一边眉毛，“你是在向我求欢吗，Spock先生？”

　　Spock身体前倾，一只手放在医生的大腿上。他读到对于一些类人种族来说，这是一种性吸引的动作。“是的。”

　　医生放下玻璃杯，站起身离开柜台。他瞪着瓦肯人。“我不睡读心者。”

　　Spock紧紧握住McCoy的胳膊。“我认为今晚你会破例。”

　　蓝眼睛垂眼看着淡绿色的手。“这是威胁吗，Spock？”

　　瓦肯人摇了摇头，“不。这次经历不会影响我们的工作关系。如果你感到不舒服的话，我保证不使用心灵感应能力。”Spock松开手，拇指轻抚医生的胳膊。

　　McCoy怀疑地哼了一声，“之前也有人向我承诺过。”

　　Spock另一只手托着McCoy的下巴，“我是瓦肯人。我决不食言。”

　　沉默了片刻。McCoy揣摩地看了Spock一眼，“你为了滚床单还真是煞费苦心。”

　　他们的唇贴到一起的时候，Spock说，“希望你是值得的。”

　　Leonard远远不止合格而已。医生有一双熟练的手，一双用经验和自信勘察敏感部位的手。柔软的嘴唇，带着水汽的轻吻，以及南方拖腔向Spock一波一波地袭来。

　　生平第一次，Spock感受到了欲望。他的敏感皮肤接收到年长者的少量思想，这是Leonard仅能允许的精神上的亲密了。他的脑海中满是渴望和新鲜感，交织在一起让Spock的脊柱感到一阵阵兴奋。每一次让禁欲瓦肯人有所反应的触碰，无论反应多么微小，都会让快感在McCoy脑海中爆炸。

　　当他们攀过顶点，医生深埋在Spock身体里的时候，他的领悟让他感到害怕，他依然想要McCoy。人类只承诺了他一个晚上。他还有很多可以学到的东西，而他不想要别的老师。

　　他早上醒来的时候，Leonard已经走了。Spock做好了决定。那天晚上，他回到那家酒吧。如他所料，McCoy还是坐在吧台，不是独自一人。昨晚的安多利亚人在和医生聊天，露出牙齿展现野性。Spock没有浪费时间。

　　他抓着蓝皮肤外星人的肩膀，把他从座位上拽下来。McCoy看着他，蓝眼睛里满是惊讶。“Spock！”他大声喊。

　　瓦肯人插嘴道，“酒保告诉我，你‘不吃回头草’。”

　　Leonard翻了个白眼，“字面意义，瓦肯。”嘲讽的程度刚好足够Spock理解含义，“他的意思是，我不会再睡你了。”

　　“这不是我的请求。”Spock说，“昨晚你提到了我们未有机会实践的其他性行为，能使双方互惠的行为。如果我们选择据此来执行，那么我们并不是在重复。”

　　McCoy接下来的反应是瓦肯人没有预料到的，他笑了。不含有任何苦涩或者讥讽，纯粹的惊讶的笑声。“你一整天都在想这件事，是吗？考虑用来泡某个乡村医生的最佳搭讪词。”

　　Spock绷紧身子，他不喜欢被嘲笑。“这不是搭讪词，而是完美的符合逻辑的争论。”

　　McCoy看着男人带着怒意的深色眼睛。“所以才好笑。”他把手放在Spock的大腿上，模仿Spock昨晚的动作。“到底是怎么一回事？”

　　“我不想在这里讨论。”

　　“行吧。”

　　他们一回到Spock的酒店房间，他就把医生压在墙上。他蹂躏着年长者的嘴巴，试着不借助言语阐明他的欲望。McCoy的脑袋向后撤，低声轻语，“真的是为了做爱。”

　　“停止说话，McCoy医生，或者我会给你的嘴巴找个更好的用处。”

　　McCoy的手滑下Spock的胸膛，托住他的下身，“我以为你说过，因为你不像人类一样敏感，口活是浪费时间。”

　　瓦肯人啃着医生的喉咙，“我相信你会有办法的。”

　　“你对我能力的认可非常鼓舞人心，Spock。”

　　之后对话化成了呻吟，喘息，以及偶尔的鼓励。McCoy手上的动作，以及啃咬着Spock手指的牙齿，让Spock陷入了狂热。他把医生推到床上，跪在年长者的大腿间。McCoy只是大声笑着，在Spock的肩膀和胸口印下吻痕和咬痕。

　　他再也忍不住了。Spock伸手去够床头柜的抽屉，从里面找出他之前藏在那里的润滑剂。Spock把润滑剂涂在手指上，准备进入McCoy的身体。医生一把紧紧握住他的手腕。Spock惊愕地盯着他。

　　McCoy脸颊染着情欲的红色，但是他的声音非常平静，夹着厚重的口音。“Spock，当你进入某人身体的时候，应该有隐含的明确信任。现在在你进入我之前，我需要你回答几个问题。”

　　“什么——”

　　“你是个瓦肯人，所有的计划都是计划中的计划。这不只是为了上床。从来都不只是为了上床。”McCoy的语气变得强硬，“你想要什么？我要听实话。”

　　试图找回自制力，Spock颤抖着身子。他想做的只有无视医生的话语，用他的阴茎刺穿这个瘦弱的男人。但是他知道，用武力永远不能得到真正想要得到的东西。

　　他会告诉他真相。“好吧。每个瓦肯人都有一个必须得到满足的生理需求，通常每七年一次。我希望通过交媾行为能够对此有所准备。”

　　“和我？”McCoy问。

　　“任何人都可以，但是当我在酒吧看到你的时候，我发现你非常吸引人。”

　　医生得意地笑起来，但还是有些怀疑。“为了准备你要做多少次爱？”

　　Spock想要说尽可能多的次数，但是他说了实话：“一次就足够了。”

　　“所以这一次是为了找乐子？”

　　瓦肯人脸上窘迫地染上绿色。McCoy咧着嘴笑了，他用另一只手抚摸Spock的脸颊。“渴望快感并不羞耻。”

　　“对瓦肯人来说并非如此。”

　　McCoy用拇指描绘着Spock的下唇。“我深表怀疑。而且，你并不完全是瓦肯人，不是吗？”

　　Spock屏住了呼吸。“请不要提醒我。”

　　医生突然收紧了手指，拇指和食指扯着下唇。突然的疼痛让Spock有些畏缩。“还有什么？”

　　McCoy能够如此轻易地看透他，Spock感到颇为恼火。在企业号上，他对所有人来说都非常神秘，但是在这张床上，他的防线在医生坚定的注视下形同虚设。“我还希望当我们回到舰船上，这种行为可以继续。”

　　McCoy松开手，在Spock的嘴巴印下一个安慰的吻，“只上床，没有别的？”

　　医生的温柔让他松了口气。Spock发现这是极好的预兆。“肯定的。我对医疗湾没有兴趣，你也不想要指挥权。我们没有可以得到，也没有可以失去的政治利益。”

　　McCoy皱起眉毛，“如果Krik发现，掉的可是我们的脑袋。他看不到炮友关系，只会认为两个高级军官勾结密谋。”

　　Spock知道他已经激起了医生的兴趣。只要顺水推舟就足够了。“我不会干预你的工作，你也不会干预我的。如果被发现，我们也会一同承担后果。”

　　McCoy考虑了一会儿。“我可以接受。”他引导Spock的手指进入他的身体。他向前倾身，朝Spock的耳朵吹气。“那就请进吧，我们的协议达成了（Come on in and we'll seal the deal，抱歉这句话实在不知道怎么翻）。”

　　他信守诺言。医疗湾是医生的领地，Spock从未向男人提过别的要求。作为回报，McCoy也从未向Spock进行任何失职的请求，即使是对他有利的时候。

　　不止一次，为了不让Krik起疑心，Spock不得不把Leonard送进酷刑亭（Agony Booth）。这行为让他非常痛苦，但他从未显露出来。第一次的时候，他在McCoy受罚之后去了医疗湾向医生道歉。

　　医生只是重重地坐在办公椅上，摇了摇头，“Spock，我宁愿去酷刑亭一千次，也不想让Kirk知道。”

　　“我仍然想要表达歉意。”Spock当时说。

　　McCoy冲他慵懒一笑，“如果你真的想要弥补我。”Leonard分开自己的双腿，眼神挑逗。Spock跪到地上，期待着即将到来的长夜。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二章内有cock ring出没，接受不了请随时跳车

　　他们已经在一起几个月了，Spock开始心存疑惑，但不是对McCoy，也不是对他们的关系。不，这两样Spock非常满意。Spock的个人效率提升了至少13%，他的休息时间也更加有效益，并且对他的工作产生了新的满足感。

　　Leonard也有所改变。他通常对待病人难掩敌意的态度转变了，即使算不上有礼有节，至少更加专业了。他的文书会按时上交给舰队，并且没有错误。最棒的是 ，Leonard不再满嘴酒气了。

　　频繁的性爱对两人都有益处。

　　Spock也不必担心其他船员。一般有人联合结盟时，甚至只是传言，整艘舰船都会私下讨论。但Spock没有听到有关他或者McCoy医生的一句话。他们的秘密很安全，他应该有信心他们没有被发现。但是他并没有把握。

　　两周之前Krik舰长在单独执行某个秘密任务时失踪了。他回来时，全身满是外星人的血液，还带着一个奇怪的箱子。他没有告诉任何人发生了什么，或者他找到了什么。然后Kirk公开的敌人开始消失。

　　他们真的是凭空消失。船员们人心惶惶，不知道下一个受害者是谁，或者这到底是怎么回事。Spock不担心报复行为，McCoy医生也是一样。他们没有篡权的打算，舰长应该也知道这一点。

　　但是，Spock注意到舰长在观察他。在舰桥上，他能感觉到Kirk注视的目光，像是想要从他无感情的外表中寻找一丝裂缝。舰长也开始提出奇怪的意见，称Spock应该有幽默感。他无视了舰长的古怪行为，但他无法忽视的是，男人看Leonard的方式。

　　当McCoy背对着他时，Kirk会眯着眼睛，捕食般地盯着看，让Spock汗毛竖起。Kirk看Spock像是在看待解决的谜题，而他看Leonard的时候，是带着目的和意图的。

　　某天晚上在Leonard的宿舍，Spock提到了这一点。“我不喜欢舰长看你的方式。”

　　McCoy惊讶地抬起眉毛，“什么方式？”

　　瓦肯人把瘦弱的男人拉到自己大腿上，“只有我能看你的那种方式。”

　　Leonard对Spock的严肃语气嗤之以鼻。“亲爱的，他是ISS企业号的舰长。整艘舰船的人都想要拍他的马屁，他不会在意某个瘦小的乡村医生。”他用一根手指描绘着Spock的耳朵尖，看到瓦肯人皮肤微微发绿时得意地笑了，“而且，那个Moreau上尉似乎很想成为舰长的女人。有她占用他的时间，很长时间之内他都不会耽误我们的。”

　　看到Spock未被说服，Leonard翻了个白眼，咬了一下Spock的下唇，“别撅嘴了，我有东西要给你看。”

　　医生滑到地板上，手指移到Spock的制服裤拉链，“你要搭把手吗？”

　　不过片刻，Spock就赤身裸体坐在McCoy的床沿。但是医生只脱掉了靴子和蓝色外衣。Spock决定点出明显事实，“你还穿着衣服。”

　　“别担心，过会儿你可以脱掉它们。”McCoy打趣道。他背对着Spock，在抽屉中翻找东西，“现在重要的是你。”

　　“这样的话，我希望你脱掉衣服。”

　　Leonard笑出了声。非常动听的声音，在帝国星舰上太少有人能够听到。“我以为瓦肯人是非常有耐心的。”他转过身，展示着手中的棕色皮制细带，上面有一个平滑的搭扣。

　　“我可以询问这个东西的意义吗？”Spock问道。

　　“这是个阴茎环。”Leonard跪在Spock腿间。他捧起Spock的一只手，吮吸着修长的手指。“下一步你需要硬起来，Spock。”

　　没过多久McCoy的愿望就实现了。医生可靠的手上下套弄着绿色的坚挺。尽管这一行为会带给医生快感，但是对Spock影响不大。对Spock来说，对阴茎的直接刺激并不像进入Leonard体内那样能够更加激发他的性欲。

　　Spock怀疑是因为有关结合链接的瓦肯生理机能，但是他不确定。然后他感觉到什么东西在他的根部收紧。Leonard在固定皮环。

　　“太紧了？”Leonard问。

　　“不，有压迫感，但不疼。”Spock回答。

　　Leonard双手向上移，爱抚着淡绿色的大腿，“很好。如果太紧了，可能会造成永久性的伤害。而且老实讲，我越来越喜欢你的老二了。”

　　“是的。”Leonard的双手在他大腿上的触感非常舒服。“这个装置的作用是什么？”

　　“限制血液流动。”McCoy在Spock的大腿内侧印下一个又一个湿吻，双手分开Spock的双腿。“如你所知，在性行为中，生殖器官血液不断流入和流出，所以男性才能体验不同阶段的勃起。这个装置能让男性保持持久挺立。”Leonard啃咬着鼠蹊处的皮肤。

　　Spock忍不住颤抖着。

　　“如果足够紧，阴茎环还可以阻止高潮。但是，”McCoy抬起头，蓝色眼睛满是情热，“这一点上，我指望的是你的瓦肯控制力。”

　　Spock颤抖着吐出一口气，“那为什么还要用它？”

　　“因为限制血液流动还有一个有趣的附加作用。”Leonard的舌头蹭过Spock的阴茎下侧。

　　Spock惊讶地倒抽了一口气。他能感觉到Leonard舌头上的每一处细微凸起，湿热的感觉预示着即将到来的享受。

　　McCoy得意地笑起来，“能够增加快感。”然后他将Spock整根含入。

　　Spock用手指梳理着医生的棕发，沉浸在全新的体验中。他放纵地抬起臀部向前顶，让McCoy向他演示当他给医生口活时是什么样的感受。

　　在他第一次通过口腔刺激高潮的时候，所有对于Krik的担心都被他抛在脑后。Spock的手指移到Leonard脸上的融合点。进行精神融合的想法非常诱人，太过诱人了，能够陷进如此美丽的大脑。

　　Spock想和Leonard分享自己的快感，向他展示他对自己的影响之深。简单的触碰感应还不够，他想要更多。在他按下手指之前，McCoy把脸移开了。

　　Spock紧咬着脸颊内侧，甚至尝到了血的味道。在做出什么会让他后悔的事情之前，他必须停下。医生惧怕心灵感应。如果他暴力侵入Leonard的思维，男人永远不会原谅他。

　　McCoy向后仰坐在脚后跟上，湿润的嘴唇有些肿胀。男人周身散发着满足感。“很爽，对吧？”

　　Spock立即站起身，把Leonard抱在怀中。如果不能强夺男人的思维，Spock还能拥有他的身体。他用尽全部的占有欲吻着McCoy。“我想要进入你。”

　　Leonard饶有兴趣地哼了一声，“你觉得你那么快就能再硬起来？”

　　“当我将你扩张好的时候，我能够完全勃起。”Spock把医生扔回床上，开始脱他的制服。

　　“我得先把阴茎环取下来。”McCoy一边嘟囔一边脱掉裤子。

　　在Spock笨拙地摆弄那个相当有趣的小物件时，McCoy说道，“下周有登岸假期。你应该下船，放松一下。”

　　在Spock想让医生赤裸着在他身下扭动的时候，这不是他想要讨论的话题。“我有工作要做。”

　　“那么我想我还是原计划：找家酒吧，喝得烂醉，然后打炮。”McCoy说。

　　Spock眼中闪着怒火。“我的（Mine）”这个词驱散了所有的理智。Spock猛扑到床上，把医生的双手固定在头顶上方的位置。他能听到骨头被挤压的声音。“Leonard，我不想让其他人碰你。永远。”

　　Leonard嘴角弯起一个狡黠的弧度。“我不会改变我的休假计划。”在Spock开口之前，McCoy把两条腿缠在他的腰间。他向上顶了一下，坚硬的分身摩擦着Spock的大腿根。“这是邀请，瓦肯地精，别把血管气爆了。”

　　摩擦的感觉让Spock发出一声呻吟。“我——”

　　Leonard的声音低沉沙哑，带着情欲，他继续用自己的身体蹭着身上的瓦肯人。“如果你想保持我们的关系在舰船之外是也独家的，我无所谓。但是Spock，你要记住，进一步发展这段关系的人是你（you’re the one changing the perimeters of this relationship）。”

　　Spock松开手，亲吻着医生的太阳穴，“我理解。”

　　“很好。所以你会和我一起休假吗？”

　　绿色手指沿着McCoy的身子向下移，抓着他的底衫下摆。Spock用嘴巴吮吸着暴露的脖子。“我可以在第二天开始和你见面。”

　　“行吧。”Leonard从床上抬起上半身，黑色底衫被脱下并扔在地板上。“那么，你要像你保证的那样操我，还是说我要自己来？”

　　和往常一样，Spock竭尽所能履行他的义务。

 

*****

 

　　登岸假期结束的时候，Spock意识到他想与McCoy进行精神上的亲密接触的渴望不会就此消失。虽然他可能比舰队任何人都要了解Leonard，但这是两码事。言语和身体接触可以满足人类，但满足不了瓦肯人。

　　他必须说服McCoy，精神融合作为他们的关系下一步是符合逻辑的。为了更深层次的结合，融合是必要并且能够带来快感的。

　　但是首先，他需要了解Leonard害怕别人进入他思维的原因。直接问他是不可能的。McCoy会转移话题，或者咒骂Spock的血统，用词污秽到让Spock不得不抑制住掐死年长者的冲动。

　　所以Spock需要借助别的手段。破译McCoy个人档案中的密码比预想的要难。虽然多数资料都是公开的，但是有一小部分是机密。而这引起了Spock的兴趣。

　　Spock查阅着档案，感觉自己的怒火越烧越旺。他知道McCoy在调到企业号之前，曾遇到过有心灵感应能力的外星敌人。Spock以为会有一两起，他没有想到单子会那么长。

　　2253年——被瑞曼人（Reman）间谍Quadi通过心灵感应审问神经移植技术的详情。

　　2254年——ISS库普号（Koop）外勤队被Mari星读心者Talen俘虏并折磨。

　　2257年——ISS宪法号（Constitution）被袭击。医疗人员被Ocampi星的星际海盗Ketis读心审讯。

　　等等诸如此类。一共七起事件。在七次不同的场合，McCoy的大脑被心灵感应者入侵。男人还没有疯绝对是奇迹。

　　他紧紧握着桌沿，没有注意因为力度不断加大，金属桌边扭曲而发出的刺耳声音。这件事情非常棘手。Leonard对心灵接触的恐惧已经根深蒂固地扎进他的内心。Spock不知道如何才能说服McCoy精神融合是有利的，因为McCoy的态度正好相反。医生的大脑可能已经严重损伤了，没有人知道简单的融合会有什么影响，更别说更加亲密的接触了。

　　大副皱眉看着屏幕。有关心灵感应者的信息就这么多，他们有没有受到惩罚Spock不得而知。他把屏幕上的资料拷贝到私人文件中。他用自己的声纹将其加密并翻译成了瓦肯语。他不想与任何人分享这些资料。

　　他盯着那些名字，试着想象现在成为他敌人的七个生物的样子。Leonard的档案中没有他需要的信息，但或许他能在舰队的信息网中找到。如果舰队档案帮不了他的话，他只能另寻办法了。

　　毕竟他是Surak之子，享有特权。瓦肯星拥有整个宇宙最大的间谍组织，他们寻找真相的能力要远远高于帝国。自从加入帝国舰队，Spock从未利用过他的特权。他把两只手聚成塔状陷入了沉思。或许现在是时候使用他的庞大资源了。

 

*****

 

　　日子一天天过去。他们完成了一次又一次的任务，帝国征服了一个又一个世界，Spock感到十分骄傲。越来越多的休班时间，他都和医生在一起度过。尽管为了迷惑船员们，Spock增加了他们公开争论的强度，但McCoy并不在意。

　　而这手段似乎的确有用，因为Spock听到他和Leonard之间唯一的谣言，是他们会不会杀了对方。除此之外，舰上的生活没有变化。

　　一把瞄得很准捅在背后的小刀，让Hikaru Sulu升职为首席安全官。Pavel Chekov，一位年轻的少尉，因为他过人的才智和残忍声名大噪。就像McCoy预测的一样，在Rand文书官消失之后，Moreau上尉成为了舰长的女人。

　　Uhura上尉放弃了她对Kirk的追求，专心对付Sulu对她过于危险的关注。想要跟得上形势非常累人，但是不了解舰船内部局势的人必死无疑。

　　生活渐渐归于平淡。Spock发现自己越来越自满了。当一个人变得自满时，他会开始马虎，当他变得马虎时，他就离死不远了。Spock的自满停止于他差点杀死Chekov那天。

　　那是平常的一天，Spock在餐厅里用餐。他的食物仅能下咽，但至少没有被下毒。他的私人密探在向他汇报舰上的势力变动。Sulu在打压他的手下，把不忠的人都送进坟墓。Scott先生把试图调到别的部门的Riley上尉打得稀巴烂。诸如此类的事件。

　　Spock半冥想状态地听着汇报，让那些话慢慢被潜意识吸收。科学部的报告刚进行了一半，他无意中听到了Chekov的话。

　　“没人知道Kirk为什么让那个怪胎当大副。在俄罗斯，他母亲那样的婊子会被打到死——”

　　Chekov没来得及说完整句话。Spock的手紧紧扣着他的喉咙。少尉面红耳赤，拼命地吸着氧气。

　　“我建议上级在场时，你选择别的话题。”Spock说。他把Chekov摔在餐桌上，少尉的鼻子被撞断了。Chekov被拽了起来，脸上沾着深红色的血渍。脖子被Spock的手捏着，再加上鼻子上的鲜血，他看上去糟透了。

　　“懂了吗？”Spock问。

　　少尉勉强微微点头，因为缺氧嘴唇已经开始发青。Spock把他扔在地上，转向桌边的其他人，“带他去医疗湾，然后送他去酷刑亭。我希望他在那里待一个小时。”

　　Chekov的同伴听从了命令，眼中满是惊恐。Spock离开餐厅，走回自己的宿舍。他的脸上带着平静冷漠的面具，但是他的内心暴怒不止。他大步走过企业号明亮的走廊，船员们都躲得远远的，出于恐惧而不是尊重。

　　他们能看到他的镇静开始动摇吗？他们能感觉到吗？

　　他一回到自己的房间，便准备开始冥想。虽然瓦肯人并非没有情感，但是面对其他种族时保持冷漠疏远的外表是种优势。当别人无法解读你的意图时，控制权在你手上。

　　他点燃香炉，换上家乡的长袍。Spock吸入沙漠香草的气味，慢慢清空大脑。

　　吸气呼气。吸气呼气。吸气呼气。

　　他难以找回平静。恼怒和沮丧充斥着他的大脑。他无法思考，他不能正常呼吸，他放不下。Chekov的话不应该这样影响他。那些字眼渗入他的皮肤，让他情绪激动。这是压力，只能是压力。他必须思考。Leonard有压力时他会做什么？他会喝酒，或者做爱。

　　或许这能有用，或许。Spock让自己的思想开始游离。蓝眼睛满是水雾地看着他，唇边荒唐的偷笑，波本酒味的唇瓣，粉色的舌头舔舐淡绿色的手指，锢在他背后的有力双腿，随着他的频率摆动的臀部，抵着他大腿的坚硬……

　　他的皮肤开始发烫，这个房间，还有他身上的衣服让他越来越热。Spock脱掉长袍，裸身坐在那里，吸入香炉的烟味。他的皮肤染着绿色，渴望触碰，渴望气味，渴望味道，渴望一切。他下身发硬，全身的肌肉都绷紧了。

　　他现在就要Leonard！

　　Spock来到医疗湾的时候听到了抽泣的声音。没有看到医生的身影，但是病人所在的地方，就是McCoy所在之地。Spock跟着声音来到里间。

　　门敞开着，有些反常。医生弯腰伏在一个被绑的男人身上，Chapel护士站在他身边。金发护士离McCoy太近了，她的肩膀甚至蹭到了McCoy。两人背对着门，一种愚蠢或者过于自信的行为。

　　Spock看不到他们的手。他知道McCoy的手在犯人身上，修长优美的手指进行着残暴之事。但是他看不见Chapel的手。她的手在哪儿？她是在碰犯人，还是在碰医生？她的两只手在哪里？

　　Christine Chapel转过脸，Spock能看到她脸上的表情。她冲医生说的什么话点了点头。她的微笑是自然而主动的，一个在大师脚边热切学习的学徒。McCoy抓着犯人的手。接着他抓住Christine的一只手，把它放在犯人的拇指上。

　　Spock怒了。

　　他知道McCoy不睡他的下属，太危险了。但这不能阻止其他人多想，对属于Spock的人多想。那双手应该在Spock身上，应该爱抚他的手指，应该在他反复撞击时紧紧攫着他的背，应该握着他的分身让粉色的唇瓣将他吞进——

　　清晰的断裂声把Spock拉回了现实。

　　椅子上的男人叫出了声，他的拇指弯成不自然的角度。“你会了吗？”McCoy问。

　　“是的，医生。”Chapel护士说。

　　McCoy向前倾身，伏在被绑男人之上。“现在，Martinez你个混蛋，告诉我你为谁卖命，或者可爱的Chapel小姐会用你的其他九根手指练习她新学的把戏。”

　　Martinez呜咽着摇了摇头，“我不知道！”Chapel加大了压在断裂拇指上的力度。“我不知道！”

　　“你说谎！”Leonard吼道，双手紧紧捏着哭泣男人的脸。

　　“医生。”

　　McCoy从病人那里转过身，面色不悦。他讨厌在工作的时候被打扰。“有事吗，Spock先生？”他的语气带着些许敌意，在卧房之外的时候非常正常。

　　McCoy的挑衅让Spock咬紧了牙齿。“我需要和你谈谈。”

　　Leonard上下打量了瓦肯人一番。看到Spock的严肃神情，他叹了口气，“好吧，去我办公室谈。你可以继续，护士？”

　　“非常乐意。”Chapel顺从地点了点头，露出一个虐待成性的微笑。永远不要说Christine Chapel不喜欢她的工作。门轻轻嗖的一声关上了。之后他们什么也听不到了。

　　Spock不赞同地皱起眉毛。

　　医生误解了他的表情。“如果你是同情那个混蛋，别不好受。他是个叛徒，打算炸掉我们刚离开的那个星际基地。他们及时找到了炸弹，但是我们知道的不多。”两人穿过房间，医生继续闲扯着。

　　McCoy领着Spock走进办公室。门关上了。

　　医疗湾不在视线之内，McCoy明显放松下来。“你想——”

　　Spock抓着医生，把他钉在墙上。仅是因为McCoy的本能反应，他的鼻子才没有被撞歪。“你他妈的搞什么？”Leonard大喊。

　　一只强壮的胳膊环过Leonard的腰，让他向后抵着Spock的下身。另一只手压着McCoy的肩膀，让他无法挣脱。Spock蹭着医生覆有衣物的屁股，美妙又折磨地摩擦着。瘦弱男人身上散发着汗水、恐惧和消毒水的味道。让他癫狂，他必须得到更多。Spock的手指勾着医生的上衣领口，大力撕扯将其扯破。

　　Spock的舌头游走在脖子和肩膀连接处的肌肤。Leonard颤抖着。他撕咬着那一小块皮肤，品尝McCoy汗水的咸味。医生不断挣扎反抗，试图从瓦肯人的臂弯中逃走。“喂，我们还在值班。会被发现的！”

　　徒劳的挣扎让Spock发出猫一般的呼噜声。Leonard很快就会用尽力气，到时候他可以做任何他想做的事。他会一次又一次地标记男人的身体。他的脑海中重复着连祷。我的。我的。我的。瓦肯人露出牙齿咬了下去。

　　McCoy疼得叫出了声，嘴里吐出几句咒骂，“你他妈脑子进水了，你个杂种？”

　　Spock绷紧了身子。他的嘴巴离开McCoy皮肤上的红色牙印。他将男人翻过身，迫使男人看着他的怒颜。想起Chekov之前的话让他更加激动。他怒吼道，“不准再这样叫我。”

　　医生有些迷惑，睁大的蓝眼睛满是惊吓。他的头发凌乱不堪，脸颊染成粉红色。医疗蓝衫被Spock紧紧捏着。他被压在墙上，像一只不知道如何逃跑的动物。不知道瓦肯人是要揍他，还是要上他。

　　Leonard举起双手，轻轻碰了碰Spock的拳头。他微微吐出一口气，然后说，“Spock，我很抱歉。我不知道你怎么了，但是我们可以一起解决。好吗？”

　　温柔安慰的声音替他做了决定。

　　他拉着McCoy把他推到桌子上。他俯在男人身上，下身磨蹭着男人的屁股。“我的，只能是我的。没有人能碰你。”Spock低声说，越来越语无伦次。有力的双手摸索戳弄着，抚摸着上衣下面较凉的皮肤，胡乱将制服裤撕破。他需要Leonard赤裸着身体，需要Leonard顺从地弯下腰接受他，需要Leonard炽热地包裹着他的分身。他现在就需要！

　　他的胳膊传来一阵刺痛，还有注射的声音。Spock从医生身上摔了下去，瘫在地板上。McCoy从桌子上直起身，一只手拿着无针注射器，另一只手拽着已经被扯坏的裤子。Spock陷入黑暗的时候，他听到医生说的最后一个词。

　　“妈的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文对那个小道具的描写是a slim band of brown leather with a smooth buckle。我先是看到band，以为老骨头是要求婚（band也有戒指的意思），然后看完整句，以为是要玩什么捆绑play。然后读到下面看到cock ring……你们镜像真会玩


	3. Chapter 3

　　Spock竖着身子倚靠着生物床，胳膊和腿都被加固的黑色带子箍着。因为他的军衔，他可以得到一间私人病房。他握紧拳头，扯了一下带子。是的，即使加固过，他也能从中挣脱。他决定等到合适的时机再行动。

　　McCoy医生倚着墙，穿着一身新制服。显然Spock昏迷了足够长的时间，让他的怒火得以平息，也让医生着装能够更加体面。

　　“你终于醒了。”

　　Leonard朝Spock视野外的某人挥了挥手。瓦肯人感觉到胳膊一阵刺痛，然后一声窃笑回应了他发出的低吼声。是M'Benga，他在抽一管绿色血液。

　　“等你醒了再取血样，这样你就不会控告我们偷你的血。”Jabilo M'Benga医生是个聪明人，是少数在瓦肯星上学习过的外科医生之一。不幸的是，他也是个喜欢巴结奉承的人，总是想要讨好Spock。他明显想当CMO，但是自己没有胆量对Leonard下杀手。 M'Benga的懦弱和McCoy对这个男人工作成果的尊重，是Spock没有掰断他脖子的唯二原因。

　　McCoy翻了个白眼，“M'Benga是个非常传统的偏执狂。”

　　“多疑总比死了要好。”M'Benga回答。

　　McCoy被下属逗笑了，“感谢你的生活忠告，医生。”然后他朝被绑的瓦肯人走近了点，刚好一臂的距离。“就算是绿血地精，你的生命体征也过于异常了。你的荷尔蒙指数似乎已经超标有一段时间了。你有什么要说的吗，Spock先生？”

　　Spock沉默了很久，考虑着他能与和不能与Leonard分享的信息。如果真的要谈到pon farr的话，不能有别人在场。他斜睨了M'Benga一眼，“如果必须要讨论，我希望只与这艘船的CMO交谈。”

　　McCoy领会了他的意思。他转向M'Benga，“你来处理血样行吗，医生？”

　　M'Benga匆忙离开了病房，急切地听从命令。这位医生一直都在寻找借口，想要了解Spock独特的生理机能。其他人会把McCoy的命令解读成随意的打发，但M'Benga认为这是个好机会。

　　门关好之后，Leonard再度开口。“不用担心我们的名声。传言说这只是我们宿怨的延伸。M'Benga医生甚至安慰我说，这和瓦肯人的支配欲有关。”McCoy不雅地哼了一声。

　　“那个变态在说的时候都快流口水了。”他小声嘟囔着，“可能在想象着操我的屁股。”

　　Spock向前猛扑，攥紧拳头。他怎么能？他怎么敢？Spock可以想象到那个画面：抓着M'Benga的脑袋，越捏越紧，越捏越紧。直到男人的头骨因为瓦肯人的力量爆裂开来，流出暗红和粉色的浆液。绿色的手指上沾满了凝固的血和灰质组织，而他在M'Benga失去温度的尸体旁边占有Leonard。Leonard会呻吟喘息尖叫不止，喊出瓦肯人的主权。他会把另一个医生对他的伴侣肮脏不堪的想法彻底清除出去。

　　生物床上的束缚带被扯开，轻松得吓人。McCoy立即走上前，双手放在Spock胸口，把暴怒的瓦肯人推回去。

　　“Spock，淡定。我在开玩笑！”McCoy轻轻捧着Spock的脸，“冷静点！”

　　Leonard的情绪突然将他包围：恐惧，担忧，还有一种他无法辨别的温暖。让他冷静下来，让他脑海中的风暴平息下来。恢复的理智洗刷掉袭遍全身的占有欲。简单的触碰感应从未像这次一样圆满，一样强烈。Spock举起手想要触碰McCoy的脸。

　　在Spock碰到他之前，医生向后猛地一退。大副皱起眉毛。McCoy通过简单接触就读取到他想要精神融合的意图了吗，还是说男人一直都这样容易受惊？想要得到结论需要更多事实依据。

　　看到Spock的呼吸平稳下来，McCoy叹了口气，“你现在冷静到可以讲道理了？”

　　“是的，Leonard。”

　　“很好。”McCoy后退一步，挺直肩膀，切换到医生模式，“身为你的医生，这些读数让我非常担心。记录表明你最近很少进食。很显然在你想杀掉Chekov之前，你吃的那点东西是最近几天唯一的营养来源。”

　　Spock回答的语气不带一点情绪，“我并不感到饿。相比人类，瓦肯人可以长时间不摄取营养。”

　　“没有那么长，这已经开始威胁你的健康了。”McCoy坚持说道，“再加上荷尔蒙紊乱，一周之内你的身体就会被压力压垮的，最多不超过八天。”

　　医生的评估相当敏锐，并且出乎Spock的意料，“我了解。”

　　“哦你了解是吗？那么我猜你也知道怎么解决这个小问题，对吧？”Leonard的焦虑越来越明显。

　　虽然Spock很享受和医生的言语争锋，但是考虑到他的情绪状态非常脆弱，Leonard保持冷静才能帮他控制自己，“我需要回到瓦肯星。那里有保证我生存的设施。”

　　还有T'Pring，T'Pring也在那里。

　　自从儿时订婚，Spock只零星地想到过那个女人。他们之间的精神链接已经休眠了几十年。他从来没有试着通过链接与她联系，从而加固链接，但是话说回来，她也没有试过。

　　当然，T'Pring根本不是Spock想要的人这件事并不重要。他需要一个链接伴侣才能度过pon farr之难。无论他有多想要McCoy，多渴望McCoy，医生不会接受精神链接的。

　　Spock的母亲在成为他父亲的妻子之前，接受过大量的精神技巧训练作为准备。这可以保证她心智完好无损。在他们结婚之前，瓦肯上有传言称Sarek选择人类伴侣，是因为他能得到一个温顺的女人。Amanda证明了自己绝非任人摆布之辈。

　　这就是他想和Leonard拥有的，但是因为男人曾遭受过精神上的侵犯，这种结合的后果无法预料。没有适当的治疗和训练，精神链接会毁了Leonard，让他不能再成为医生，也不能成为他的伴侣。

　　McCoy问，“没有什么我能做的？”

　　天真的问题在Spock脑内泛起渴望的涟漪。不行，他不能终结Leonard的一生，让Leonard精神错乱。他所能做的，只有回到瓦肯星，和他的未婚妻结婚。Spock摇了摇头。

　　“好吧，我会给你批病假。你的情绪状态还不稳定，会威胁到船员，所以你不能离开宿舍。”McCoy建议。

　　“非常适合。”Spock赞同道。

　　“我可以派文书士给你送吃的——”

　　“不必这样做。”Spock打断他。

　　McCoy医生皱起眉毛。“文书士会在你平时的用餐时间给你送饭。我可以让他或她放在门外。还有，”McCoy在PADD上飞速写下了什么，“你想让我和舰长谈谈吗，让他绕路去瓦肯？”

　　Spock思考着。他比McCoy更了解自己的情况，能够更好地回答Kirk的问题。Leonard能说的，只有情况紧急性命攸关，仅此而已。对舰长来说，这样的理由不够充分。而且，那个男人离他的医生越远，Spock越能放松下来。

　　“我会和舰长在我的宿舍讨论。”

　　McCoy点了点头。“我会告诉Kirk的，之后再与你们俩碰面。”他伸手去解瓦肯人关节处的黑色束缚带。

　　Spock皱起眉毛，这样不行。“Leonard。”

　　医生抬起头，“怎么了，Spock。”

　　“鉴于我情绪不稳，我认为与我保持最低限度的接触，对你来说才是最好的。”Spock看得出受伤的表情在McCoy脸上一闪而过。“我很难控制自己，可能阻止不了对你的侵犯。”

　　有一瞬间，恐惧代替了受伤。Leonard站直身子，拘谨而正式。“我会让Chapel护士给你松绑。”

　　“可以接受。”

　　McCoy拿起他的PADD离开了房间。Spock平静地吐出一口气。一旦护士将他松开，他会回到自己的宿舍。然后他会冥想，找回宝贵的自制力。他知道自己需要每一分自制力去说服Kirk，他必须去瓦肯。这有关他的性命。

　　舰长到来之前，Spock沉默地冥想了一个小时。他很冷静，他很沉着，他能做到。他站起身，制服挺括没有褶皱，脸上表情平静。Spock来到桌边打开电脑，找出一张他许多年没有看过的照片。那是他们订婚时T'Pring的照片。

　　尽管那时还是个孩子，她有着标准的瓦肯式面容，没有破绽，面无表情，毫不畏惧。Spock发出一个失望的声音。在和善于表达情感的医生相处这么长时间之后，他不知道自己还能不能满足于单纯的无情克己。接着门铃响了。他说，“请进。”

　　门被打开，James T. Kirk像只金色孔雀一样大摇大摆走进Spock的宿舍。他轻蔑地瞥了一眼Spock脸上的表情，然后坐在空椅子上。

　　“McCoy把你的健康情况评估告诉我了。”Kirk说。接着他厚颜无耻地把脚搭在桌子上，毫无风度可言。“他说除非我们把你送到瓦肯，不然你就会死。Spock，为什么舰队最先进的舰船不能帮你，你的母星却可以？”

　　Spock瞪着舰长让人厌恶的靴子，然后站起身，“除了和这件事牵扯到的少数人之外，其他外界人对此一无所知。”

　　Kirk抬眼注视着高出他一大截的瓦肯人。“现在你牵扯到我了。请解释。”

　　Spock转过身，朝他神圣不可侵犯的卧室走去。这不是他希望有的对话。“这是非常私人的事情。我不能解释，舰长。”

　　Kirk立即站起身，追上了想要逃跑的下属。“你最好赶紧说，Spock先生。上将要求我们前往牛郎星六号（Altair Six），如果要让企业号迟到的话，我需要一个好理由！”

　　牛郎星六号的情况并不需要企业号。Spock知道得很清楚，Komack上将只是想让他们在那里起震慑作用。另外两艘星舰已经足够了，但是上将想要炫耀帝国的强大力量。

　　不幸的是，Komack不喜欢失约。Spock咬紧牙关，他讨厌这样。“与生理有关。”

　　Kirk措手不及，“什么？”

　　“生理。”Spock重复道。

　　“什么样的生理？”

　　Spock抑制住想要翻白眼的冲动。“瓦肯生理。”

　　“你是说瓦肯的生理习性？有关繁殖的生理习性？”

　　现在Spock知道舰长在嘲讽他。他咬着下唇，防止自己用没有成效的方式发泄怒意，比如说一拳打在他的指挥官脸上。

　　舰长的嘴角弯出一个不友善的弧度。“不必感到尴尬，Spock。小鸟和蜜蜂都会这样。”

　　“鸟和蜂不是瓦肯人，舰长。”Spock的语气像是在和小孩子说话。“瓦肯人选择伴侣的方式和其他种族不同。我们可以用古老的仪式习俗作为掩护，但实际上此方式相当狂暴。一旦开始，就会撕去我们文明的外衣，留下动物的本能。”

　　Spock颤抖着身子，仅仅谈论这些就是禁忌。揭露对他本族最不利的秘密之一会造成毁灭性的打击。是的，这是他的舰长，和他一起合作多年的男人，他拯救过并且拯救过他的男人。但是Kirk是星舰的舰长，他是舰队的人。Kirk忠于舰队，忠于自己，而不是他混血的瓦肯大副。

　　如果Spock能够正常思考，他会想出别的解决办法，但是现在他别无他法。希望这是正确的办法。“我们称之为pon farr。既交配时刻。”

　　Kirk沉默了很久，考虑着这句话。“这就是你袭击Chekov和McCoy的原因？你真的不能再控制自己了？”

　　Spock点点头，“肯定的。正因如此，医生不让我离开宿舍。”

　　“我知道了。”Spock注意到Kirk在慢慢拉开距离，退到他扑不到的地方。“McCoy医生的报告里没有这些。”

　　Spock点了点头，“因为他不知道。”

　　Kirk眼中闪过一个奇怪的神情。Spock看不出舰长的意图。“你为什么不把这个特殊情况告诉你的医生？”

　　Spock不愿和Leonard讨论pon farr的原因有很多，但是Kirk只需要知道其中一个。“身为CMO，他有义务将我的全部情况报告给舰队医疗部。这将会暴露瓦肯保守最为严密的秘密。”

　　舰长哼了一声，双臂交叉于金色制服背心胸前。“McCoy有时候是很死板。”

　　Spock再次坐下，试着放松下来。“正是我不能告诉他的原因。”

　　Kirk看着瓦肯人，收回了调侃的语气，变得严肃起来。“Spock，”他说，“我总得告诉上将点儿什么东西。因为现在，这看起来像是你通过武力强迫一位医疗官给你临时休假。”

　　捏造的指控让Spock沉下脸，“这不是事实。”

　　Kirk身体前倾，双手支着桌子，“舰队将要知道的就是这样！”

　　Spock一拳打在桌面上。桌子上的PADD被撞得咔哒作响。“你不能告诉任何人有关pon farr的事！”

　　这时Kirk走进Spock的个人空间，眼中闪着怒火。“哪个更重要，Spock，秘密还是你的性命？”

　　Spock只考虑了不到半秒。他绷着嗓子回答，“为了保护母星的传统，我宁愿死。”

　　他们看着对方，人类和瓦肯人，都试着解读对方的表情。

　　Kirk后退一步，一脸冷漠。“我很抱歉，Spock。我不能改变路线去瓦肯。和你一起工作是我的荣幸。”他少有地向瓦肯人敬了军礼。

　　Spock有些迟钝。“我理解。”他小声说。

　　Kirk不发一语地离开了。

　　就这样了，他要死了。Spock又找出了T'Pring的照片。她是他唯一生存的机会，而现在连这机会也没有了。他一拳打在电脑上。塑料和金属破碎的声音在耳边响起，非常悦耳。

　　坏掉的显示器躺在地板上，死气沉沉，一周之后的他也会是这样。Spock合上双眼，深吸一口气。他需要为最后的时刻做准备。他不会带着后悔死于癫狂。

　　他拿起PADD开始写信。

　　触控笔在PADD上的摩擦声让他感到宽心，能够消磨时间。他不再留意的时间，他不再记录的时间。在信中，他给宇宙写下自己的临终遗言。

　　他刚完成写给父母的信，正准备起草写给Leonard的信息。这时医生打开门走了进来。

　　Leonard拘谨地站在门口，双手握拳放在身侧。“Kirk告诉我pon farr的事了。”

　　Spock没有回应。他没有让Kirk保守秘密，这是他的错。他知道这会发生，但是背叛依然痛心。

　　Leonard叹了口气，一只手揉了揉头发。“你为什么不告诉我这是性爱问题？我天，我们之前做过爱。只要你问我，我会帮你的。”McCoy走到Spock身边，显然忘记了他们之前的遭遇。

　　瓦肯人绷紧身子。McCoy离得很近，太近了。年长者捧着Spock的脸。动作温柔，完全没有拒绝之意。McCoy在做什么？医生的拇指轻抚着Spock的脸颊。Spock闭上双眼，吸进他太过熟悉的气味，感受着他太过熟悉的男人。

　　McCoy低声轻语，拉长调子安慰道，“你只要问就行了。我们就不用担心你会死掉，也不用担心瓦肯星。”

　　Spock发出一声低吼，一只手绕过Leonard的窄腰。“医生，这不只是‘性爱问题’。”他站起身，把瘦弱的男人推到墙边，按住他。Spock没有告诉Kirk全部信息，而现在Leonard在提供自己并不理解的好意。愚蠢的人类。“Pon farr有关繁殖，有关瓦肯种族的延续。”

　　Spock收紧的胳膊让McCoy疼得呲牙咧嘴。他必须让人类准确领悟问题关键所在。他必须让Leonard知道为什么没有简单的解决办法。“它需要精神链接。”

　　McCoy脸色苍白，闻而生畏。“我不能——”他结结巴巴地说。

　　“我知道，Leonard。”Spock松开McCoy，目光紧紧锁在男人身上。“我知道你讨厌精神接触。因此我必须与瓦肯妻子结合。”

　　Leonard的嘴紧抿成一条线。未等Spock眨眼，他感觉到无针注射的刺痛。愤怒开始叫嚣，然后迅速平息下来。他没有像上次Leonard偷袭他时那样，感到疲惫。“这是什么？”

　　“我和M'Benga给你配了点混合药。温和的镇静剂，加上情绪稳定剂，还有些维他命。希望我们到瓦肯之前，能够让你保持稳定。”McCoy解释。

　　Spock摇了摇头。“我们的目的地不是瓦肯。”

　　“现在是了。”McCoy说。他后退了一点，让他们能够看清对方的脸。“我说服Kirk改变了航线。”

　　如果不是药物的作用，Spock可能站都站不稳。“为什么？”

　　McCoy叹了口气，给自己做好心理准备。“我告诉他我会欠他人情。”

　　他的绿血冷却了。“什么？”Spock问。

　　Leonard窘迫又气愤，不耐烦地说，“我没得选！”

　　Spock握着医生的肩膀。脑内不断出现各种肮脏的可能性。几个月以来，他都想着舰长是否知道了他们的关系，看着那男人盯着他的医生的样子。Kirk会索取任何东西，任何事，而Spock不能阻止这一切。“你不知道他想要什么，Leonard。”

　　“我得给他配毒药，或者杀掉他的某个敌人。我不喜欢这样的勾当，但这和我是低级医疗官时做的事情没什么两样。”McCoy推开Spock。“我不能让你死，就因为我给不了你需要的！”

　　这是Spock第一次痛恨他的瓦肯血统。除了他母亲，没有人能让他这样失控。他想要尖叫，想要暴力，想要做任何能够抚慰这种无助感觉的事。医生的温柔和感性会给他自己带来终结。“你太傻了。”Spock说。

　　Leonard嗤了一声。“或许吧。”他把几只注射器放在Spock手上。“到瓦肯了再见。”

　　然后他离开了，留下Spock陷入了沉思。

 

*****

 

　　之后是绝对沉默的两天。他不和任何人说话，也不和任何人见面。Spock一直觉得自己是个喜欢独处的人，但是结果证明与世隔绝非常煎熬。自从加入舰队，他每一天工作时都会与人接触。Spock从未想过自己会感到孤单。他和人类的相处给了他非常有趣的弱点。

　　对讲机的响声打断了他的沉思。Uhura蜂蜜般的嗓音从内部通话系统传来。“我们马上就到瓦肯星了，长官。”

　　Spock停下了冥想，简洁地回复，“谢谢你，上尉。”

　　他的时间不多了。短短几小时之内，他会结婚，血热会将他理智完全吞噬。Spock必须做好准备。婚礼仪式时男性应有好友陪同，这是氏族中的传统。但是，Spock在瓦肯上朋友非常少，在企业号上更少。单独前往会丢尽脸面，而且他的选择非常有限。

　　他的确希望医生能陪他去，尽管Spock不能完全理解自己的动机。他只知道，Leonard必须在那里。但是McCoy可能不想单独去瓦肯星。医疗湾的袭击事件才过去不久，这样做可能会煽动谣言。

　　舰长是另一个选择。Spock尊敬舰长，而且让他的长官帮忙并非不合适。那男人可能认为这是一种奉承。

　　是的，他会问Kirk和McCoy同他去瓦肯。Spock打开通讯设备，“大副呼叫舰长。”

　　稍微停顿了一下，然后电脑定位到了那个男人。“这里是Kirk。有什么事吗，Spock先生？”

　　“舰长，我请求你和McCoy医生陪同我去星球表面。”

　　他几乎能听到Kirk嘴角上扬的声音。“会有麻烦吗，Spock？”

　　“不，”Spock说。“这只是一项传统，瓦肯男性在结婚时应有朋友在场。如果你和医生能够到场，我无任欢迎。”

　　沉默。“你觉得McCoy会去吗？”

　　Spock有些迟疑。Leonard必须在场，他必须去。“McCoy医生应当监测我的情况。”

　　Kirk的语气非常职业。“如果不行的话，我会下命令的。Kirk通话完毕。”

　　剩下所要做的，就是传送下去了。Spock迅速调整自己。现在他脱离了冥想状态，并且知道瓦肯星已经临近，他开始感到紧张不安。他还有一支McCoy之前给他的无针注射器。他会在去传送室之前注射。

　　最后一针能阻止他陷入最深的疯狂，在船员面前能够维持体面。药物也能抑制他在见到医生第一眼时就想要占有医生的冲动。想要McCoy陪伴的渴望是不理智的，他知道。逻辑命令他离医生越远越好，这样他才能把注意力放在他的新娘身上。

　　但是，逻辑和他对Leonard McCoy的情感毫无关系。

　　通讯器再次响起，要求Spock到传送室。他用颤抖的手拿起注射器，抵在了自己的脖子上。混合药涌进他的血液，带来平静和理智。

　　他能做到。

　　Spock大步走向传送室，无人陪同。走廊中空无一人，电梯里也是。他怀疑是因为他的“身体状况”，这里的船员都被疏散了。Kirk和McCoy站在传送台上等着他。唯一的其他人是传送技师Kyle上尉。

　　三位长官互相点头问候。Spock注意到两人都按帝国规定全副武装，但是McCoy还带了医疗包。

　　Spock惊讶地扬起眉毛。“谨慎点总是好的。”Leonard拖着长腔说。

　　Kirk朝Kyle先生点了点头，“开始传送。”然后三人消失在闪光中。


	4. Chapter 4

　　瓦肯星和Spock记忆中并无差别，红沙，酷暑，干燥。在忍受多年循环空气之后，母星的风扑面而来是一种享受。Spock转过身去看他的同伴。

　　Kirk敏锐地观察着周围的一切，像只捕食的兽，检查每一块岩石每一道缝隙，寻找任何可以撤退的路线。而McCoy只是有些好奇。他们传送下来的地方离约定地点只有步行距离。绝对的巧合。

　　他们在厚沙中艰难跋涉，朝不远处的石头建筑走去。被时间和永不停歇的风侵蚀的红岩，如波浪般起伏。Spock领着他们穿过尖型拱门，来到祖先的圣地。

　　环形场地的建筑风格让人联想到古希腊的粗石建筑。墙上装饰着金属工艺品，全都对着场地中央。正中心立着一个台子，上面遮蔽着露出地面的岩石。还挂着一个锣，锣声标志着婚礼或者决斗的开始。

　　是时候了，他能感觉体温飙升，对完整（completion）的需要，对交配的需要。Spock大步走到台上，敲响了锣。锣声在场地中回响。

　　他听到McCoy在背后小声嘟囔，“不知道那女人什么时候到？”

　　Spock回到他选择作为陪伴的两人身边。叮当的铃声传到他的耳边。“婚礼队伍很近了。我能听到他们的声音。”

　　Kirk扬起一边眉毛，“婚礼队伍？这么正式。未来的Spock太太也在队伍中？”

　　McCoy声音轻柔，“她是谁？”

　　Spock转过脸不去看医生。“她的名字是T'Pring。当我们只有七岁时，我们听从父母安排举行仪式。”他能感觉到Leonard的怒视灼烧着他的脸侧。他继续说，“谈不上是婚礼，更像是订婚。”McCoy的怒意减轻了些，但并不多。“通过触碰感受对方的思想。这样一来我们的思想被锁在一起，当pon farr时刻来临时，我们会被吸引到Koon-ut-kal-if-fee。”

　　铃声越来越大，队伍马上就到了。Spock回到台子上，再次敲响锣。身着礼仪装束的瓦肯人从圆形场地另一边的拱门入场。两位男士拿着铃乐器，前后摇晃发出叮当声。

　　两位高大的警卫抬着椅子，上面坐着一位威严的瓦肯女性。她是他们氏族的族长，T'Pau。T'Pring走在她的身后，面无表情难以捉摸。T'Pring目视前方，没有看任何人。

　　几个瓦肯男子跟在他们身后，包括Stonn，Spock的一位非常不起眼的同族。Spock能听到McCoy和Kirk在低声交谈，但是他们的闲聊并不重要。Spock只关注着即将成为他新娘的女子。精神链接像炽热明亮的火苗一样燃烧，要求得到完整（completion）。

　　警卫把T'Pau和她的椅子放在一个小平台上。她行了传统举手礼，投出一个沉默的眼神，命令Spock上前。

　　Spock回了举手礼，来到族长身边。他跪地祷求，把自己的思想献给她。T'Pau的手指抚上他的脸颊，骨节分明的手指戳进他的皮肤，片刻之后收小了力度。他接受了她的精神试探，让她探查链接以及任何她想要的东西。她没有让他看到她的思想，但是在她发现什么东西时，她的惊讶一闪而过。

　　短短几秒钟融合就结束了。Spock站起身，T'Pau的深色眼睛草草看了两位人类一眼。这是多年中Spock第一次听到她说话，“Spock，我们的仪式是给外人看的吗？”

　　Spock叹了口气，语气有些紧张，“他们不只是外人。他们是我的朋友，我有权这么做。”

　　T'Pau审视地看着Kirk和McCoy。她举起一只手，吩咐他们走近。

　　Spock朝Kirk努了努头，“这位是ISS企业号的Kirk舰长。”

　　年长瓦肯点了点头，“我听说过你的舰船，舰长。”

　　Kirk的回应是自大的微笑，“谁没听过呢？”

　　T'Pau无视了他，把注意力移到医生身上，“你是？”

　　Leonard颔首，用上了他所学过的全部南方绅士风度，“Leonard McCoy，夫人。”

　　Spock看到T'Pau脸上闪过一丝他不理解的神情。接着族长转身看向Spock，“你说这些外人是你的朋友。你如何保证他们不会影响仪式？”

　　这是个很好的预兆。她没有直接让他们离开。“我以我的性命担保，T'Pau。”

　　族长点了点头，对他的回答感到满意。她转向其他人，“你们将要看到的，是从最初流传下来的、亘古不变的传统。”她年老沙哑的声音在他们耳边响起，吸引他们的注意。就连Kirk也在敬重地听着。“这是瓦肯的心。这是瓦肯的灵魂。这是我们的道路。”T'Pau满是皱纹的手指指向礼台。“Kah-if-farr。”

　　Spock再次走向锣。再敲响一次，仪式就开始了。短短几分钟之内，他就会结婚，就会交配。他不会陷入狂热，他会活下来。他举起音槌，期待着锣声回荡在此地。

　　T'Pring伸出手挡住了音槌。她的眼神凶狠坚决。Spock从未见她流露出这么多的情绪。接着她说出了他害怕在这一天听到的那个词，“Kal-if-fee！”

　　不。是决斗。Spock茫然地转过身，朝族长走去，却被一个持弯刀的警卫拦住。T'Pau凝视的目光毫不动摇，他得不到她的帮助。

　　这是T'Pring应有的权利，而T'Pau会支持她的选择。即使大脑在叫喊，Spock理解T'Pau的意图。她是族长，是他们的领袖。她冷漠奸诈，但一直都非常公正。她坚守传统，那是他们文明的脊柱。她会做必要的事。

　　音槌掉在硬沙之上，他拖着身子来到场地另一边。他双手十指交叉放在脸前，狂热袭遍他的脑海。T'Pring选择了决斗，他必须战斗。他只能战斗。

　　Spock能听到其他人在交谈，但是他听不懂那些话。周围的一切都在燃烧，太热了。他全身烫到发痛。她为什么选择决斗？他不够格吗？她看不到他的价值吗？她有什么权利去评判他？他根本不想要她！

　　一个熟悉的声音让他血液沸腾。“你的意思是她拒绝他了？她不想要他？”

　　当然，医生还在这里。他不必战斗。他可以拥有Leonard。McCoy想要他，不会让他去死。Spock只需要占有他。没有人会胆敢反对，甚至是T'Pau。但是如果她反对了该怎么办？

　　“他必须为她战斗。”T'Pau说，“这是她的权利。”她锋利的目光盯着那位瓦肯女性。“T'Pring，你选择了kal-if-fee，即决斗。你准备好成为胜者的战利品了吗？”

　　T'Pring的语气带着一丝胜利的喜悦。“我准备好了。”

　　T'Pau是Spock在整个宇宙中真正敬畏的少数人之一。如果她不准许他得到Leonard，他只能选择死去。不，他会遵从T'Pau的意愿，通过传统方式度过难关。

　　T'Pau傲慢的目光落在他身上，“Spock，你愿意根据我们的法律和传统接受挑战吗？”

　　他以自己唯一能做的方式来回答，他点了点头。

　　Spock看了一眼Kirk和McCoy。企业号长官们在打量着婚礼队伍。舰长摩拳擦掌想要打架，肩膀上的肌肉紧绷着。而医生似乎在寻找逃跑的办法。

　　“你觉得Spock会和谁打？”Kirk嘟囔着。

　　McCoy扭过头，下巴指着站在Kirk身后的瓦肯人。医生厌恶地翻着白眼，“T'Pring一直在和他眉来眼去。”

　　Kirk不屑地看着名叫Stonn的瓦肯人，“Spock能赢他。”

　　T'Pau无视了两位看客的言论，继续主持仪式，“T'Pring，请选择你的战士。”

　　T'Pring双手叠在胸前，走下礼台。完美的动作优雅而得体，她是瓦肯之美的化身。“如我们的文明之初，如此时此刻，亦如所有的明日，我做出选择。”

　　Stonn从Kirk身后走出，站在警卫身边。他脸上带着倨傲自大的神情，把握十足。他嘲讽地看着Spock，急切地想要打得这个混血杂种屈服。

　　T'Pring走到Stonn身边时，她瞥了他一眼。Stonn骄傲地挺起胸膛，高昂着头。他们之间的关系毫无掩饰，所有人都看得出来。

　　然后T'Pring走过他身边，欣然指着懒散地站在一边的舰长，“我选他。”

　　Spock怒火中烧。T'Pring不仅选择了决斗，她还选择了非她所悦的人作为战士。这是非常严重的侮辱，很显然Spock并不是唯一这样想的人。

　　“不！应该是我。她答应过的！”Stonn难掩愤慨，气得浑身发抖。

　　“肃静。”T'Pau警告道，语气如鞭抽般严厉。

　　Stonn没有放弃，朝族长走去。“我要求行使古老的权利！这是我的权利。这位女士——”

　　“Kroykah！”这句话像一道霹雳打在地上。警卫的弯刀将T'Pring和她挫败的追求者隔开。她向T'Pau顺从地低下头。

　　Stonn握紧拳头，挺直腰杆。他咬牙切齿道，“我请求宽恕。”

　　McCoy摇了摇头，转身对他的长官说，“这全是胡扯，舰长！就算不是瓦肯人，也看得出来有问题。”

　　T'Pau用眼角瞪了McCoy一眼，“T'Pring有权这样做。医生的判断虽然不中听，但是说得不错。我们的法律和传统对你没有约束。你可以自行决定，我们不会强加于你。”

　　Kirk环顾四周，看着期待的瓦肯人。 T'Pau的态度很明显。她想让舰长拒绝，迫使T'Pring换一个战士。这样不会威胁到瓦肯传统，也不会威胁Kirk的性命。完美的逻辑。

　　可惜在James T. Kirk舰长的职业生涯中，从来没有符合逻辑的决定。“我觉得没问题。我愿意和他决斗。”

　　McCoy瞠目结舌，“舰长！”

　　其他瓦肯人没有说话，但是他们沉默地表达了他们的不赞同。

　　Spock感到有些眩晕。不。不行！这不是他想要的！Kirk是他的舰长，他的长官。其他人可以为了指挥权杀人，但是Spock不会。Spock不会这样做。

　　“只要打到其中一人倒下就行了，对吧？真有趣。”舰长笑了，脸上写满阴险的愉悦，“我一直都想看看Spock到底会不会打架。”

　　医生抓着Kirk的肩膀，像是要让年轻男人找回理智。“Kirk，你不知道，”McCoy说，“Spock在身体上任何方面都要胜过你。他能轻易制服你。”

　　Kirk笑出了声，“鉴于你的个人经验，医生？”

　　McCoy窘迫地羞红了脸。他退了回去，绷紧肩膀，“我的工作是照顾舰上的船员，包括指挥她的某个白痴舰长！”

　　Kirk猛地伸出手，抓着McCoy的后颈。他把男人拉近了些，手指弯起紧紧握住。他的拇指占有般地轻抚医生的脸颊。McCoy颤抖着想要推开。James Kirk嘴角弯起一个残忍的弧度。“怎么了，Leonard？”他的嘴里悠悠吐出这个名字，“没想到你这么关心我。”

　　Spock发出一声低吼。医生在害怕，他的伴侣在害怕。为什么Kirk在碰Leonard？为什么舰长在碰他的人？他知道吗？他已经知道了吗？

　　Kirk漠不关心地看了一眼他的对手。他放开医生，大步走到场地中央。一个警卫拿出紫色布条，系在Spock的腰间，遮住了金色腰带。

　　T'Pau再度开口，“争夺T'Pring女士所有权的决斗现在开始。”她翻着眼睛，像是在和看不见的神灵对话。“如时间之初，亦如此时此刻。把lirpa拿上来。”

　　两个警卫呈上紫布包裹的武器。他们解开包裹，露出里面的lirpa，一种双头的瓦肯武器。一端是锋利的弧形刀片，另一端是用来重击的锤形金属。Spock对这种武器非常熟悉。他的父亲在他小时候就教导他如何正确使用这种武器。

　　Sarek知道，身为两族混血，Spock将成为袭击暗杀的目标。这种武器在Spock成长期间有极好的震慑作用，但现在它是谋杀的工具。

　　Spock举起lirpa，熟悉它的重量。刀刃被磨得很锋利。不费力气就能刺穿血肉。他割开决斗者脖子时，红色血液会从动脉喷涌而出。

　　Kirk感受着手中的武器。瓦肯警卫退到一边时，Kirk说，“赶紧打了完事。你结完婚，然后上了你的妻子，我们就能回去干正事了。”

　　Spock会享用本该属于他的战利品，而他的配偶只能木然地盯着红色的天空。但是是哪一个呢？链接想要的是那个女人，但是他的血，他的热血叫喊的是那个男人。

　　“不用担心医生，”Kirk的犬牙映着刺眼的阳光，“我会好好照顾他的。”

　　决斗开始！

　　Spock扑向Kirk，锋利的刀刃瞄准了他的胸口。男人吃惊地举起自己的武器挡住了攻击。他的双腿曲起，想要守住瓦肯人的进攻。

　　“如果你们都在lirpa下幸免于难，决斗将使用ahn woon继续进行。”T'Pau面无表情地说。

　　“如果都活下来？”McCoy问。

　　T'Pau注视着他，“这场决斗至死方休。”

　　“你之前没说至死方休！”Kirk抗议。恐惧催生出力量，舰长推了一把，Spock跌跌撞撞后退了几步。

　　族长冷漠的语气毋庸置疑，“你同意了。”

　　Spock突然袭向他的舰长，挥舞着lirpa，展示出纯粹的力量。Kirk用尽全力躲避，尽管人类的力量和敏捷贫乏得很。但是武力不足的地方，Kirk会用策略弥补。

　　Kirk抓住机会用lirpa钝头锤向Spock。这一击只让瓦肯人停下了片刻，但足够Kirk拉开距离。两人绕着圈子，一个杀心已决，另一个试着活命。

　　Spock向前猛冲，把Kirk撞到锣上。因为冲击两人都丢下了武器，锣也被撞碎了。瓦肯人抓起离他最近的lirpa，向Kirk刺去。

　　舰长向后躲避，敏锐的目光捕捉Spock的下一次进攻。完美的机会！Kirk抓住武器，利用瓦肯人的冲力将他掀翻。

　　Spock摔倒在地，但是未受影响，他迅速站起身，继续进攻，眼中满是敌意，他划伤了舰长的胸口。看到红色的血液，Spock的怒气被点燃了。赢！他要赢！

　　Spock用钝头挥向舰长，把金发男人锤在地上。Spock高高举起刀刃。杀掉他！

　　“Spock，别！”

　　他的伴侣。McCoy。Leonard。Leonard很忧虑。他在哪儿？

　　McCoy突然的叫喊拯救了舰长的性命。Kirk滚到一边，刀刃离他只有几寸远。T'Pau站起身，“Kroykah！”

　　命令让他的血热暂时停下。他还不能杀戮。现在还不能。Spock把武器扔在地上。他走回台子，眯着眼睛观察他的敌人。

　　Kirk坐在地上，不断喘着粗气平复呼吸。要不了多久，他就能被轻易除掉。Spock弯起嘴角，咧着嘴笑。

　　McCoy再也看不下去了，他走到T'Pau跟前，“这就是瓦肯人的风范？这里的空气对Kirk来说太热太稀薄了。他适应不了。”

　　T'Pau扬起一边眉毛，“空气就是如此。你能有什么办法？”

　　医生从医疗包中拿出一支无针注射器，“我可以用这个弥补空气不足和高温。”

　　“我为什么要同意？”T'Pau问。

　　McCoy的蓝眼睛瞪着她，“因为如果决斗不公平，Spock永远不会原谅自己。”

　　族长点了点头，“你继续吧。”

　　Leonard鞠了个躬，然后跑到舰长身边。他跪下来检查男人的伤势。

　　Spock歪着头观察。为什么他的伴侣在照顾决斗者？为什么他在用手碰他？Spock吼叫着，双手弯成爪子。

　　Spock的行为只得到了Leonard的嘲笑，“别犯傻，Spock。这男人是我们的舰长。”

　　医生把注射器怼到Kirk胳膊上。男人痛得叫出了声，瞪着McCoy，“你他妈给我打的是什么？”

　　“这是三氧复合剂。能帮助你呼吸。”McCoy解释道，“尽量别让自己挂掉。”他拍了拍舰长的肩膀，年轻男人疼得皱起脸。McCoy回到T'Pau身边。

　　Kirk只是翻了个白眼，“谨遵医嘱。”他摇晃地站起身，失血让他脚下有些飘。

　　T'Pau抬头看着警卫。“把ahn woon拿上来！”她命令道。

　　警卫拿出两个厚布包裹的武器，交给了两位决斗者。Kirk盯着手中的武器，沮丧地耸了耸肩。“这他妈的是什么？”他抱怨道，而警卫拿着遗弃的lirpa退下了。

　　Spock检查了一下武器，然后像甩流星锤一样挥舞着。Ahn woon猛地抽过来，绕在Kirk腿上。Spock把男人拽倒在地，这次他瞄准了Kirk的脸。

　　Kirk翻身躲开了攻击，武器上的尖刺勾破了他的衣服。两人争夺着武器，Spock把Kirk拉起来。Kirk借着自己仅存的力气，把Spock推到墙边。

　　Spock倒在地上，然后迅速站起身。Kirk立即去抢另一个ahn woon，但是太迟了。Spock扑到人类身上，两人扭打在一起，争夺控制权。Ahn woon缠上Kirk的脖子，Spock紧紧勒着它。

　　Kirk的手指绕上Spock的脖子，但是他使不出力气。Kirk喘着粗气，掐着Spock的脖子。Spock越勒越紧。男人的脸先是变红，然后变得青紫，接着他停止了呼吸。

　　Kirk身子软了下来，倒在一边。Spock站起身，脸上是残暴的狂喜。他拎着决斗者的脖子。

　　“Kroykah！”

　　赢了！他赢了！

　　McCoy从一边冲过来，推开了Spock。“放手，Spock！”

　　Spock吓了一跳，松开了舰长的身体。他看着他的伴侣，他的战利品，他即将拥有的伴侣，检查着决斗者的尸体。不，这不是决斗者，这是他的舰长，Kirk舰长。他刚才做了什么？

　　Leonard肯定道，“他死了。”

　　Spock向医生伸出手，但是男人躲开了。他杀了舰长。他下了杀手，现在他是企业号的舰长了。

　　“我与你同哀。”T'Pau的语气带着百分百的真诚。

　　McCoy无视了客套话，拿出他的通讯器，“McCoy呼叫企业号。”

　　“企业号，这里是Uhura上尉。”

　　“让传送室做好准备，传送登陆队。”Leonard站起身，走到他的长官身边，“Spock先生，现在由你指挥。有什么命令吗？”

　　Spock解开了仪式腰带，递给警卫。他沉着镇静。他找回了控制。“是的。我过会儿再回去。”

　　McCoy看着颇为惊讶。他瞥了一眼T'Pring，“但是我以为——”

　　Spock扬起一边眉毛。他不准许任何争论。“我会在医疗湾和你碰面，讨论舰长尸体的安排。”

　　Leonard有些犹豫，他站在那里没有动。Spock伸出手放在医生的后颈上。力度很大，但动作也很温柔。他没有轻抚男人的脸颊，他不想让他的伴侣想起舰长的触碰。Spock允许自己享受着他的伴侣肌肤的触感。

　　Leonard紧张不已，但不是出于恐惧。很好，他再也不想让Leonard害怕他了。“我们之后再讨论。”

　　McCoy点了点头，干巴地说，“好吧。”医生回到倒地的长官身边。传送光束出现在眼前，将医生和死去的男人带回舰船。

　　他们刚一离开，Spock就开始考虑他的下一步动作。现在他是舰长，他必须确保没有人反抗他。接下来的几个小时很关键，但是有些事情要先解决。

　　Spock来到T'Pring跟前，她依然带着挑衅，趾高气扬。现在她应听从他的任何命令，他是她的主人，但是他不想要她。

　　Stonn恶狠狠地瞪着Spock，但是他不会抗议。他不能抗议。 T'Pring的最终命运在Spock手里。但是在他下决定之前，他需要知道一件事，“ T'Pring，你的解释。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Koon-ut-kal-if-fee_ ：place of marriage or challenge，结婚或决斗之地；
> 
>  _Kah-if-farr_ ：it is time，应该是“开始”的意思；
> 
>  _Kal-if-fee_ ：act of challenge，决斗；
> 
>  _Kroykah_ ：stop，停下；
> 
> 还有 _lirpa_ 和 _ahn woon_ 就是amok time那集里决斗时用的两种武器。


	5. Chapter 5

　　她的回答没有一丝虚假，完美的瓦肯式诚实。“Stonn想要我。我也想要他。”

　　Spock摇了摇头。“让我说清楚，”Spock说，“我是让你解释为什么选择舰长作为你的战士。”

　　T'Pring看了Stonn一眼，然后转过头面向Spock。“Stonn一直在瓦肯星，而你从不在这里。尽管存在链接，但我们从未说过话，从未联系过。我对Stonn的了解越来越深，我想和他在一起。我发现他也想要我，但是我与你已经订婚了。我只能通过kal-if-fee和你取消婚约。”

　　她说的每一句话都是简单的事实，但同时也是他已经推测到的事实。“我早已查明此事，”Spock说，威胁地眯起眼睛，“我并不愚蠢。”

　　T'Pring有些畏缩。这是Spock第一次在T'Pring的瓦肯冷漠外表中看到破绽。他继续询问，“你还没告诉我，你为什么选择舰长。”

　　“如果你的舰长赢了，他不会想要我，我可以和Stonn在一起。如果你赢了，你会给我自由，因为我竟敢选择决斗，我同样可以和Stonn在一起。而如果你不给我自由，”T'Pring停顿了一下，似乎在担心这个问题，但是她继续说，“结果也是一样。因为你会离开，我将冠你之姓，拥有你的财产，而Stonn依然在这里。”

　　Spock仔细考虑着。他知道她说的是实话。从她的姿态和语气中可以看出来。Spock和人类相处的时间足够长，他能解读肢体语言。在其他瓦肯人眼中她毫无表露，但Spock全都看在眼里。

　　T'Pring不只是想要Stonn，她渴求他。并不是因为方便，或者单纯的情欲。T'Pring想要保护Stonn不受伤害，她做了自己认为正确的事。现在Spock理解了，为什么McCoy明知舰长很危险但还是为了Spock以身犯险。他终于理解了。正是因为这个领悟，接下来发生的事并不合他的意。“符合逻辑。非常符合逻辑。”

　　T'Pring颔首，“我很荣幸。”

　　“但有缺陷。”

　　她失去了镇静，慌张地眨着眼睛，“什么？”

　　“你忽略了一件事，瓦肯男性的尊严。”Spock说。

　　T'Pring皱起眉毛，不安地说，“请解释。”

　　Spock继续说，“你没有选择Stonn作为你的战士，从而侮辱了他。”

　　她大惊失色，“我绝不会——”

　　“你让他在族人和族长面前表现得体弱无能。”Spock说。

　　“之前也有人选择非心仪之人作为战士，”T'Pring辩解，“历史中存在先例。”

　　“的确。”Spock说，“但是所有先例都是因为他们身体太过虚弱，不能参加决斗。因此才会选择亲属避免利益冲突。你选择Kirk作为你的战士，是在向族人表明你认为Stonn不够强大，并且你不尊重他。”

　　T'Pring摇着头，“不是的。这不是——”她看向她的爱人，“Stonn！”

　　那个瓦肯人转过脸不去看她。她睁大双眼，“Stonn？”

　　“如果他接受你，他就是接受自己的弱小。”Spock说，“或许随着时间推移，他会重获自尊，但那会是漫长而艰难的过程。”

　　“而你不打算要我。”T'Pring说，

　　“是的。”

　　T'Pring握紧拳头，瞪着Spock，“那么我会怎样？”

　　“你会成为Surak家族的奴隶。”他回答，“他们会决定你的命运。我将不参与决定。”

　　T'Pring心灰意冷，所有的傲慢自信都消失不再。“这是真的吗？”她问族长。

　　“是的，你会成为用来易物或者出售的财产，被卖给任何想要你的人。你将失去作为自由瓦肯女性的所有权利。决斗符合法律和传统。”T'Pau解释，出于同情她的目光柔和起来，“而胜者有自由决定的权利。”

　　T'Pring眼中闪着泪光。“所以你不会帮我。”

　　族长语气不容置疑。“我不能。”

　　她站在圆形场地中间，渺小而柔弱。T'Pring忍住泪水，再次恳求Stonn，“即使身为奴隶可被买卖，你也不愿意要我吗？”

　　Stonn没有出声，他连看都没有看她一眼。

　　Spock从未施展怜悯，但是眼前的女人现在只是个可怜人，他为她感到同情。T'Pring低下头，深深陷进自己的痛苦。

　　“你准备好成为Surak家族的奴隶了吗？”T'Pau问，语气温柔而平静。Spock上一次听她这样讲话，他还是个孤苦伶仃倍受折磨的小孩子，和现在的T'Pring非常像。

　　女人不屑地紧闭双眼，“我宁愿死。”

　　T'Pau的回答让在场的人都震惊不已，“如果这是你的愿望，我们将满足你。”

　　T'Pring谨慎地问，“怎么做到？”

　　“在你进入家族之前，Spock仍是你的主人。”瓦肯年长者朝Spock点了点头，“如果他想，他可以解决你。”

　　这是个有失风度但非常简单的解决方式。Surak家族不必处理一个不想要的奴隶，而所有瓦肯人的荣耀得以保存，最重要的是，T'Pring能够保留尊严。Spock看出了背后的智慧，但只有T'Pring真正情愿的条件下，Spock才会这么做。“这是你想要的吗？”

　　Spock能看到她眼中闪着希望，“如果Stonn不愿要我，我别无选择。”

　　他示意T'Pring走上前。她站在他面前，高昂着头。她不会带着恐惧走入黑夜。

　　Spock的大手轻轻捧着女人的脸。她有着自己独特的美丽与聪颖（cunning）。即使身为奴隶，她也能成为任何瓦肯人的出色伴侣。可惜的是，Stonn太过愚蠢。Spock把手放在她的喉咙上，低语道，“我很遗憾，你选择作为伴侣的人配不上你。”

　　他收紧了双手。

　　咔！结束了。T'Pring无力地倒在地上，她的双眼安心地闭上了。Stonn痛苦地叫出声，但是太迟了。他跪在爱人身边，轻轻抱着她的身体。

　　这是他真正的弱点，接受不了这样的她。如果Stonn更加坚强，他会忍受随之而来的嘲讽讥笑，接受她的爱意。他们可以携手一生，即使需要面对他人的冷眼。他是个可悲的懦夫。

　　Spock端详着剩下的瓦肯人，“荣耀依旧。从今日起，不要让任何人贬低T'Pring。”他翻开通讯器，“企业号，一人准备传送。”

　　族长伸出手行了瓦肯举手礼。她注视着他，为他感到骄傲，“繁荣昌盛，生生不息，Spock。”

　　Spock只是扬起一边眉毛，“我别无选择。请传送。”

 

*****

 

　　刚回到企业号，Spock就朝医疗湾走去。他在走廊里遇到的船员都小心地看着他。显然他们还在担心他的精神状态。等他处理完最要紧的事之后，他会向他们展示自己的权威。

　　而现在，舰长的尸体等着他处理，医生等着他抚慰。

　　Leonard独自待在办公室内，桌上放着很多PADD，他在其中一个上随意地写着什么。

　　Spock走进房间，双手背在身后，“McCoy医生。”

　　Leonard停下工作，瞪着Spock，“时间有点短啊。你一般比这要持久得多。”

　　Spock颇为恼怒。很显然医生的言论源于错误的设想。应当及时纠正。“我没有占有T'Pring。”

　　McCoy半信半疑，“那刚才唱歌跳舞是在干什么？让大家开心一下？”

　　Spock太疲惫了，他不想对付这些问题，“这有关紧急的生理需求以及瓦肯传统。我没有选择。”

　　“胡扯。”

　　瓦肯人走向他的爱人。“Leonard——”

　　McCoy伸出触控笔指着Spock以示警告。“别。”

　　Spock上前抱住瘦弱的男人。“我必须与你谈谈。”他的医生身上的味道令人安慰。他们时间不多，但是Leonard需要知道Spock依然有多么想要他。Spock的嘴唇轻吻着McCoy的脖子。“有关我们的事。”

　　Leonard眼光扫过门边，他推开Spock。“现在不行。”这不是请求的语气。McCoy看上去紧张焦虑，坐立不安。据Spock的经验，当可能被发现的时候，医生就会有如此表现。

　　“如你所愿。”Spock说。他退到了较远的地方。之后他们会在McCoy的宿舍继续。尽管他的欲望不再强烈，他仍需重申他对医生的所有权。他也会让Leonard付出嘲讽他持久力的代价。

　　Spock把自己的思维转换为更加职业的逻辑。“Kirk舰长的问题仍需商议。根据舰队习俗，我们应该将他的尸体发射到太空中。但是我认为他的父母会希望事先查看尸体。”

　　McCoy揉了揉眼睛，“Spock——”

　　“恐怕尸体会被心怀不满的船员亵渎，但是我们可以采取适当的安保措施。”Spock继续说。

　　Leonard不耐烦地抬高声音，“Spock！”

　　瓦肯人无视他，一边踱步一边说，“因此我们应该把尸体锁在停尸房。”

　　带着讽刺的说话声打断了Spock的独白，“你不觉得应该先和我商量一下吗？”

　　大副转过身，惊讶地看到已经死去的男人。James T. Kirk舰长倚着门框，得意地看着他们两个。“舰长？”

　　“没错。”Kirk回答。

　　“你听到多少 ？”Spock问。

　　Kirk大摇大摆走进办公室，“足够我知道你认为舰上没人尊重死者。”

　　Spock抬起一边眉毛。“只是基于之前经历的推论。”他上下打量着舰长。男人看上去非常健康。“你没有受伤。这是如何实现的？”

　　“McCoy的错。”Kirk友好地把手放在医生肩膀上。McCoy反感地甩开舰长的手，但是Kirk心情很好，他懒得借题发挥。“他给我打的不是倍氧针。”他向前倾身，会意地低语，“是神经麻痹剂。然后我就晕过去假死了。”

　　Spock相当佩服医生的机敏。他一直都很欣赏Leonard的过人才智，但是亲眼看到更加令人愉悦。“我知道了。”

　　Kirk大声笑着，“是个好计策。”他的手攀上Leonard的肩膀，紧紧握住。“但是别再这样做了。”

　　McCoy讥讽道，“那就别再和瓦肯人打架。”

　　“我会注意的。”Kirk转向他的大副，“行了，我们要回舰桥了。”

　　“不行。”McCoy坚持道，指着舰长，“你可以回去，但是我不知道pon farr对Spock还有没有影响。”

　　Kirk之前展示的友好立即消失，他换上舰长角色。“你可以之后再进行全面的体检，”他命令道，“现在我们需要澄清任何有关我已经一命呜呼的谣言。”

　　Spock赞同地点了点头。“是的，舰长。”Kirk朝办公室门口走去，Spock跟在他身后。

　　“等一下！”McCoy急切地说。他抓着Spock的胳膊，“刚才下面都发生了什么？T'Pring呢？”

　　时间不多了。船员们必须知道指挥所在，因此Spock决定长话短说，“我杀了她。”

　　医生松开了Spock的胳膊，脸上写满震惊。瓦肯人转过身，跟上了他的舰长，只有哑口无言的医生留在原地。

 

*****

 

　　高速电梯里，Kirk设定了他们的目的地，露出一个得意的笑。“你杀了让你决斗的女人？这不是你的风格，不是吗？”

　　Spock叹了口气。他不想剩下的值班时间用来给星舰舰长解释瓦肯文化习俗。“Stonn拒绝她之后，她请求我结束她的生命。”

　　“Stonn？”Kirk轻蔑地哼了一声，“那你呢？她不是你的妻子吗？”

　　“我想要她只是因为pon farr，pon farr结束之后我对她不再有任何兴趣。”Spock解释，“因此她可以被Stonn拥有，但是由于当时的情况，他拒绝了。”

　　“拒绝？”Kirk怀疑地说，“就因为他没能和你决斗？”

　　“正是。”Spock回答，Kirk能够理解这些，让他感到有些惊讶。不过话又说回来，那人是舰长。如果Kirk情商不够高（read social situations ），那他根本进不了舰队。

　　就在那一刻，Spock意识到他之前低估了Kirk。他惊讶于自己的愚蠢。他让自己对Leonard的感情影响了判断。James Kirk是个很有头脑的人，忘记这一点只会招来灾难。

　　他们快到舰桥的时候，Kirk按下了紧急制停按钮。电梯停下的声音非常刺耳。Spock注视着他的上级。舰长只有在阐明立场的时候才会这么戏剧性。

　　“我没打算让你去死，Spock。”Kirk说。

　　瓦肯人扬起一边眉毛，“长官？”

　　“我和你谈话之前，已经下令改道去瓦肯星了。”舰长回答，“我想让你知道这一点。”

　　非常有趣。Kirk经常会虚张声势，再在最后透露自己的真实计划。这个男人之前的打算是什么？“那么欺瞒行为的目的是什么？”

　　Kirk双臂交叉于胸，“当你提到McCoy医生不知道pon farr详情时，我想到一个主意。McCoy是个才华横溢的医生，而某些特殊情况需要他的专业知识。问题是他非常挑剔什么时候使用他的专长，即使是为帝国效力。”

　　Spock知道Kirk在说什么，“他在拷问Martinez时非常乐意。”

　　舰长不屑地哼了一声，“在你打断他之前，他做得很好。”

　　Spock无视了舰长怼在他肋骨上的胳膊肘。

　　“关键是，他只会折磨那些他认为有罪的人。如果某人有任何无辜的可能，他就不会下手。”Kirk解释道，“我不能让我的舰船置于险境，就因为我们的好医生决定要有菩萨心肠。”

　　这是个合理的解释。其他人绝对会接受。但是Spock知道企业号上有很多合格并且乐意施酷刑的人。Kirk甚至不用下命令，就有很多人自愿服务。

　　在下结论之前，Spock需要更多的信息，“你为什么认为我的情况能够帮你解决医生的问题。我们的关系非常恶劣。”

　　Kirk弯起嘴角，“我想McCoy会把你当成他的病人。牵扯到病人时，他可不会追求逻辑。”

　　Spock对男人的策略感到钦佩，“我也观察到这一特点。”

　　“就算这招行不通，我也会带你去瓦肯星的。”Kirk说。Spock注意到舰长的胳膊晃了一下。

　　几周之前，在和Leonard做爱后头脑还有些模糊的时候，他们聊起了船员的“肢体语言”。Spock说他很难识别舰长是否在说谎，McCoy的回应是，“那是因为他是我见过最会说谎的人。可能也是你见过最高明的骗子，而且你还是瓦肯人。”

　　Spock皱起眉毛，“瓦肯人不说谎。”

　　Leonard嗤了一声，“是不说谎，你们只是推诿或者避开话题。”他露出一个懒散的微笑，“但是我弄明白了。他撒谎的时候，胳膊会微微抖一下。上个月和克林贡谈判的时候，我注意到的。”

　　Spock考虑医生的话后得出了结论，Leonard说的是正确的。现在这一认知得到了回报。

　　Kirk的声音把Spock拉回现实，“幸好McCoy太好猜了。”他边说边重启电梯。

　　在Spock回应之前，电梯门打开，他们的谈话结束了。Kirk趾高气扬走进舰桥，船员们忿恨地盯着他。很显然，他们非常失望，舰长殉职的传闻言过其实。Spock双手背在身后，跟着舰长，和他之前的习惯一样。

　　他朝Kirk恭敬地点了点头，然后回到自己的工作台。这是个很小的动作，但能传递出强有力的讯息：Spock依然忠诚于舰长。但是现在男人欺骗了他，Spock想着他的忠诚不会维持太久。

 

*****

 

　　轮班结束之后，Spock松了口气。他以为会有篡权暴动，或者其他混乱，但这几个小时内，面有愠色的舰桥组员只是在履行自己的职责。之前的决斗耗尽了他的体力，不过他一直头脑清醒保持警惕，pon farr的影响终于消失了。

　　现在舰上没有需要注意的事情了。没有谜团需要解决，没有阴谋需要阻止。他所要做的，只有和Leonard重归于好。他对自己没有任何错误认知。McCoy完全有理由迁怒，为了重获男人的青睐，Spock要付出很多代价。他开始得越早，越能尽快稳定他们的关系。

　　他穿过舰船走廊，避开任何巡逻的船员，朝医生的宿舍走去。Spock像往常一样没有敲门就进去了，然后站在门口等着。

　　Leonard坐在床边，手里拿着一个PADD。他从屏幕上瞥了Spock一眼，抬起眉毛，“你他妈的想干什么？”

　　“你想要给我体检。”Spock回答。

　　“差点忘了。”McCoy小声嘟囔。他放下PADD，从床头柜中拿出医用三录仪。他明显在等待Spock的到来，尽管他假装并不在意。

　　医生站起身，在Spock的身体周围挥舞着仪器，“你的荷尔蒙水平有点高，身体乏力，但是撸一发休息一下就没事了。”

　　Spock弯起嘴角，露出一个他希望具有诱惑力的微笑，“你愿意帮助我吗，医生？”

　　McCoy蓝色眼睛注视着他，关掉了三录仪。他只回答了一个字，“不。”

　　瓦肯人切回了不露感情的表情，“为什么不？”

　　Leonard摇了摇头，“你知道你差点对我做了什么吗，Spock？”

　　他回答时保持住了镇定，“我袭击了你。”

　　McCoy没有掩饰，“你差点强奸我。”

　　Spock试着解释，“我受到——”

　　Leonard不耐烦地摆了摆手，“我知道你控制不了自己，但这改变不了事实。也不能作为借口。”

　　瓦肯人低下头，“我很抱歉，Leonard。”

　　Leonard闭上嘴，只是盯着Spock看。他观察着瓦肯人，仿佛在看待解决的谜题。

　　Spock不确定这个反应是什么意思。他谨慎地上前一步，“Leonard？”

　　“你道歉了。”Leonard说。他看着Spock，像是在看一种新发现的昆虫。“我都不用提醒你。”

　　瓦肯人皱起眉毛，“我不理解。”

　　医生喃喃自语，“我想我也搞不懂。你太让人费解了。”他重重地坐回床边，揉了揉眼睛，“一开始你说只是上床，然后你的占有欲开始爆表，表现得像——”

　　Leonard打断了自己。他叹了口气，抬头看着站在那里的瓦肯人，“坐下，你开始让我紧张了。”

　　Spock坐在一把椅子上，他拘谨地坐在椅子边沿。这不是他期待的对话。

　　“我讨厌不能自己掌控情况的时候，Spock，特别是有关性爱。”McCoy解释，“我喜欢有界限，但你不断移动我的界限。然后你却告诉我，你一直都是故意的（原文是you've moved them part of the time，这句话读不太懂，直译就是「你大部分时间都在移动我的界限」，求大佬指教）！”

　　“Leonard——”

　　医生站起身，伸出手指着瓦肯人，“闭嘴，我还没说完。”McCoy厉声说道。

　　Spock等待着。他会听男人把话说完。

　　Leonard开始来回踱步，随着步伐越来越烦躁，“你告诉我你有七年一次的生理需求，但你没告诉我，我是什么瓦肯精神伦理肥皂剧里的第三者。接着你的交配期（space period）到了，想要杀了Chekov，差点在我自己的医疗湾强奸我，然后你竟然胆敢向我隐瞒你的情况。”

　　医生停下脚步，朝坐着的瓦肯人走去。他的步伐如被激怒的捕食者般优雅，不过看到此景的人大多数都已经死了。“为了你，我拿自己的脑袋冒险，送你去瓦肯星，帮你伪造舰长的死亡，然后你杀了那个你为了活命应该上的女人，”McCoy握住Spock的肩膀，力度大到Spock开始觉得有些疼。他晃着坐在那里的大副，“你他妈的到底想从我这儿得到什么，Spock？”

　　“我一直想要的，Leonard。”Spock甩掉医生的双手，抓住较瘦的男人。他把Leonard拉到自己的大腿上，一只胳膊锢在医生背后，另一只揽上Leonard后颈。

　　他们疯狂地吻着。每一次唇舌相碰，Spock都能感受到医生矛盾的表面情绪：情欲，渴望，恐惧，以及自我厌恶。McCoy的牙齿咬上他的下唇。意外的疼痛让Spock猝不及防。Leonard想要这样，依然想要他。Spock能感觉到。那为什么医生还要拒绝他？

　　男人向后撤，蓝眼睛里闪着怒火。他把双手放在Spock胸口，想要把自己推下去。但是Spock搂得很紧，他只能在Spock的臂弯中不断挣扎。Leonard吼道，“你杀了她，你个混蛋。”

　　现在他理解了，Leonard还不知道T'Pring的全部情况，“因为这是她的请求。”

　　McCoy停下了动作。他怀疑地眯起双眼，“我以为她是你的妻子。”

　　“她是我的未婚妻，而她选择了决斗。”Spock说。

　　Leonard瞪着他，“她拒绝你，你就杀了她。”

　　Spock的语气没有一丝感情，“在合法的决斗之后，T'Pau不会允许我杀掉我的未婚妻。如果我那样做了，现在我会在瓦肯星接受惩罚。”他非常庆幸只有两个人类陪他去了星球表面。讨论他失败婚约的结果非常不自在，多次讨论更是如此。

　　“决斗之后， T'Pring成为我的奴隶。”Spock说，“当我认为我杀死了舰长时，pon farr的影响就减弱了，我不再需要她。我拒绝了 T'Pring，把她的所有权留给Stonn。”

　　Leonard还没有卸下防备，但不再抱有明显的敌意了。Spock在取得进展，“Stonn才是应该决斗的人？”McCoy问。

　　Spock点了点头。他松开了Leonard，在男人后背安抚地揉着圆圈，“是的。但是Kirk被选为战士，Stonn的尊严受到了伤害。他不能忽略此事，直接接受T'Pring。”

　　“我的天。”McCoy身体向前倾，倚着瓦肯人的胸膛。他的脸蹭着Spock的肩膀。“那她就没人要了？”

　　Spock没有回答，他让医生自己得出结论。尽管不能获取细节，但他看得出McCoy在飞速思考。太多的情绪交织在一起，让Spock难以分辨。过了几分钟Leonard才再次开口。

　　“她为什么要这样做？为什么让Kirk为她决斗？”McCoy问。

　　“因为她想要保护Stonn不受伤害。”Spock回答，他想起McCoy为了救他的牺牲。他想着与医生争论此事，但最终放弃了。现在的情况太微妙了。

　　McCoy憎恶地哼了一声，“真是个白痴。”

　　Spock皱起眉毛，“我不能忍受任何人对T'Pring的贬低。”

　　“我说的不是T'Pring。”Leonard说。他坐直了一点，“她死得痛苦吗？”他问。

　　“时间非常短。如果她有任何感受，至少是暂时的。”Spock回答。

　　“很好。”

　　Spock伸出手捧着Leonard的下巴。他用拇指摩挲着医生的下唇，“你还在生我的气吗？”

　　“当然。”McCoy承认。的确是真的，Spock能感觉到医生其他情绪之下的怒火。但是自我厌恶和反感已经消失了。情欲浮出表面，Leonard用牙齿刮蹭着不断探索的手指指腹。“我们还没谈完。”

　　“Leonard，”Spock说，他的另一只手沿着医生的背向下游走，“我恐怕我的专注力不足以进行这种讨论。”他托着Leonard的屁股，把他们的胯部贴在一起，让CMO感受他硬挺的分身，“因为偏高的荷尔蒙指数。”

　　Leonard屏住了呼吸。“你这卑鄙的混蛋，”他的臀部默许地向前顶了一下，“你不会告诉我说，让你操我是我作为医生的职责吧。”

　　“我不会擅自行医。”Spock低声说，蹭着医生的脖子。他忍不住吮吸着Leonard的肌肤，紧接着他感觉到男人惊慌地绷紧了身体。Spock朝后退看着男人的脸。

　　Leonard的眼中满是惊恐，“别这样。”

　　“Leonard，怎么了？”

　　“我——”McCoy闭上双眼，整理自己的思绪。“我一直都知道你比我强壮，但是直到你在医疗湾袭击我，我才知道有多么悬殊。我不喜欢无助的感觉。”

　　Leonard在远离他。Spock能感觉到男人在封闭自己。“Leonard，我很抱歉。我不会——”

　　McCoy摇了摇头，“我不知道我还能不能继续下去了。”

　　他不允许这一切发生。Leonard对他来说太重要了。Spock不会让自己的尊严蒙蔽自己。他不会像Stonn一样，什么也不做。Spock捧起McCoy的手，亲吻着他的手掌。“求你了，Leonard，我会满足你的任何要求。我让你失望了，我想要弥补。”他将他们的手指叠在一起，轻轻捏着，“我想要你。”

　　Leonard不屑地哼了一声，“但是能有多久呢？”

　　“医生，”Spock说，“我不能阻止你终结我们的关系，如果你选择离开，我不会伤害你。但是如何任何人爬上你的床，他们将看不到第二天的太阳。”

　　Leonard的脸颊染上了淡淡的红色。他露出一个Spock见过最离谱的笑。“你想浪漫的时候，还真是该死的浪漫。”他用手指描绘着Spock的耳朵尖，“但是我们还是要好好谈谈。”

　　“之后再谈。”Spock向前倾身，他们的唇几乎贴在一起，“求你了。”

　　“如果我们要继续的话，”Leonard拖着长腔，“那么要以我的方式来。”

　　“无论你想要什么。”Spock承诺道。他轻轻蹭着医生的唇，但是男人躲开了。

　　McCoy的眼中毫无拒绝之意，Spock知道他赢了。他会满足Leonard的愿望，这是他欠他的。为了得到心仪的伴侣，适意的牺牲只是很小的代价。

　　“很好，”Leonard轻声说，“我们来玩个游戏。”


	6. Chapter 6

　　医学并不是Leonard McCoy施展创造力的唯一领域。在性事中，Spock经常能够看到医生向自己展示更加调皮的一面。而结果几乎总是令人满意的。就算并不愉悦，之后Leonard总会向他弥补。所以Spock非常期待这个新游戏。

　　“叫做‘问答游戏’。”McCoy说。他在Spock的大腿上挪了几下，用一种相当下流的方式蹭着Spock不断胀大的欲望。“想知道怎么玩吗？”

　　Spock一直都是个认真的学生，他立即回答道，“是的，Leonard。”

　　Leonard呼出一口气，气息打在Spock干燥的嘴唇上。“在你做任何事之前，要先开口问。”

　　Spock领会着这句话的含义。如此简单的游戏，似乎在Leonard通常的标准之下。但是医生得意地弯起嘴角，情热和占有欲让其他的一切看上去不再重要了。“我可以吻你吗？”Spock问。

　　“你可以。”医生回答，紧接着凑了上去。

　　他们之前的那个吻激烈而绝望，充满了怒火和自责。这一个则是甜蜜轻柔的亲吻，是更加愉悦行为的前奏。Spock的手指有些发痒，渴望拥抱和触碰。

　　他不情愿地向后撤，“我可以抚摸你吗？”

　　Leonard半睁着眼，轻声说，“可以。”

　　Spock搂住瘦弱的男人，双手抚摩着医疗蓝衫，他想要脱掉它，想要触碰下面的肌肤。他想要标记，想要宣告主权，想要拥有，想要让Leonard记住他属于谁。当Spock的手指在Leonard的臀部曲线游走的时候，他意识到他只要问就行了。

　　Spock的请求不紧不慢，想要把Leonard的衣服尽快脱掉。而McCoy也有自己的请求，他用相当慢的速度拽着Spock的衣服。医生满足地品味着Spock耐心渐渐消失的样子。

　　又一个问题，“我们可以移到床上吗？”接着Spock紧紧抱着瘦弱的男人，把他拉进自己的臂弯。下一秒他们的唇立即碰在一起，Leonard吮吸着他的舌头。Spock几乎算是把医生扔到床上，然后俯身压上去，让Leonard感受他的重量和力量。

　　Leonard笑着把Spock的一只手举到嘴边。手指上湿热的感觉让Spock的脸颊染上绿色。Leonard轻轻咬了一口，接着用一个个甜蜜的轻吻缓解疼痛。McCoy的情绪在较凉的肌肤之下温热无比。Spock想让那些情绪更加火热。他想要更多，并且现在就要。

　　“Leonard，我想要进入你。”

　　“不行，Spock。”

　　他愣住了。之前的游戏中并没有出现过拒绝。Leonard轻轻落下一个吻，抚平Spock眉间的褶皱。“还不行。我想要更加欲火焚身。”

　　Spock脸颊发绿，他想到在他不断撞进男人时Leonard喘息的呻吟。想到在适当刺激下，McCoy的脑海会向他敞开，让他读到真正的想法，而不是情绪。Spock点了点头，他能忍受暂时的挫败。

　　然后他的医生问，每个字都带着滚烫的乔治亚口音，“我能摸你吗[1]？我想要一起抚摸我们。”

　　Spock同意得不能更快了。

　　Leonard翻身去拿床头柜里的润滑剂。他在手上倒了足够多的润滑液，用体温暖了片刻。这景象让Spock的分身抽了一下。

　　“Leonard。”Spock低吼道。

　　医生笑出了声，咬着Spock的耳垂。“别着急。”Leonard用外科医生的冰凉双手握住两人的分身。他轻轻捏了一下。

　　美妙的感觉让瓦肯人发出一声呻吟。粗糙的硬茧和柔软的肌肤有节奏地相互摩擦。Leonard把脑袋埋在Spock颈间，潮热的气息打在他的喉结上。“有时候在舰队，一方伴侣会同意任何事情，即使是他们并不想要那样的时候。”他说。左手微微收紧，上下移动得越来越快。“这会给支配一方的伴侣带来一种满足的错觉。”拇指不断抚摩着褶皱。“服从的错觉。”McCoy的喘息吹进他的耳朵，“我不想让我们也是那样。”

　　Leonard的眼中满是情热，他的吻灼烧着Spock的脸颊。“我想让你知道，每一次我说可以，我是认真的。”手上的动作非常灵巧，柔软的肌肤和坚硬的挺立摩擦地越来越快。“我说可以，是因为我也想要。因为我想要你。”Leonard的话语滚烫地蚀刻进Spock的大脑。“因为我想要这样。”

　　“Leonard。”Spock想要再说些什么，但是他很难思考，也很难吐字清楚。“请停下。”

　　医生喉间发出一声呜咽。“如果你想的话。”他喘着粗气，松开了手。

　　Spock双手抱着Leonard的后颈，侵略着医生的嘴巴。他撤了回来，绿色的嘴唇非常湿润。“我可以给你扩张吗？”

　　蓝眼睛像是被点亮了，Leonard呻吟着说，“可以。”

　　如此简单的词语不应该有这样的效果，但是Spock感觉脊柱底部传来一阵热波。Spock扶着他的伴侣跨坐在他身上，Leonard的大腿紧紧地贴着Spock身侧。他摸到润滑剂，在手指上覆满厚厚一层，然后进入伏在他身上的身体。

　　Leonard绷紧了身子，片刻之后强迫自己放松下来。为什么人类的皮肤这么凉，但是身体内部却如此温暖？“等不及了，是吗？”McCoy拉长调子说。

　　Spock深入Leonard体内的两根手指作剪刀状。“自从pon farr到来，这就是我一直想要的。”Spock回答。

　　敏感的手指扩张着他的医生。侵入的感觉让Leonard颤抖着胳膊，他的腰贪婪地向后摆。“我唯一想做的，就是占有你，射在你的体内，把你标记成我的。”

　　人类喘息着，被汗水打湿的棕发贴在额头上。扩大的蓝色瞳孔围着一圈黑色。“T'Pring？”Leonard问。Spock能感觉到他的医生表面情绪之下的嫉妒。情绪很少，但充满憎恶久久不散。

　　Spock非常诚实，“我并不是为了T'Pring和舰长决斗。”

　　嫉妒消失了，取而代之的是气恼，“Kirk就是个混蛋。”

　　Spock停下了手上的动作。他的医生来回扭动，收紧包裹着手指的内壁，想要诱惑它们再次动起来。Leonard只想被操，他紧咬着牙，欲望和挫败交织在一起。Spock用上了比平时更多的自持力才没有投降，“我不想在床上讨论舰长。”

　　“行吧。”Leonard不耐烦地说。他伸手去够Spock的脖子，把他们的唇贴在一起。他咬着瓦肯人的下唇，“现在操我。”讨论的时间结束了。

　　Spock收回手指，扶着较瘦的男人。他引导他的医生慢慢地，慢慢地坐上他坚挺的阴茎。湿热丝绸般光滑的内壁包裹着他，将他的理智慢慢蚕食。Leonard的身体紧致又温暖，是他想要的一些。而他只要接受就行了。

　　“你知道我为什么让你这样对我？为什么我——”Spock顶到某个地方时，Leonard呻吟出声。他不由自主地收紧内壁，让Spock加快了呼吸。绷紧的大腿分得更开，让两人之间贴得更近。Leonard仰着头，笑得像个疯子一样。“因为和你做太爽了，亲爱的（You do me so right, darlin'）。”

　　满足的声音让Spock加快了动作。尽管他自诩有瓦肯人的持久力，他坚持不了太久。四天了，他想要这样的紧致，这样的顺从。他的医生太包容了，心甘情愿地接受Spock迅速急切的冲撞。Leonard接受他给予的一切，并以十倍奉还。

　　他快要高潮了，他感觉到Leonard和他一样。McCoy咬着下唇，不让自己呜咽出声。人类的脑海在慢慢敞开，没有丝毫抵触。

_我的。我的。只能是我的。_

_你的。你的。别再说这些了，你个绿血_ _——_

　　“没关系，亲爱的。”McCoy轻声说，所有的理智都被抛到脑后。“你可以射了。”

　　Spock闭上眼睛，双手紧紧握住Leonard放荡的臀部，接着他射了出来。这是他的，只能是他的，并将永远是他的。其他人可以觊觎这样的时刻，这样的亲密，但他们永远得不到。他会想尽一切办法确保这一点。

　　Leonard愉悦地叫出声，向后迎接Spock最后的冲撞。温热的精液射在两人之间。Leonard收紧了内壁，想要最后感受一次Spock在他体内的感觉。

　　Spock躺在床上，一只手抚着他的医生的后背。这是自从pon farr开始之后他第一次感到满足。他没有失去Leonard，男人还在这里，还在他的身边。

　　McCoy抬起头，脸上带着情热后慵懒的满足感。“你要是想的话，可以先去洗澡。你要在被人发现之前溜回去，我知道的。”

　　“还有时间。”Spock说。他想要享受Leonard在他身侧的感觉，哪怕只是暂时的。“我将在5.25小时后叫醒你，我们可以洗澡。”

　　Leonard用朦胧的眼睛瞪着他。“我们，Spock先生？那个淋浴间只能勉强装下一个成年男人，两个就更不可能了。你打算如何解决空间限制问题？”

　　“我打算，”Spock说，一只手不断向下抚摸，从医生的后背来到他的臀缝。“我们性交的时候，我将抱着你把你抵在墙上。”他伸出一只手指探进依然粘腻的穴口。

　　Leonard重重地拍了一下Spock出格的手，厉声说道，“该死的，我会一周都坐不下去的。”

　　手指微微弯起向内伸去。“这正是我的意图。”

　　McCoy喘息着，双手握紧床单。“不行，太过了。”

　　Spock收回手指，把手放在医生的臀部曲线上。

　　Leonard瞪了他一眼，然后伸手去拿医用三录仪。他看了读数之后说，“恭喜你霸道瓦肯，不再是pon farr水平的饥渴，只是正常水平的饥渴。”

　　“睡吧，Leonard。”Spock命令道，在Leonard的太阳穴印下一个吻，“你需要休息。”

　　McCoy翻了个白眼，把三录仪放到一边。不过片刻，他的呼吸就平稳下来，陷入了浅眠。

　　Spock渴望更多这样的时刻：平静的时刻，没有指挥的压力，也不必担心被发现。总有一天他和Leonard要公开他们的关系，同时可能需要面对报复行为。Spock闭上双眼，想着他真正需要的，是一个计划。

 

******

 

　　第二天晚上Spock不能和Leonard一起度过。虽然Spock的轮班结束了，但Leonard还在医疗湾。早些时候在舰桥，Sulu把Uhura上尉逼急了，结果舵手和通讯官的匕首有了一次亲密接触。

　　于是McCoy医生只能浪费后半夜把Sulu的脸拼回去。有时候Spock会怀疑企业号船员的心智水平是否达到了成年人标准。

　　既然他原本的计划泡汤了，Spock觉得今晚非常适合冥想。或许在放空大脑的时候，他能想出策略，来保障他与Leonard的未来。

　　他走进自己的卧室，然后通讯器响了起来，“Spock中校，有你的视讯，来自瓦肯。她说事关紧急。”Uhura通知。

　　大副皱起眉毛命令道，“通过加密频道接到我的房间。”

　　“是的，长官。”

　　Spock来到桌边，坐在椅子上。瓦肯星很少会有人联系他，女性更少，而有紧急事件的人更是少之又少。他好奇地输入密码，把视讯信号接到屏幕上。

　　出于震惊，Spock忍不住吸了口气，“日安，T'Pau夫人。”

　　瓦肯族长的深色眼镜注视着他。即使是在这么小的屏幕上，她依然非常威严。“我想要祝贺你的舰长奇迹般的康复。”

　　她当然知道。Pon farr的结束让Spock松了口气，他还没来得及考虑，如果T'Pau发现Kirk还活着，她会有什么反应。他的大脑飞速运转着，但外表依然保持冷漠。“谢谢你，族长。他没有受到永久性的伤害，我们很高兴。”

　　T'Pau的脸动了一下，但是Spock不能确定到底是微笑还是苦相，“Spock，考虑到最近的事，议会决定不再给你安排另一位新娘。”

　　他攥紧了拳头。他知道自己的反应是不合逻辑的。他已经做好了计划，无论议会说什么，他都会和Leonard结合。但是他们连拒绝新娘的机会都不给他，这是侮辱。“族长？”

　　年长瓦肯无视了他的忧虑，“你太固执了，非自愿的婚约对你来说是不可行的。”

　　他的喉咙像是被钳住了，呼吸变得急促。为什么，他做错了什么？“我——”

　　T'Pau突然改变了话题。“McCoy医生非常聪明。”她说，“很少能有人类骗过一个瓦肯人，更别说很多个了。或许是因为他和你度过了太长的时间。”

　　她知道Leonard的事。她知道他们在一起。Spock浑身发冷。如果议会知道McCoy的存在，他们有权利拒绝给他指配新娘。不幸的是，Spock认为他们不会同意他和医生建立正式的链接。他父亲和人类结合，这已经足够令人愤慨了。Spock想要与人类男性建立链接的请求是不可能的。

　　T'Pau继续说着，仿佛他们之间只是普通的对话，“他一定非常智慧。你的McCoy开拓了很多医学上的进步，包括神经移植技术。”

　　他再也忍不住了。Spock双手拍在桌子上，“为什么我们要讨论McCoy医生？”

　　一阵沉默。T'Pau的声音足以让沙漠变成冰窖，“你之前的表现一直是完美的瓦肯方式。不要让我失望。”

　　Spock顺从恭敬地垂下眼，“我道歉，T'Pau。”

　　T'Pau点了点头，“我接受，Spock。”刚才的情绪爆发像是没发生一样。“你知道族长的职责是什么吗？”

　　这是个奇怪的问题，Spock想着这会不会是某种陷阱，“族长的职责是保护瓦肯的传统。”Spock回答，回忆着自己在学校学过的知识。

　　“错了。”T'Pau说，“族长的职责是保护瓦肯族本身。”

　　Spock开始好奇，他从未听过这种说法。

　　“为此，繁衍后代是关键。通过保持传统的生活方式，我们能够保持人口稳定。”T'Pau说，“pon farr的目的是创造用来繁衍后代的链接。正因如此，尽管有些人已有心仪人选，我们依然指定婚约。”

　　整个古怪的说教中，Spock都保持沉默。T'Pau一定有什么密谋，不然她没有任何理由联系他。但是他不会冒着惹怒她的危险打断她。

　　“你的父亲想要与人类Amanda结婚时，他已经有一个孩子了，一个来自之前婚姻的孩子。”

　　他同父异母的兄弟Sybok，他记不太清。他的哥哥认为自己和同辈人格格不入。当Sybok蒙羞逃离瓦肯的时候，Spock毫不意外。

　　“因为他已经履行了自己的义务，第二次婚姻时他可以有更多的自由。”T'Pau解释。

　　Spock突然懂了。“如果我父亲没有Sybok，你们不会允许他与我母亲结婚？”

　　T'Pauy摇了摇头，“传统不会允许。”

　　Spock注意到族长的措词。很有趣。“即使违背传统，你依然同意了他们的婚事？请说明原因。”

　　年长瓦肯叹了口气，“我经历过很多，Spock。我见过太多事，也做过太多事。我知道传统只是保证延续的一种方法。另一种是创新。”

　　Spock觉得有些不安，“创新，T'Pau夫人？”

　　女人的眼神十分严肃，“实验。”

　　这句话让他感到有些心烦意乱。Spock知道他的父母用了非常极端的手段才能生下他。他童年时期经常被医生围着，进行各种检查。他们告诉他，是为了核实他是否健康，但这是唯一的原因吗？他的父母是因为T'Pau的命令才生他的吗？

　　“别误会。”T'Pau说，“你的父母之前已经想要一起生育孩子了。我只是利用这个愿望保证议会的配合。如果实验失败了，我们会承认Sybok是Sarek的继承人，并认为跨种族繁殖是不可能的。”

　　“但是我出生了。”Spock说。

　　“是的。不幸的是，你并不是完美的成果。”Spock的嘴角不悦地撇了一下，而T'Pau继续说道，“不是你的表现。在这方面上，你是完美的瓦肯人，就像你在Koon-ut-kal-if-fee中展示的一样。你尊重并完成了决斗，即使你渴望的是另一人。你让T'Pring死得体面庄重，你的行为符合所有瓦肯标准。你的宗族为你骄傲。”T'Pau高昂着头，她的话是真的。但是接着她恢复了平静，“但是，你不能生育。”

　　“那么，你们创新的尝试失败了？”Spock问。他有一种奇怪的感觉，骄傲混着苦涩。他只是大局中的一枚棋子，他对局势没有任何控制。但是他的族长认为他是真正的瓦肯人。尽管他从未承认，但是得到她的认可是他能得到最大的荣耀。目前的情况太让他困惑了。

　　T'Pau像往常一样难以捉摸，“或许是，又或许不是。”她弯起嘴角露出一个微笑，“就像你父亲一样，你更喜欢人类。你同样拥有和你父亲一样极高的判断力。你的母亲是Surek[2]家族一笔无价的财富。她的外交能力给我们带来了巨大的利益。你的父亲的选择非常明智。”

　　他从未听到族长对他的家族表示赞扬。Spock一直认为T'Pau只是勉强认同Sarek一家。他对这个女人还有很多不了解的地方。

　　“你的选择也非常智慧，Spock。我相信外科医生是非常宝贵的。”

　　Spock震惊不已，“你会允许我和McCoy医生链接？”

　　“是的。”

　　Spock不敢相信T'Pau会这么慷慨。这背后绝对有别有用心的动机。“为什么？”他问道。

　　T'Pau轻声笑着。她的笑声很不寻常。“你知道原因。”

　　他们讨论生育问题已经快半个小时了。是的，他的确知道。“你认为McCoy医生能治疗我的不育？”

　　“或许。”T'Pau说，“说不定他能找到让你与他生育子嗣的方法。”

　　他皱起眉毛，尽管这很困难，但并不是不可能的。他还没有说服Leonard和他精神融合，更别说链接了。而且链接之后，他还要强迫医生进行基因实验？而实验的唯一目的是满足瓦肯的利益？这超前太多了。“你的要求太过了。”他说。

　　“我要求你履行的是作为瓦肯人的义务。我的要求是，你应为全体瓦肯人的未来做贡献。”她说，语气有些严厉，“我们没有余裕保证有足够多的纯血瓦肯男性和女性。战争，饥荒，疾病，扩张，这些我们的历史都见证过了。这些灾难可能再次发生，被安乐麻痹是愚蠢的行为。现在，你是选择帮我，或者说我要让议会的决定保持不变？”

　　Spock沉默地考虑了一会儿。一方面，他得到许可，可以顺从自己的心愿。而另一方面，这一许可还附带奇怪的条件。“我与医生建立精神链接可能存在困难。”Spock说。

　　“我了解McCoy与心灵感应者之前的接触。”T'Pau拥有非常强大的信息网。很可能他们刚踏上瓦肯星时，她已经对他们进行了彻底的调查。“如果你愿意，Surak家族的治疗师任你差遣”

　　Spock低下头。T'Pau大方的提议让人难以拒绝，而只有蠢人才会拒绝。“感谢您的好意。”

　　“我们可以期待Surak家族迎来新成员吗？”T'Pau问。

　　这个问题听上去甚至有些无耻。“如果他同意。”Spock回答。

　　T'Pau微微上扬的嘴角出卖了她的愉悦心情，“那么我们的谈话接近尾声了。”

　　“谢谢你，夫人。”Spock觉得非常累，不仅是身体上，精神上也是如此。他需要冥想，但是礼貌命令他等待族长结束视讯。

　　“第二件事，”T'Pau说，“Kirk舰长向上级提出申请，要求增加保卫人员。”

　　Spock皱起眉毛。他没有看到这项申请的相关文件。“我们的安全部门不存在职位空缺。”

　　“那些护卫是他个人所用。”T'Pau说。

　　Spock大吃一惊。为什么Kirk会需要保镖？“Kirk舰长在这艘舰船上有绝对的权力。即使他的敌人没有全部清除，他也已经除掉大部分了。他为什么需要额外的人手？”他不假思索问道。

　　T'Pau的回应说明了一切，“不是每一天舰长都能死而复生。”

　　因为他在pon farr期间克制不住的暴怒，Spock给自己树敌了。因为瓦肯人的忠诚，再加上Spock没有野心，Kirk之前从不畏惧他。但是现在Kirk知道了，当存在恰当的动机时，Spock不仅会杀掉Kirk，并且能够杀掉他。

　　Spock和T'Pau互道寒暄之后便结束了视讯。族长向Spock承诺在本周结束之前，他的私人护卫将会送到，全都是精心挑选的瓦肯人。

　　熏香的味道扑鼻而来，当他的意识开始游离时，Spock知道他不能拖延，必须尽快与Leonard谈谈。

　　但是，在面对现实时，他的计划暂时搁浅了。各种任务，纪律问题，以及管理舰船的例行程序接连不断。每次Spock和Leonard独处的时候，他都用来进行肢体上的亲密接触，而不是讨论那些他们还没有明言的事情。

　　等到Spock找到足够的勇气时，最糟糕的事情发生了。ISS企业号被派到了Halkan星[3]。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注  
> 1：原文是stroke，就是手活的意思，想不到合适的词，但是翻译成「我能给你手吗」似乎很奇怪orz  
> 2：这里Surek可能是作者手误，应该指的是Surak（作者的设定大概是Spock是Surak的后代？）  
> 3：Halkan就是mirror mirror那集他们传送下去的星球


	7. Chapter 7

　　像这样的时候，和舰队最危险的几个军官坐在一起的时候，Spock会感觉到自己的尊贵地位。他们在会议室听取Halkan星球的简报。Kirk坐在首席，转述帝国发给他们的资料。Spock坐在舰长左手边， 他是房间里唯一的非人类。

　　他能看出其他高级军官看他和舰长的方式，有些带着尊敬，有些带着畏惧，还有些人带着嫉妒。唯一冷眼旁观的人是Leonard，这种仔细养成的态度让他们的关系很长时间都没有被发现。身为医生，他对舰上的政权不感兴趣。他更关心自己的小“帝国”，而不是和其他部门争权夺势。

　　与之相反，Montgomery Scott是个非常危险的男人，绝对不能轻视。很多人不把他当成威胁的唯一原因，是他对引擎和机器的爱。如果他曾有任何野心，那么他肯定是被铲除的主要目标。

　　Hikaru Sulu脸上爬着一道可怖的新伤疤，他是唯一冒着公开敌对风险的军官。作为安全部门的长官，他毫不惧怕比他级别高的军官。Spock不信任这个男人。

　　然后还有Uhura上尉。除了炫耀她的床伴集邮册之外，她非常低调。因为受过专业的通讯训练，她似乎总是静观默察精于心计。Spock尊重她的这一品质，并且确信其他人低估了她对舰上局势的了解。

　　最后是Kirk舰长。他是这座堡垒的国王，是这片地盘的主人。他总是带着难以捉摸的微笑，以傲慢态度待人。Spock已经认识他很久了，一直都对他抱有敬意。但是他们从瓦肯回来之后，Kirk的行为让Spock开始怀疑自己的忠诚。

　　“Halkan星有丰富的二锂晶石矿藏，就在星球地下等待开采。”Kirk说，“可惜Halkan人不打算把他们的二锂晶献给帝国。企业号的任务是说服他们改变想法。”Spock非常理解。二锂晶资源宝贵，不能任由Halkan人白白守着。Spock想着Kirk会照旧带上他的安全人员，包括他的保镖，很可能还有Sulu，当然也有Spock他自己。

　　“为了此次外交任务，我们要限制登陆队的人数。Scott少校，Uhura上尉以及McCoy医生会陪同我去星球表面。”好几个人都大吃一惊。Kirk往椅背上一靠，露出两排白牙，“1100时在传送室集合。散会。”

　　军官们敬了军礼，朝门边走去。Spock看着他们——包括舰长——全都离开之后，才走出房间。他有些担心Kirk把他留在舰上的决定。之前Spock一直都是外交任务的一员。实际上，Kirk曾告诉他，他是很多非暴力任务取得成功的原因。

　　被排除在外让Spock感到有些不安。他需要调整心态。但是他平时推心置腹的对象不到两小时就要下到星球表面，而他不想等Leonard回来再谈。

　　Spock去找McCoy医生时，他正在给围着他的下属作最后的交代。面对手下，年长男人得心应手，他的南方拖腔满是威严。Spock看着他们，等待打断的时机。

　　“我之前出过外勤任务，你们应该很熟悉这一套了。听从M'Benga的命令，或者酷刑亭一日游。不过，今天我们要招待一位特殊客人。”

　　McCoy医生领着那群助手和护士来到一张生物床边。床上躺得是Jefferies少校。Spock很熟悉这个人，毕竟把这人送到医疗湾的是他。

　　Jefferies看上去可怜兮兮的，脸上满是瘀伤和血迹，一只眼睛肿得几乎睁不开。McCoy一只手放在床上，挨着男人的脑袋。“这位是Jefferies少校，昨晚他想要毒死舰长。他之所以在这里，是因为他背后另有其人，而他不肯告诉我们他受命于谁？”

　　Jefferies咬着下嘴唇，咒骂道，“吃屎去吧。”

　　Leonard毫不犹豫地抽了他一下。耳光的声音回荡在寂静的医疗湾。“我希望在我回来的时候，我能得到这一信息。”他看着Chapel护士，魅力十足地说，“你可以监督审讯情况，同时检测他的状态吗，护士？”

　　Chapel粲然一笑，“我的荣幸，医生。”

　　根据Jefferies脸上讥讽的表情，他根本不知道她的本事。Spock非常肯定Chapel护士的能力远不止合格而已。她身为Leonard最喜欢的下属是有原因的。

　　Spock清了清喉咙，“McCoy医生，我请求与你讨论这次的任务。”

　　Leonard叹了口气。“好吧，但是长话短说。”他草草点了下头，解散了他的下属。所有人都二话不说回到自己的岗位。Spock非常佩服Leonard手下的井然纪律。医生来到Spock身边，领着大副回到他的办公室。“我已经审那混蛋一个多小时了，还没收拾东西呢。”

　　Leonard关上门，倚着办公桌。他双臂抱在胸前，屁股歪到一边，“你有事吗，Spock？”

　　这是个诱导问题。虽然他是来讨论Halkan任务的，但Spock忍不住挑逗他的伴侣。“我最近感觉工作上的压力在不断增加。”

　　McCoy扬起眉毛，“是吗？多久了？”

　　“大约一周。”他们上一次的亲密已经是八天之前了。

　　Leonard得意地笑着，“所以你就决定来看你的医生。你需要私人会诊吗？”

　　“是的。”

　　McCoy离开桌子朝Spock走去，脚步显得有些兴奋。“人们总说特定类型的刺激能够缓解压力。”他握住Spock的手。Leonard小心地分开浅绿色的修长手指，放到唇边。“口腔刺激可以吗？”粉色的唇瓣紧紧地包着优雅的食指。

　　Spock屏住了呼吸。Leonard太熟悉他的身体了。医生笑了起来，“还是说你需要更加强烈的刺激？”

　　Spock不假思索地回答，“我可能需要深入治疗。”

　　“今晚来我的房间。”Leonard轻咬了一下指尖，然后松开了手，“我会给你开点药。”

　　Spock点了点头，“我不胜感激，医生。”

　　Leonard冲瓦肯人露出一个貌似羞涩的微笑，接着挺直腰板。短短的几秒钟之内，这个男人从Spock的伴侣转换成他的同事，McCoy医生。“我知道你不是来调情的。到底什么事？”

　　Spock觉得最好有话直说，“舰长挑选的登陆人员有些不寻常。”

　　“你也这样觉得？”Leonard摇了摇头，“我不知道他在想什么。”

　　“或许他想要向Halkan人展示无害的一面。用言语而不是力量打动他们。”Spock说。

　　Leonard点了点头，“有道理，毕竟他们是和平主义者。很多人看到Uhura是女人，就不会把她放在心上。”医生发出一声嗤笑。他见识过太多次Uhura匕首的威力，绝不会认为她是无害的。“说真的，带着首席工程师、CMO以及通讯官，与带着一群打手以及一个瓦肯人是两码事。”

　　“的确。”

　　McCoy抱着胳膊，“但是，你还是在想为什么没有你。”

　　Spock决定承认他的忧虑，“我认为我未选入登陆队，会给船员传递错误的信息。”

　　Leonard忍不住皱起眉毛。

　　Spock抬起一边眉毛，“你也有过这个想法。”

　　“是的。”McCoy揉了揉眼睛，“可能有合理的解释。你最近出过太多外勤任务了，他可能想让你休息一下。”Leonard不相信这个解释，“或者Halkan人的恐外症比我们想的严重得多。”

　　“或者舰长不再相信我了。”

　　听到此话，Leonard绷紧了身子。很显然他也得出了同样的结论。“保持警惕，小心有人偷袭。”Leonard捧着Spock的侧脸，拇指抚摩他的脸颊。“如果船员认为会有权力变动，他们会开始站队的。”

　　“你站在谁的那边，Leonard？”

　　McCoy看上去有些愤慨，像是被Spock的问话冒犯了。他摇了摇头，亲了一下爱人的嘴角。“白痴地精。”他撤了回来，脸上带着嘲讽的微笑，“赶紧滚蛋，我还有工作要做。”

 

*****

 

　　舰桥很安静。Sulu和Chekov在各自的位置上，用最大限度的效率履行他们的职责。轮机室的能源供给充足，而且舰上没有暴力事件发生。到目前为止，Leonard担心的行刺还未发生。至少，舰长不在的时候，没有人采取行动。

　　Spock已经几个小时没有收到登陆队的消息了。与此同时，他们所在的轨道在离子风暴的范围之内。当风暴触到舰船护盾的时候，舰上已经有几名船员受伤了。没有人知道这会对任务造成怎样的影响，但是登陆队应该尽快离开星球。

　　Spock坐在舰长椅上，等待他们的联络。

　　“Kirk呼叫企业号。”

　　Spock按下通讯按钮，“企业号，这里是Spock。”

　　“汇报离子风暴的情况。”舰长命令道。

　　“标准型离子，舰长，但是非常激烈——”

　　因为磁暴的冲击，企业号颠簸了一下。瓦肯人的语气有些嘲讽，“而且变幻无常。”

　　“对传送机有什么影响？”他能听出Kirk声音中的严肃。

　　Spock一直在等科学部的预测结果，但是目前毫无进展。他诚实地回答，“还未可知。”

　　“准备传送登陆队。”Kirk说，“设计扩展轨道避开干扰。Kirk呼叫完毕。”

　　“执行，Sulu先生。”Spock命令。

　　他看着舵手在电脑上输入命令。当所有准备工作都完成时，他说，“Sulu你来指挥。”

　　“是的，长官。”

　　Spock离开舰桥。在去传送室的路上，他考虑着Halkan任务结果如何。Kirk没有任何表示，他的工作是否成功。不过，几分钟之内Spock就能知道。

　　传送室的门在他身后关闭，除了他，房间里还有Kyle少尉以及几名守卫。Kyle是Scott的手下，一位真正的工程师，忠诚于这艘船，而不是什么人。Spock希望有更多像他一样的船员。

　　传送光束的声音传到他的耳边，Spock走近控制面板。Kyle抬起头，一脸迷惑地看着他，“有问题，长官。”

　　“传送会受到风暴干扰。你必须进行中和补偿！”Spock紧紧盯着传送台。四个熟悉的身影显形，消失，然后再次出现再次消失。就像是传送光束不能锁定到他们的分子。Kyle慌乱地操控着，想要锁定他的长官们。

　　Kyle的额头上满是汗珠，由此Spock知道他不是故意而为。这不是谋杀，真的是失误。

　　时间一秒秒过去，Spock开始担心。传送机出什么问题了？会把所有人都传送回来还是其中几个？他们能完整重组还是只有一半显形？Leonard一直都很讨厌传送机，将身体中的所有分子打散再重新拼好。如果他的伴侣因此而死，Spock绝对无法接受。

　　如果Kyle不能把Leonard送回来，无论是不是过失，他都会折断技师的脖子。

　　Spock的手在身侧动了一下。不会费太大力气。他一只手就能办到。而守卫无可奈何。他想象着那个画面，技师的身体瘫在地上，脖子扭出不正常的弯度。就在此时，登陆队显形在传送台上。

　　Spock保持表情冷漠。Kyle还能多活一天。很好。他不希望自己不得不找人代替Kyle。

　　Kirk走下台子，Leonard跟在他身后，他打趣地说，“Spock说得对。是很颠簸。”

　　他们走了几步然后停下了，仿佛出了什么问题。Kirk谨慎地观察着房间里的人。Spock并不意外，毕竟传送机出了故障。舰长认为有人想要暗杀他，这绝对是有可能的。

　　Spock和Kyle向他们的长官敬了军礼，守卫们也跟着照做。舰长外勤任务归来向他行礼并不常见，但是Spock认为需要消除Kirk的疑虑，让他知道他依然掌权。

　　而舰长的回应是低头看着自己的身体，像是在确认自己是否完好无损。Leonard，Scott和Uhura互相打量着对方，然后观察房间里的其他人。尽管ISS的军官们都有某种程度上的偏执，但他们的这一行为有些令人费解。他们可能也会认为有人想要谋杀舰长，而且自己被牵扯到了其中。

　　Spock需要尽快与Leonard讨论。但是现在他必须履行职责。

　　“标准程序，Kyle先生。”他命令道，“控制中和。”

　　Kyle听令照办，“是的，长官。”

　　Spock一直都是非常出色的大副，他走上前，“任务情况，舰长？”

　　Kirk有些畏缩，仿佛不知道该说些什么。Spock看到Uhura在朝Scott走去，她好像有什么疑问。但在她开口之前，工程师让她保持安静。Leonard谨慎地看着所有人，比之前几个月都要有所戒备。Halkan星上发生了什么？

　　“没有变化。”Kirk说。

　　“标准程序，舰长？”Spock注意到Kirk低头看了一眼他的武器。舰长点了点头。Spock走向传送控制台，“Sulu先生，设定相位炮，准备轰炸Halkan城市。”

　　Sulu回答，“是的，Spock先生。”

　　“他们军事力量如何，舰长？”

　　Kirk摇了摇头，“一无所有。”

　　这是个惊喜。企业号之前遇到过反战主义社会，但是他们都有武装力量。“很遗憾这个社会选择了灭亡。”他转向传送台技师。星舰上最重要的就是纪律，尽管Kyle做了很大的努力，他的操作出现了失误。“Kyle先生，刚才的命令是对磁暴进行中和。”

　　金发男子摇了摇头，“但是我尽力了，Spock先生。我真的尽力了。”

　　Spock眯起双眼，“对设备的疏忽不能容忍。”

　　Kyle继续申辩，“但是Spock先生——”

　　“你的酷刑器。”他命令道。现在被惩罚，对Kyle来说更好，而不是之后落在Kirk手里。

　　技师向后退了一步，“不，Spock先生。”

　　大副坚定不移，“请交出你的酷刑器。”

　　“不，Spock先生！我尽力了。我真的尽力了！”一位守卫抓着他，把他固定在那里。守卫用另一种手拿走Kyle的酷刑器，交给了Spock。

　　惩罚很少会给Spock带来愉悦。如果罪有应得，当不守规矩的受罚者挣扎时，他会感到有些得意。而当受罚者不应受苦时，他什么感觉也没有。他并不享受伤害Kyle，但是他知道他在拯救男人的性命，这让他有些安慰。

　　他把酷刑器放在Kyle的胸口。男人的神经像是着火了一般，他惊恐地呻吟着。酷刑器的脉冲传遍全身，他连挣扎的力气都没有。Spock感受过酷刑器带来的痛苦，舰队里所有人都感受过，但是从来没有人能够习惯。无论被惩罚多少次，灼痛依然难忍。

　　Spock移开酷刑器，看着Kyle瘫坐在地上。他垂下手，酷刑器从他手中滑落。他注意到登陆队员都带着奇怪的表情看着他。希望这样公开的惩罚能够平息舰长的怒火，让他不再继续迁怒于Kyle。

　　Spock走向传送台，“Scott先生，风暴对你的辖区造成了轻微损伤。”他转向Leonard，后者一脸木然地保持谨慎，“有几位伤员需要你的治疗，医生。”他们一动不动站在那里。“先生们？”

　　“Spock先生？”

　　他转过身。尽管全身剧痛，Kyle回到了控制台。

　　“什么？”Spock回应。

　　“能量束有些波动，长官，就在登陆队显形的时候。”Kyle摇了摇头。“我从没见过这种事。”

　　Spock皱起眉毛，“因为你的过失？”他觉得McCoy会说他有点“过分指责（ laying it on thick）”，但是场面还是需要维持的。

　　“不是的，Spock先生。”Kyle回答，语气非常真诚，“在那之前。”

　　因为他的失言再次惩罚Kyle反而会产生相反的效果。Spock给了他一个台阶。“可能是猛烈风暴导致的。”他说。接着他转向Kirk，“舰长，你有什么异常的感觉吗？”

　　Kirk愣了一下。“是的。”他听起来像是在说什么借口。舰长扭过头，“McCoy医生，你最好给我们检查一下。传送过程不太顺利。”

　　Leonard默许地点了点头，“是的，长官。”

　　登陆队员走向门边。门开的时候，Kirk转过头补充说道，“Spock先生，检查一下传送机线路。”

　　Spock点了点头，然后登陆队消失在了走廊里。

　　过了一会儿，Kyle小声说，“他们是不是有点奇怪，Spock先生？”

　　瓦肯人抬起一边眉毛，“你也注意到了？”

　　Kyle点了点头。

　　“不准与任何人谈到这件事。”Spock命令，“剩下的值班时间去休息吧，不要离开你的宿舍。”

　　“是的，长官。”Kyle看上去松了口气。经受过酷刑他需要休息，更重要的是，如果不出头露面，他可以活下来。

 

*****

 

　　Spock组建了一个特殊工作组，检查传送机是否存在人为篡改。他选择Moreau上尉作为组长，他想Kirk应该足够信任她的调查结果。离子风暴后越快把舰长安抚下来，Spock越快能够重新得到Kirk的赏识。

　　他擅自决定回到自己的宿舍，进行短暂的休息。一个小时后，Spock满意地收到了医疗湾的报告，上面说外勤队员身体状况良好。他的计划少了一项棘手的问题。既然现在他看到了报告，舰长应该会回到舰桥。

　　高速电梯的门一打开，Spock就注意到有什么不对劲的地方。屏幕上的Halkan星和预想的不太一样。他走到舵手身边。没有读数。他抬起头对Kirk说，“星球的自转已经将主要目标带离相位炮射程。”

　　“要我校正轨道到新的轰炸位置吗？”Sulu问。

　　Kirk摇了摇头，低声说，“不必。”

　　Spock抬起眉毛。Kirk在做什么？他们有军令在身。Spock不想进行Leonard称之为“出风头”的行为，但是他不能冒险让整个企业号得罪帝国。“锁定第二目标城市。”他命令Sulu。

　　“是的，长官。”舵手回答。

　　Kirk仰靠着椅子，“Uhura上尉，联系Halkan议会。我想再和他们谈谈。”

　　她点了点头，“好的，长官。”

　　这一行为让Spock感到不解，“舰长？”

　　“这是个新种族。”Kirk解释，“除了二锂晶，他们还有很多别的价值。”

　　虽然Spock赞同这一点，但这不是Kirk平时的态度。“但他们已经表示不会与我们合作。他们拒绝了帝国。指挥条例规定我们要杀一儆百。”

　　“次级目标现在离开射程。”Sulu说。

　　Kirk态度坚定，“相位炮待命，Sulu先生。”

　　Spock必须挽回局面，“这是严重的违抗命令，舰长。”

　　“我有我的理由。”Kirk说，“我有时间会向你解释的。”

　　舰长的语气让Spock感到气愤。但是在他回应之前，Uhura打断了他们。“舰长，Halkan议会的议长在二号频道。”

　　Kirk按下椅臂上的通讯按钮。屏幕上的Halkan议长看上去衰老而疲惫，他看着他们。

　　“抵抗是没有用的。”Kirk说。

　　议长摇了摇头。他的语气带着悲伤的倦意。他知道他们即将面临的命运。“我们没有抵抗你们。”

　　“你有12小时的考虑时间。”Kirk回应。

　　Spock震惊不已。12小时？这是从来没有出现过的事。

　　“无论是12年，Kirk舰长，还是12000年。”屏幕上男人的表情坚定无比，“我们的道德准则要求我们拒绝你们的要求，你们开采二锂晶只会造成毁灭。”议长说。

　　“我们会夷平你的星球，肆意掠夺。”Kirk告诉他，“这就是毁灭。你们会被灭族。”舰长似乎真的在和男人讲道理。

　　“为了捍卫我们的原则。”议长坚持道。

　　“我们不会妥协。”Kirk说，“十二小时。仅此而已。切断通讯。”他命令Uhura。“关闭相位炮。”

　　Sulu服从了命令，“是，长官。”

　　“十二小时，舰长？”Spock问，他想知道舰长的动机是什么，“前所未有。”

　　Kirk抬起眉毛看着他，仿佛在挑衅Spock胆敢继续说下去。Spock沉默了。Kirk满意地转着椅子，“我要回宿舍了。”他站起身走到通讯台边，“Uhura上尉，让McCoy医生和Scott先生找我报到。”

　　Uhura张开嘴想要争论，但是Kirk摇了摇头。这已经是第二次她在提出疑问前被打断了，先是Scott后是舰长。Uhura想说的话到底是什么，以至于连开口都不被允许？她知道舰长的什么密谋？她不赞同吗？Kyle已经注意到登陆队的反常行为，还有多少人注意到了？

　　Spock需要让Kirk知道有人在盯着他，不止是Spock一个人，而是所有船员。“舰长，你已经将你自己置于非常危险的境地了。这一行为必须上报。”或许隐含的威胁足以让舰长服从帝国的条例。

　　一阵沉默。“你随意，Spock先生。”然后Kirk走进电梯离开了。

　　这不是Spock预计的回答。非常，非常不对劲。Spock心烦意乱，不只是因为舰长在面对Halkan人时反常的犹豫，还有他坚持和Leonard待在一起。的确，Kirk还要求其他登陆队员到场，但是关系到舰长对他伴侣的意图，他的担忧阻碍了他的逻辑。

　　Spock需要更多信息才能得出肯定的结论，但是有一件事很明确：如果Leonard是对的，企业号的政权格局正在发生变化，那么医生已经处于漩涡正中心。


	8. Chapter 8

　　袭击后没过多久，Spock的密探就将Chekov企图刺杀Kirk的报告呈给他了。很显然，这位少尉想要偷袭舰长，不过因为遭到同僚背叛，他没有得逞。Kirk舰长只受了轻伤，领航员则被送进了酷刑亭。之后Kirk直接回了自己的宿舍，没有去医疗湾。如果早些时候舰长没有命令McCoy医生去他宿舍报到的话，放弃去医疗湾处理伤口会是非常奇怪的表现。

　　想到此处，Spock抑制住了想要怒吼的冲动。Spock没有气急败坏地闯进Kirk的房间，完全是因为Montgomery Scott也同样在场。有时候他会觉着自己在保护伴侣这件事上，是不是太过狂热了。但是一想到在瓦肯星上，舰长抚摸Leonard时意图不轨的眼神，Spock所有的疑虑都消失了。

　　他用私人电脑给他的密探发了新的命令：随时随刻监视舰长是否有任何可疑行为，McCoy医生一离开Kirk宿舍就通知他，他的保镖Seren将在半小时后与他碰面。Seren是T'Pau挑选的五个瓦肯人之一，为了Spock在企业号服役期间，保障他的安全。

　　虽然Seren平时的任务是暗中保护McCoy医生，但Spock觉得此时监视Kirk宿舍的密探已经足够多了。如果发生意外，他们绝对能够保护Leonard。

　　半小时后，Spock把指挥权暂时交给Sulu，便离开了舰桥。刚一出高速电梯，他就遇到了Seren。Spock一句话没说就沿着走廊向酷刑亭走去。

　　Seren顺从地跟在后面。在Spock和T'Pring失败的婚礼上，Seren是在场的氏族成员之一。这位年轻的族人非常敬佩Spock的智慧以及他对传统的坚持。实际上，Seren相信，“你把当众受辱变成了个人胜利。很少有人能够夸耀这样的成就。”

　　正因如此，Seren对Spock俯首帖耳。

　　他们走到交叉路口的时候，Spock看到了舰长。男人一定刚刚离开宿舍。“舰长。”他抬高声音，想要吸引Kirk的注意。他边走边继续说，“我很高兴你挫败了Chekov先生的计划。我会为你的死亡感到惋惜。”

　　Kirk没有看他。听到Spock的话，舰长似乎有些郁闷，“为什么？”

　　奇怪的问题。Spock一直都认为Kirk知道他没有野心。或许现在他需要澄清一下。“我并不渴望舰长之位。目前的科研职位更加合我的意。平心而论，我也不想成为众矢之的。”

　　Kirk弯起嘴角，讥讽道，“一如既往的符合逻辑，Spock先生。”

　　Chekov的惨叫声回荡在走廊中。他们停下脚步观看少尉受罚。年轻人痛苦地来回扭动身子。如果酷刑器能让你的血管烧起来，那么酷刑亭就是滚烫的岩浆，“酷刑亭是维持纪律最有效的手段。”

　　Kirk走向亭子，可能是想要近距离观察。舰长一直都很享受看到他的下属受折磨。Chekov继续痛苦地尖叫。酷刑亭今天状态极佳。“我假设你下令执行了整套程序。”Spock说。

　　“我还没决定。”舰长的语气似乎有些不悦。Kirk走回大副身边。

　　Spock赞同地点了点头，“的确。他的行为有必要判死刑。”

　　Kirk没好气地说，“我说了我还没决定。”

　　Spock只是看着他的长官。或许男人想要重申他的统治权。Spock耸了耸肩，移开了视线，“当然，这是你的决定。”

　　Kirk在离开时多看了Chekov一眼。Spock跟了上去，Halkan胆敢反抗帝国，这一情况仍需解决，“舰长，请允许我询问，你是否坚持使用你的非常规手段处置Halkan人。”

　　面对质疑Kirk毫不在意，嘟囔道，“你听到我的命令了。”

　　Spock不打算就此收手，“当然，这些手段违反了帝国的标准程序。你必须考虑后果。”

　　舰长停下脚步。他转过头看着Spock，“这是威胁吗？”

　　Spock摇了摇头，他非常清楚刚才Kirk的一个手下跟在他们身后。“这不是威胁，舰长。我只是陈述事实。”他说，“我认为你是一位非常出色的军官。我们合作的任务非常顺利，并且收获颇丰。”

　　他能看出Kirk脸上微妙的怀疑。Spock说的是实话。认真对待任务的Kirk是舰队最优秀的军官之一。他们一起取得的成就，比他们任何一人单独取得的都要多。但是这次任务Kirk的行为会引起麻烦。他需要知道这一点。

　　“但是，”Spock继续说，“我不能允许你的失常行为威胁我的位置。”

　　Kirk摸索着他的下巴，一种紧张的表现，“Spock，你认为我们应该消灭Halkan人吗？”

　　Spock不假思索回答道，“震慑必须维持，否则帝国将注定覆灭。这是历史的逻辑。”

　　“征服很容易，控制则不然。可能这次是我们贪多嚼不烂了。”Kirk似乎已经仔细考虑过这个问题了。

　　Spock没有时间等待Kirk结束内心斗争，或者是他的沉思。“舰长，我无意与你作对，但是如果你执意坚持这种莫名其妙的手段——”

　　Kirk打断他，“是我的问题，不是你的。你会发现，我是个非常强大的对手。”

　　Spock感觉胸口像是压着一块大石。舰长之前从没威胁过他。他们的关系已经变质了，Spock不确定是否还能修复。“我清楚，舰长。”Spock的声音有些不稳，“我相信你也很清楚，我同样很难对付。”

　　他从Kirk身边离开了，Seren跟在他身后。既然Kirk在舰上闲逛，那么现在Leonard一定是空闲的。和Kirk的对话让他感到有些不安。他需要从紧张和责任中释放压力。现在他要去找医生进行“治疗”。Leonard一直都非常了解Spock需要什么。

 

*****

 

　　片刻之后，Spock用他的覆盖密码进了医生的宿舍。果不其然，只有McCoy一个人。而出乎意料的是，男人在四处乱晃，像是在找什么东西。

　　“一定在这儿什么地方。”Leonard小声嘟囔。他跪在地上，看着床底。这个动作让制服裤紧紧地贴着医生的屁股。无意的展示让Spock想起他来这里的原因。他们真的太久没做过了。

　　Spock清了清喉咙，吸引年长者的注意。Leonard吓了一跳，转过身看着他。

　　“别再偷偷靠近我了。”他伸出一只手揉了揉头发，弄得有些凌乱。Leonard紧张地盯着Spock，“你来这儿干什么，Spock先生？”

　　“我来进行我的私人会诊。”Spock回应。

　　“哦。”Leonard看上去有些困惑。他环顾了一圈房间，“让我去拿三录仪。”他离开床边。

　　Spock大步走上前，握住他的伴侣的肩膀。轻轻一推，他推着McCoy坐在床沿上。Leonard抬头看着他，蓝眼睛里满是惊慌。

　　“别动。”

　　McCoy点了点头。

　　Spock跪在地上，绿色的双手从医生的肩膀来到他的膝盖。他打开Leonard的双腿，把自己嵌进颤抖的大腿之中。Leonard屏住了呼吸。

　　Spock向前倾，蹭着Leonard裸露的脖子。他能感觉爱人的身体有所回应。欲望渐渐浮现，混杂着Spock懒得分辨的其他情绪。修长的手指摸上医生的裤子拉链。

　　McCoy立即伸出手握住了Spock的手腕，“你在干什么？”他问。

　　医生散发出来的恐惧让Spock有些眩晕。为什么Leonard会害怕？他决定用幽默来缓和紧张的气氛，这是他见医生经常使用的技巧。“我准备为你口交，Leonard。这通常是性交之前的前戏。”

　　Leonard满面通红。恐惧消失了，取而代之的是羞愧和内疚。

　　“怎么了？”Spock问。

　　“我只是累了，Spock。”Leonard回答。他没有说假话。就算不能读取医生的表面情绪，他也能从Leonard微曲的肩膀和下垂的眼皮看出来。“今天太漫长了。”

　　Spock赞同道，“这次任务非常棘手。”他向前倾身，吻上Leonard的唇。他用舌头撬开爱人不情愿的嘴巴，但是接着撤了回来，波本酒的味道让他震惊不已。

　　Leonard脸上满是焦虑，皮肤下的神经仿佛在颤抖。他的手指不安地来回摆动，“这不是个好主意。”

　　Spock不得不提醒自己瓦肯人不会抱怨，“Leonard，已经八天了。”

　　“我很抱歉，但现在真的不合适。”McCoy说。他伸出一只手，安抚着Spock的胳膊，“我们明天再试试。到时候我应该就找回自己了（I should be back to my old self then）。”

　　“很好。”Spock站起身，感到有些烦躁。今晚的发展并不如他所愿。他转身准备离开。

　　“Spock，你还有别的烦心事吗？”Leonard问。

　　Spock叹了口气，“是的。”

　　Leonard往旁边挪了点，给Spock在床上空出位置。Spock接受了沉默的邀请，坐了下来。

　　医生紧张地挺直腰背。他的双手放在大腿上，仿佛不知道该把手放在哪里。“什么事？”Leonard问。

　　“我害怕你对企业号权势变动的担心是正确的。”Spock说，“Chekov已经试图刺杀舰长。其他人也会有类似的行为。”

　　Leonard皱起眉毛，“我们该怎么办？”

　　“Kirk越快制服Halkan人，我们才能尽快恢复秩序。”Spock解释，“现在船员对舰长的信任极低。他们不会接受软弱的人作为舰长。”

　　McCoy沉默地思考了很久。“你信任他吗？”Leonard终于问道，“你相信Kirk舰长吗？”

　　Spock叹了口气，“我希望我可以相信他，Leonard。”他站起身，“虽然你不认为他对你有所意图，但是还有其他迹象。我相信他可能会利用这次事件对付我。”

　　Leonard惊慌地睁大双眼。他抓着Spock的胳膊，把他拽回床上，“他不会的，Spock。”

　　Spock的深色眼镜打量着他的伴侣，“为什么？”

　　“相信我。”Leonard说。他像是鼓足勇气做了什么决定，然后双手捧起Spock的脸。想要被理解的恳求顺着Leonard手指传来。“他不会杀你的。虽然有时我不知道他在计划什么，但是这一点我很确定。他所做的一切都是为了全体船员的利益。”

　　Leonard的诚恳难以让人抗拒。医生的信念像是燃烧的火焰。“让他做自己想做的事情。”Leonard说。

　　面对这样的坚定，Spock无计可施。他接受了。“我会的，Leonard。”

　　Leonard弯起嘴角，露出一个微笑。年长者纠结了片刻，然后吻了一下Spock的额头。

　　“现在去休息吧，Spock。你看上去糟透了。”

 

*****

 

　　Spock回到自己的宿舍，他的欲求没有得到满足，并且更加困惑了。Leonard告诉他要相信Kirk，不过他还是心存疑虑。他的伴侣之前也为舰长辩解过，但从未如此坚定。Leonard拒绝上床的决定也给Spock带来了困扰。

　　之前Leonard也谢绝过性爱，但是从未像这次一样情绪复杂。而Leonard的所有情绪之中，内疚是最让人费解的。

　　电脑收到消息的提示灯把他从沉思中拉回来。他坐到桌边接收讯息。

　　这是一条来自舰队指挥部的最高优先级的讯息。他读着命令，感觉胃里开始翻滚。舰队已经得知Kirk对Halkan人的踌躇不定了，并且准备在未查明真相的情况下直接解决舰长。

　　他必须警告Kirk。

　　Spock按下了内部通讯系统的开关。他在电脑上迅速输入一段指令，然后等待舰长的回复。

　　“这里是Kirk。”

　　“这里是Spock，舰长。”Spock说。

　　“有事吗？”

　　舰长随意的语气让Spock抬起眉毛。“我收到了来自舰队总部的私人讯息。我将违反规定，把内容汇报给你。”他希望Kirk能理解到问题的严重性。

　　“什么，Spock先生？”Kirk的语气有些好奇。

　　“我的指示是，等待星球首级目标进入射程，保证你执行我们的任务。”Spock解释。

　　“那么，”Kirk停顿了一下，“如果我不呢？”

　　“那样的话，”Spock说，“我的命令是杀掉你，解决Halkan人，并接任企业号舰长一职。”

　　通讯器的另一端只有沉默。“舰长？”Spock说。

　　“谢谢你的消息，Spock先生。”Kirk声音平淡，“Kirk通话完毕。”

　　现在他知道绝对出问题了。作为刚刚被告知死期将至的人来说，舰长太过冷静了。Kirk应该大吼大叫，或者展示其他情绪。这个沉着的男人不是他熟悉的舰长。

　　再加上McCoy医生反常的内疚，他们的行为模式非常相似。Spock有些懊恼，没有观察登陆队另外两名队员，不过他怀疑他们也会有同样的反常行为。

　　“电脑，定位首席工程师Scott。”Spock说。

　　“在轮机室。”电脑回答。

　　“电脑，定位Uhura上尉。”

　　“在舰桥。”

　　Spock点了点头，两人的位置都不出所料，“电脑，定位Kirk舰长。”

　　“在他的宿舍。”

　　很好，这说明舰长还没有采取行动。Spock拿不准他是否需要确认Leonard的位置。Spock离开时，男人还在自己的宿舍，但是他可能不会留在那里。

　　“定位Leonard McCoy医生。”Spock说。

　　“在轮机室。”

　　Spock抬起一边眉毛，“轮机室有上报的受伤情况吗？”

　　“否定的。”

　　Leonard没有理由出现在轮机室。就算是他和Scott交际的时候，医生总是在娱乐室或者他的宿舍和Scott饮酒聊天。这绝对是反常现象。

　　Spock在数据库中搜查了轮机室最近的活动。他皱起眉毛。电脑的使用出现了大幅度增加。

　　“电脑？”

　　“待命。”电脑回答。

　　“解释轮机室的电脑活动。”Spock说。

　　“正在进行安全调查。”

　　很有趣。“谁在进行调查？”

　　“舰长和Scott先生。”

　　Spock考虑了片刻，“调查的性质是什么？”

　　“程序经过语音加密。”

　　这说明他们不希望自己的行动被发现。

　　电脑上的通讯干扰警报响了起来。Sulu又在监视他了。Spock打开通讯器，“为什么监听我的通讯，Sulu先生？”

　　“我的安全面板检测到大量电脑活动，Spock先生。”Sulu回应，“我正打算通知你。”

　　Spock不相信这个说法。

　　“舰队总部给你的命令，其本质不难猜测。”Sulu继续说。

　　Spock顿时火冒三丈。如果Sulu知道这条讯息，那么其他人也知道了。以Sulu的能力可能查不到具体内容，但舵手是并不愚蠢。“我认为舰长起疑心了。他在设法逃跑或者抵抗。”他说。

　　Spock忍不住重复了舰长之前的话，“这是我的问题。”

　　“的确。”Sulu说，“你是主角。”安全官继续说道，“我祝你成功，不然这责任就落到我头上了，你也知道舰长的敌人总是无故消失。”

　　Spock讨厌舰队的政治。现在他必须挫挫Sulu的锐气，否则他将面临对方公开的质疑。“如果我成功了，你就离舰长之位更近一步。”他说，“我并不想要企业号的指挥权，但若是形势所迫，我建议你牢记，我的密探会为我复仇。”为了得到更好的效果，他停顿了一下，“而且，他们有些是瓦肯人。”

　　舵手没有回应，接着通讯被切断了。

　　Sulu说得对。舰长在密谋什么事，并且牵涉到了Scott和Leonard。就算Uhura没有直接参与，她也至少知道此事。多次让她闭嘴，就是最好的证据。

　　但是Leonard让Spock相信Kirk时，他说的是实话。就算没有触碰感应，他也能看出Leonard是否在说谎。现在有两种可能性，Leonard的话是绝对的事实，或者只是Spock认为他在说实话。如果情况是后者的话——

　　得出的推论让Spock开始苦恼。登陆队所有的异常行为可能是精神控制导致的。舰长太过自信了，和他平时的性格差别太大。除了谈论舰上的事务，心直口快的Uhura却异常沉默。Scott少校绝对不会让这艘舰船陷入危险，但是如果他被精神控制了，他可能被迫做任何事。Leonard也是如此。

　　Halkan是个新种族，除了反战主义，他们的文化没有任何记录在案的资料。他们拥有心灵感应的能力，这是有可能的。这也能解释为什么目前为止他们还没有受到其他势力的骚扰。通过控制他人的大脑，Halkan人能够在不脏自己手的情况下进行自卫。他们可以自称热爱和平，而实际上并非如此。

　　Spock知道自己在妄下结论，但他没有时间仔细调查。Leonard已经被心灵感应者伤得足够深了，他的伴侣再次遭受精神攻击的想法，让Spock怒火满腔。“电脑，定位Kirk舰长。”

　　电脑回答，“在传送室。”

　　如果舰长破坏了传送机，那么剩下的船员几乎没有逃离企业号的可能。穿梭机乘坐人数有限，而且对于大规模撤离来说速度太慢了。而且谁知道Scott和Leonard在轮机室干什么？

　　Spock拿起一把相位枪，冲向传送室。他必须阻止舰长。Spock走进房间时，Kirk站在控制台旁边。

　　“请停止你的一切动作，舰长。”Spock走向Kirk，夺走了男人的武器。然后他从Kirk身边走开，走到控制面板跟前检查。似乎没有改动的地方。他拿相位枪对准舰长，“你在做什么？”

　　“你要现在开枪杀了我吗，Spock？”Kirk问，“我以为我能活到黎明。”

　　舰长的虚张声势并没有吓到Spock。“这将由我决定。”他说，“从星球回来之后，你的行为举止非常反常，不合逻辑。我想知道原因。”

　　Kirk双臂交叉在胸前倚着控制台，一副满不在乎的样子，“开枪吧。你在浪费时间。”

　　如果Kirk被精神控制了，那么控制力绝对很强。“我不会与你浪费时间。”Spock说，“你太固执己见了，一旦做好决定就绝不悔改。”相反，Leonard太脆弱了，鉴于他之前和心灵感应者的接触。如果Spock和医生精神融合，他能了解到Halkan人的计划，并且摧毁他们的控制。

　　Spock无视了内心告诉自己这只是借口的声音，只是用来得到他一直想要的东西，和Leonard进行精神上的亲密。“但是McCoy医生富有人类的弱点。”他想起Leonard如何帮助他送他瓦肯星，“感性，心软。你可能不会招认，但是他会。”

　　这是Kirk第一次听上去在生气，“你在冒很大的风险，Spock。”

　　舰长并不知道具体情况。如果Spock猜错了，那么他对自己伴侣的所作所为和之前那些人没什么两样。如果他侵入Leonard的大脑，没有找到精神控制的证据，Leonard永远不会原谅他。

　　Spock语气严肃，“我有枪，舰长。”Spock说，提醒舰长他正身处困境。“我不想像你之前的许多敌人一样，凭空消失。”Kirk终于抬起头看着他。他拿枪指了指门口，“劳驾。医疗湾。”

　　舰长悠闲地走向门口，Spock紧紧跟在后面。要不了多久，Spock就能知道星球表面都发生了什么。他会查明Halkan人是否企图反抗企业号。他只希望这一结果值得他付出的代价。


	9. Chapter 9

　　他领着Kirk穿过走廊，避开和任何船员接触。Spock想要专注于眼前的问题，而不是分散注意力去对付可能出现的刺杀，无论目标是他还是舰长。

　　他们保持沉默，没有任何寒暄或者客套话。这正合Spock的意。

　　传送室的门被打开，Spock把Kirk推了进去。走进去之后，他注意到房间里的其他人，Scott，Uhura和Leonard。“果然如此，整个登陆队。”Spock说。他预料到会是这样。至少这样他能暂时控制局面。

　　“舰长，请站到那边。”Spock拿相位枪往左边指了指。相信舰长会服从命令，Spock把注意力转到Leonard身上。“医生，”他说，“该回答问题了。”

　　结果证明这是相当严重的错误。Kirk立即转过身，左手打掉Spock的武器，右手跟着挥了过去。Spock惊得后退一步，抓着舰长把他扔到一边的耐力测试床上。

　　Montgomery Scott向他扑过来。Spock与他僵持了片刻，然后把Scott推到Uhura身上。Leonard冲过来，明显是要制服而不是伤害他。但是Spock受过格斗训练，而Leonard没有。

　　Spock不费力气就把Leonard摔到身后，让他远离伤害。只要Leonard明智地选择呆在那里——

　　虽然Spock只是短暂的分心，但Kirk抓住了这个机会。舰长翻过测试床，一脚踢在Spock的肚子上。Spock痛得哼了一声，向后退到门边。他从没见过舰长使用这样的搏斗技巧，让他颇为震惊。尽管呼吸不顺，Spock没有停止战斗。他不能输，否则企业号将被毁灭。

　　Kirk再次向他袭来，但这次Spock有所准备。他抽了舰长一掌，在舰长清醒之前又抽了一下。Kirk倒在测试床上，还没有恢复神志。Spock猛扑过去，挥动胳膊瞄准舰长的心口。

　　Kirk喘着粗气，翻到一边躲开了攻击。他们像野兽一样缠斗着，不断朝对方猛踢狠打。

　　纤细的双手揽着Spock的肩膀，将他向后拉。Spock不想伤害Uhura，但是她在碍事。他把她扔到一边，想要让她远离打斗。

　　Leonard从背后拽着Spock的胳膊，想要将他固定住。但Spock搏斗经验丰富，他把Leonard摔到地上。混乱之中，Scott想要扳倒他，但被他借助惯性扔了出去。

　　其他人都被打倒在地，Spock冒险看了Leonard一眼。医生一动不动地躺在地上。对伴侣的担心驱使Spock朝Leonard走去。但在他靠近男人之前，Kirk冲了过来，把Spock撞到远处墙边。

　　这是这次打斗中，Kirk第二次让他感到意外。Spock开始疏忽了，他不能疏忽。Kirk打了他一拳，疼痛迅速在下巴蔓延。Spock的眼中闪着怒火，他回了一拳。

　　Leonard和Scott再次冲向他，想要把他扑倒。Spock轻松地将两人甩开。他开始感到累了，他知道自己必须尽快结束战斗。但在他行动之前，什么东西破碎的声音传到耳边，他的后脑勺剧痛无比。Spock没有再出声，便陷入了黑暗。

 

*****

 

　　他没有想到他会再次醒来。当他失去意识的时候，Spock以为他要死了。

　　结果现在他躺在一张生物床上，Leonard伏在他身上，看着显示器上的读数。Leonard把他救回来了。虽然医生对他抱有强烈的情感，但Spock认为Leonard无法反抗精神控制者的命令。也就是说，是Kirk让Leonard这样做的。

　　为什么？

　　Spock迅速从床上坐起，一只手抓住他伴侣的手腕。Leonard在颤抖，脸上害怕的表情难以掩饰。

　　Spock注视着他，沉默的气氛有些凝重。

　　“舰长为什么让我活下来了？”Spock问。

　　Leonard没有回答，只是想要抽回自己的手。Spock用力握住脆弱的手腕。Leonard垂眼看着Spock的手，震惊地移不开眼。Spock向前推进，推着他的伴侣向后退。

　　Leonard没有出声，蓝眼睛紧紧盯着Spock面无表情的脸。Spock能感觉到Leonard的脉搏打在他的掌心。他能尝到Leonard的恐惧，但是他的伴侣依然沉默。

　　Spock把Leonard逼到墙边，将他困在那里。

　　没有时间了。Leonard不肯说话，而这艘船处于危险之中。他没有别的选择。

　　Spock举起手，修长的手指按在爱人的脸上。他把指尖放在他梦寐以求的感应点上。Leonard在不断扭动身子，但是他挣脱不了。Spock说出传统的仪式词，感觉脊柱像是触电一般。

　　“我们的思维在融合，医生。”Spock的声音有些沙哑，情欲淹没了所有关心和羞愧。“我们的思维合二为一。我感你所感。我知你所知。”他靠得更近了，紧紧贴着他的伴侣，仿佛他能将他们的身体也如思维一般融合在一起。

　　当Leonard的脑海敞开时，Spock恍然大悟。

　　传送室是错的？我们的制服怎么变了？为什么Spock有胡子？这个瓦肯疯子对Kyle做了什么？我的助手在折磨一个伤员。我们必须离开这里，全都不对！

　　Sulu不该有伤疤。这里的Chekov是个杀人犯。Chapel热衷于酷刑和处决。我的护士是个施虐狂。

　　Spock，Spock，Spock。太混乱了，那么熟悉又那么陌生。他来找我。我的Spock从不来找我。从不问我，从不——

　　停下。停下。快停下！这不是我的宇宙，不是我的医疗湾。这里不是我的家！我想回家！我想回家！

　　Spock从强烈的情感中脱离出来，强度之大让他有些惊讶。精神接触很短暂，但过程很激烈。有一件事非常明确：这不是他的Leonard。Spock不寒而栗，Kirk，Scott，Uhura，都不是他熟悉的人。是的，他的伴侣很温柔，但是这个男人来自一个温柔善良充满关爱的世界。就像是在看一面曾经破碎的镜子，修复过的边缘让镜中画面变得更加迷人。

　　Leonard，不，McCoy医生从震惊中回过神，依然晕头转向。Spock上下扫了他一眼，庆幸他的身体没有受伤。陌生的McCoy医生露出一个Spock太过熟悉的微笑。“你陷得太深了，亲爱的（You've got it bad, darlin'）。”他拉长调子说道，仿佛喝醉了一般。

　　Spock花了半秒钟才理解这句奇怪的话。他的表情看上去只有些许不悦，“融合时一定出现了情绪转移，我道歉。”

　　“我也觉得。”McCoy皱起眉毛，扶着额头。他试着向前走，但是脚步不稳。他倒在墙上闭起双眼，感到突然的眩晕。

　　Spock退出McCoy思维时不够轻柔，但是他们没有时间等他缓神了。“我们必须尽快行动，”他说，“你的同伴在哪里？”

　　“传送室，Scotty做了点改动，能把我们从这场噩梦中解脱出去。”McCoy回答。

　　“他们会丢下你？”Spock问。

　　医生哼了一声，“Jim不会的，但是如果迫不得已——”他没有说出他的想法。

　　Spock来到通讯器旁。“轮机室，”他说，“切断传送室的电源。”

　　“什么？”McCoy怒形于色，“你为什么——”

　　没有时间了。Spock紧握着McCoy的胳膊，拉着他来到走廊。“我承认我想要斥责你们愚蠢的行为，是出于自私的理由。”他拉着医生大步走向传送室，无视了McCoy的反抗。“你的舰长对待Halkan人的反常行为已经威胁到了我的船员。我必须尽快恢复秩序，防止帝国进行报复。”

　　“所以就这样吗？”McCoy不满地瞪着他，“你会直接灭了整个Halkan族？就因为他们不愿交出你们想要的，你就打算把整个无辜的种族彻底消除？”

　　他们走到门边的时候，Spock停下脚步看着McCoy的眼睛。“我会不惜一切代价保证这艘舰船的自由，以及我的伴侣的安全。”

　　McCoy不以为然地嗤了一声，“我敢肯定他会为你骄傲的。”

　　Spock无视讥讽的话语，打开了门。他知道会看到登陆队的其他人，但是他没想到Moreau上尉会在这里。显然她也发现了真相。Fascinating。

　　Spock转向另一个宇宙的舰长。“我切断了传送机电源。必须延迟你们传送，等我到来。”他把McCoy交给Scott，没有再多看一眼，他还有其他事要做。他立即来到传送机旁边下达命令，“轮机室，重启传送机主线路。”

　　Kirk看着有些惊讶，“你在两个宇宙都非常正直，Spock先生。”

　　“你们必须回到你们的宇宙。我必须找回我的舰长。”他只说了实情，他不欠他们更多的解释。“我会操控传送机。你们有2分10秒的时间。”

　　“那么我有话要说，”Kirk说，“Halkan人预言的银河系起义还有多久会发生？”

　　Spock被这个问题吸引了。“大约240年。”

　　“必然的结果是？”Kirk问。

　　“当然是，”Spock回答，“帝国被推翻。”

　　“不合逻辑的浪费，Spock先生。浪费生命，潜能，资源，时间。”陌生的Kirk慷慨激昂地说着，但不是出于征服的欲望，而是出于对生命的热爱。“我认为你的帝国是不合逻辑的，因为它不能长久。如果你愿意成为其中的一份子，那么你也是不合逻辑的。”

　　Spock冷冷地看着Kirk。这个男人说的是对的，但是他们的时间有限。“你还有1分23秒。”

　　“如果改变是不可避免、可以预见的，并且利大于弊，逻辑上说你不应该参与变革吗？”Kirk问。

　　另一个舰长出奇地很有说服力。“一个人无法创造未来。”Spock争辩。

　　“但是一个人可以改变现在。做这艘企业号的舰长吧，Spock先生。”Spock有些生气，他对更高的位置不感兴趣。“找个符合逻辑的理由，放过Halkan人，并坚持你的立场。”Kirk说，“直到达到目的为止。你比舰队的任何人都能捍卫自己。”

　　“舰长，快进传送舱！”Scott大喊。

　　Kirk离开了，走向传送台。他在走到Moreau身边时停下了，转身看着Spock，“你觉得呢，Spock？”

　　面对那些掌握军权的人，言语毫无意义。Kirk的想法很高尚，但没有方向。“若要行动必须有实力。”Spock辩解。

　　另一个宇宙的Kirk考虑了片刻，“我的宿舍有个装置，能让你立于不败之地。”他说。

　　Spock惊讶地抬起一边眉毛，这是他没有料想到的情况。“是吗？”

　　Kirk握住了Moreau的手，在意外事件他被带到这个宇宙之后的这段时间中，他们的关系似乎非常亲密，但同样也很短暂。舰长走进传送舱，和他的同伴站在一起，带着重燃的信念看着Spock。“你会选择什么？”他问，“过去还是未来？苛政还是自由？这都取决于你。”

　　Spock看了一眼计时器，“时间到了。”

　　Kirk的最后陈述语气非常坚定，“在所有革命中，都有一个有远见的人。”

　　“Kirk舰长，”Spock说，“我会考虑的。”

　　伴着闪光，传送机启动，陌生人消失了，取而代之的是再熟悉不过的那些人。Kirk舰长暴跳如雷走下传送台，整张脸皱在一起。“我们浪费太多时间了。”他说，“我猜另一个宇宙的我们一定太心慈手软，不想完成我们的任务。现在我们要在帝国来取我的脑袋之前，消灭全部Halkan人。”

　　Spock考虑了一会儿另一个舰长所说的话。虽然他没有让Halkan人活下来的愿望，但他也不渴求他们的毁灭。或许可以先试探一下。“但是我们不能，长官。”

　　Kirk转过身看着Spock，目光危险而锋利，“你是在违抗命令吗，Spock先生？”

　　“不是的，舰长。”Spock说，“Moreau上尉告诉我，进攻可能会给我们的任务带来灾难性的影响。”

　　值得称赞的是，Moreau没有犹豫。“我发现地下的二锂晶极易爆炸。”她说，“任何持续的能力脉冲都会使晶体结构不稳，引发爆炸。”

　　“所以？”Kirk问，激动得难以冷静思考。

　　“如果晶体爆炸，我们的任务就失败了。”Moreau说，“我们无法得到已经被毁的东西，舰长。”Spock很惊讶，她的即兴发挥非常出色，而且科学合理。

　　Kirk点了点头，他之前太过激动根本听不进逻辑，“我需要新的计划。”他说，“去叫Sulu，我们会在地面组织袭击，夺走二锂晶。”

　　“你不在的时候，他试图夺取这艘船的指挥权。”Moreau说，“我已经解决问题了。”

　　“他现在在哪儿？”Kirk问。

　　“我想他在生闷气。”Spock回答。

　　舰长的嘴角弯出一个慵懒的微笑。他满意地把手放在Moreau腰间。“你真是个聪明的小妖精（minx）。”他说，“我们可以多给Halkan人点时间。经历刚才那些糟心事之后，我需要休息。”从他不断打量Moreau的眼神来看，Spock非常确定舰长的意思是什么。“你们可以解散了。下个班次再报到。”

　　他收回搂着Moreau的胳膊。她离开时匆匆看了Spock一眼，传达的信息很明显：她不会忘记另一个Kirk说的话。当其他船员离开之后，Spock问McCoy，“有人需要检查身体情况吗，医生？”

　　“没有。”Leonard回答，“唯一受到伤害的是他的自尊心。”他立即扭头去看Kirk离开的方位。“我们一下子就被发现了，之后被关在牢房里。Kirk全程都像个疯子一样，冲另一个Spock大喊大叫。”Leonard弯起嘴角，“不是他最辉煌的时刻。”

　　“那你呢？”Spock问。

　　“我没有和另一个Spock纠缠。”McCoy说，“他不是你。”

　　Spock很少会有负罪感，但现在他甩不掉这个情绪。虽然和另一个McCoy没有真正意义上的亲密接触，但他向他求欢，并且侵入了他的大脑。

　　Leonard注意到Spock举止的变化，“你没事吧？”

　　“过去几小时太过紧张，医生。”这不是谎话，Spock觉得全身的骨头都要散架了，“我认为我需要休息。”

　　医生和Spock分开了，除了点头示意之外，没有任何亲昵动作。Leonard没有足够的安全感进行更加表露情感的行为。Spock回到自己的宿舍进行冥想和睡眠。下一班次已经开始几个小时了，他听到有人在敲门。

　　是Moreau，有些衣冠不整，但非常平静。她面颊绯红，和Leonard在一起那么长时间之后，Spock认出那是性事之后的兴奋。“Kirk在下面指挥突袭。我们有时间。”Spock领着她进入他的私人舱房。Moreau交叉着腿坐在地板上的一张坐垫上。Spock提供了点心和茶水，但她拒绝了，这不是交际活动。“另一个Kirk是对的。”她说，“舰长的房间有一个装置。他用它来监视他的敌人，或者满足自己的娱乐需求。”

　　“怎么做到的？”Spock问。

　　“设备自动连接到舰船上，他能随时监视任何地方。”这件事让Spock颇为苦恼。他在座位上坐立难安，连舰长的女人都看得出来。她露出一个微笑，一个不友好的微笑。“我知道你想问我什么。是的，舰长知道你和McCoy医生的事。”

　　Spock紧抿着嘴，“多久了？”

　　Moreau同情地看着他，“差不多从最开始的时候。”

　　现在Spock有些迷茫，“为什么他没有解决我们？”他之前一直确信Kirk一旦发现，他们将命不久矣。

　　“因为他知道你们没有密谋暗算他。”Moreau解释。她带着些许优越感。她不经常处于上风，但她享受这种感觉。

　　Spock问了那个他最害怕得到答案的问题：“他是否觊觎Leonard？”

　　Moreau皱起眉毛，表情捉摸不定。她的盔甲有一丝裂缝，即使是刚从舰长的床下来的时候。“是的。”她紧张地回答。

　　“McCoy医生是我的。”Spock说，语气充满占有欲。“舰长为什么想要激怒我？”

　　“很简单，这艘舰船上权力第二大的人对医生死心塌地，而他什么作为也没有。”Moreau解释，“McCoy要的是你的人。你知道对身居高位的人来说，这有多大诱惑吗？不为别的，只为你的人？”她的语气出卖了她的浪漫主义，像是一个依然憧憬幸福的小女孩。Spock为这位危险的同盟感到一丝同情。

　　明知后果他还是问了这个问题，“你爱舰长吗？”

　　Spock的莽撞让Moreau有些惊讶，她闭上双眼，“或许我曾爱过，很久以前。”她的双手在颤抖，这样的承认很难。

　　“现在呢？”Spock问。

　　她咬着嘴唇，犹豫着如何回答。“现在我知道梦想成真的感受了。”她说，“我认为那是我应得的。”Moreau与他视线交汇，眼眶湿润，“我不会再相信男人虚假的承诺了，Spock先生。所以我想问你，作为舰长，你会承诺我什么？”

　　Spock坦诚回答，“我不想做舰长。”

　　Moreau顿时脸色煞白，“那我们怎么——”

　　“升职会让我成为众矢之的，并且会给Leonard带来危险，这是我不能忍受的。”他的语气很平静，甚至是无动于衷。“我更喜欢现在的职位。目前我没有担任舰长所需的能力，或者意愿。让我担任此职只会带来灾难。”

　　Moreau双手握成拳头，“如果你不当舰长，那谁来当？”

　　“我会根据我的观察，从船员中选出最具领导力的潜在候选人”这是符合逻辑的。他已经有人选了。他只需在接下来的一周中进一步筛选。

　　Moreau顿时怒火中烧，“那我呢？我会被抛弃？像个被利用的廉价——”

　　Spock安抚地举起一只手，“如果你选择成为下一位舰长的女人，那是你的选择。但是我相信还有另一项协议可以达成。”

　　她深吸了一口气，平复下来，“你有什么打算？”

　　“无论我选择谁作为下一任舰长，他或她会需要我的保护，占用我的时间。我认为在政变之后，我不能再担任首席科学官。”Spock解释。

　　Moreau脸上写满了希望，这是她做梦都想不到的事。“你是说——”她不敢再说下去。

　　“你已经证明了自己能够胜任科学官，你在传送室的敏捷反应说明你有头脑且思维灵活。这一职位上，我信任的人很少，我认为相比于身为称呼更好听的情妇，这更能给你带来安全感。”Spock说。

　　冒犯的话让Moreau非常恼怒。“因为性别，我的职业选择非常有限，Spock先生。”她说。

　　Spock说，“正因如此，现在正是时候创造新的女性职业选择。”

　　她仔细想了一会儿。“现在我想喝那杯酒了。”不过是一杯普通的红酒，但背后的含义非常重大。她在喝的时候一直看着Spock，她接受了他们的协议。“你会把我们的协议告诉你的舰长人选吗？”他问。

　　“当然。”Spock说，“让无视道义的人掌权是不合逻辑的。”他抿了一口红酒，表达自己的态度。“我什么时候可以看那个装置？”

　　“很快。”Moreau说，“我想先让它暂时失效，防止Kirk发现我们的密谋。”她站起身，依然沉着优雅，“你下决定选出舰长时，请立即告诉我。”

　　“只要我看到那个装置，我们就可以据此策划我们的政变了。”Spock说。

　　她露出一个阴暗神秘的微笑。“Spock先生，一旦你拥有Tantalus，整艘船都会臣服于你。你可能会后悔不当舰长的决定。”

　　“Leonard的安全是我最关心的事。”Spock坚持道，“没有他，权力对我来说没有任何意义。”

　　Moreau观察着Spock克制的姿态。“或许你说的对，你当舰长还不够格。”她打开门，背对着大副，“不过，这或许是你的福分。”

　　然后她就离开了。


	10. Chapter 10

　　换掉舰长不是一件容易的事，有许多因素需要考虑。其一是指挥系统：如果候选人职位太低，会使整个指挥系统结构不平衡。其二是心计和情商。一个聪明的舰长能够对付来自帝国的外部政治局势和舰上的内部政治局势。误解他人的意图，或者背叛了不该背叛的人，很可能会招致灾祸。由此引出最终一点：什么选择能够保障Leonard的安全。

　　Spock的选项有他自己，Sulu，Scott和Uhura。在医疗湾的冲突中，Sulu不仅试图谋杀舰长，更是想要杀掉登陆队全员。Spock还活着完全是因为Moreau的干涉。那个男人已经证明了自己不单单是Spock的威胁，也是Leonard的威胁。这是不能容忍的，Sulu必须被铲除。

　　而Scotty则相反，他是McCoy的朋友，并且待Spock非常宽容。但是，除了他的个人领域，他对权势没有兴趣。他的最爱是企业号，任何对她造成威胁的人将会承受他的怒火。欣赏这艘船的威力并且尊重她的极限，可以得到他的忠诚。但是，Spock认为他当不了舰长，他只是单纯地不适合这个职位罢了。

　　那么就只剩一个选择了，Uhura。某种程度上来说，她是他们之中最大的威胁。Moreau的看法没有错，女性在舰队获得权力的途径很少，之前从没有过女性担任舰长一职。不过瓦肯人曾经也不被允许加入舰队，也曾有过人类梦想于群星中航行的时期。想要让惯例变成标准，想要打破屏障，总要有第一个吃螃蟹的人。Uhura愿意成为第一人吗，她能够对付这个挑战吗？

　　Spock告诉Moreau，权势变动会减少他履行其他职责的时间，并不是在谦虚。Spock理应支持他的新舰长，并且保证他/她的安全，只要他/她保持忠诚。政变之后的半个月是新舰长最脆弱的时候。Spock必须利用他拥有的所有资源保持警惕。

　　Halkan事件之后的几天中，Kirk越来越多疑无常。全体船员都不想惹他生气，无论是出于顺从还是被迫的。鉴于舰长目前的行为，Spock怀疑权势变动不会遭到过多质疑。

　　一周之后，在Moreau向他暗示她已经暂时破坏了Kirk的神秘装置之后，他去找了Uhura。“Uhura上尉，我请求占用你的时间。”

　　通讯官优雅地抬起一边眉毛。“是吗？”她问，“你怎么知道我现在没在忙别的事情？”

　　“刚才你拒绝了Sulu先生的殷勤。”Spock说，“非常粗暴地拒绝。”

　　Uhura倚着墙，胳膊垂在身体两侧，手边就是她的匕首，“你怎么知道这不是我们的前戏，Spock先生？”

　　Spock并不愚蠢。“当你借Sulu先生消遣时，你的匕首会留在腰带上。”

　　她露出一个微笑，“可以去我的宿舍吗？我每天晚上都检查窃听器，不会有人偷听。”

　　“可以接受。”

　　Spock跟着Uhura穿过曲折的走廊来到她的宿舍。虽然他知道这里的具体位置，但他从未进去过。他和通讯官之间的交往一直都是工作上的，从来没有偏离正轨。房间装饰简单而又精致，显然是她非常满意的布置。她倒了两杯进口威士忌，像个礼貌的女主人。一坐在躺椅上，Uhura像猫一样舒展身体，深色眼睛打量着Spock，“我知道你对地下情不感兴趣，Spock先生。所以我就开门见山了，你是来干什么的？”

　　Spock喝了一小口酒以示信任。他满意地看到Uhura重复同样的动作，酒中没有下毒，“我提议结盟，对我们双方都有好处。”

　　他引起了她的兴趣。“一个普通的女通讯官能给舰队的大副提供什么？”Uhura是个非常了解男人的女人。她知道他们想听什么，并且知道怎样与他们对话。她的娴静端庄能够骗过任何人，除了Spock。

　　“不是你现在能提供什么，而是你未来能提供什么，”他停顿一下以示强调，“作为企业号的舰长。”

　　Uhura——漂亮性感的Uhura——被她的酒呛到了。她不停咳嗽着，相比于她平时镇静的样子，这显得有些滑稽。她把杯子砰的一声放在桌子上，然后恢复了平静。她瞪着瓦肯人，“你是在嘲讽我吗？”

　　“并非如此。”Spock说，“我发现我与现任舰长关系已不再友善，并且我认为我们将来不会和解。为了保住我现在的位置，我需要一位新的舰长。”

　　“也就是说Kirk终于打算对McCoy下手了？”

　　这是Spock意料之外的问题。“并没有。你怎么知道McCoy医生的事？”

　　“我到处都有耳目，Spock先生。”Uhura说。看到Spock蹙眉，她向他承诺，“别担心，你们非常小心。没有其他人知道这件事，就算知道，他们也不敢有什么动作。”她露出一个得意的表情，无伤害的调情是她的第二天性，“你给人的形象可是很让人害怕的。”

　　“你对此有什么动作吗？”

　　“我已经有所行动了。”Uhura说，“我从来没有接近过你，或者是你的好医生。我知道什么样的战争值得抗争。”

　　“那么成为舰长的这一仗呢？”Spock问。

　　“除非你先回答我这个问题：你为什么自己不担任舰长？”Uhura很精明。老实讲，如果她没有问这个问题，Spock会很失望。“我可以听从你的指挥，而且反对的船员不会很多，你为什么不当呢？”

　　“我没有欲望。”Spock回答，“我最关心的是McCoy医生的安全。”

　　她又喝了一口琥珀色的威士忌，脸上是沉思的表情，“你的这位医生一定很了不起。”

　　Spock只能回答：“的确。”

　　Uhura放下酒杯，“你对剩下的高级长官有什么打算？我不能独自指挥这艘船。”

　　“我会继续担任大副。但是Sulu，”Spock犹豫了片刻。Uhura和Sulu已经相互周旋暧昧几年了，他不确定他们的关系到底如何。如果她对那个男人的敬意超过Spock的估算，那么整个计划将会支离破碎。“他野心太大。必须被铲除。”

　　Uhura冲他露出一个苦笑。她的手指摩挲着酒杯边沿，眼睛观察着自己的动作，“一年之前，我会给你不同的答案，Spock先生。但是Hikaru开始让我头疼，甚至是失望。”她听上去有些伤感，“我相信在他的下属中，我们能找到更加听话的人。”

　　“一年之前，我根本不会考虑这一行动。”Spock说。

　　Uhura哼了一声表示同意。时间可以改变一切。“还剩下Scott先生。”

　　“我更希望让他活着。”Spock说，“他对着这艘舰船各系统了如指掌，用处极大。他不可能被替代。”

　　“我同意。”Uhura说，“我想要自己去和他谈，Spock先生。”从她的语气来看，她不想在这件事上继续讨论下去。

　　“我猜你与他的对话并不只是为了谈论政治？”Spock问。

　　Uhura看着有些惊讶，Spock竟然会戏弄人。“我觉得追求Scott先生是一项非常有趣的挑战，看看我是否能让他看到除了银女士之外的女性。而且，我希望舰长的男人不只是花瓶而已。”她笑了起来，像是想到什么好笑的事，“说到这儿，Marlena如何处理？”

　　Spock没想到Uhura会以名字称呼Moreau，就像亲密的朋友一样。或许她们比他所想的更加亲近。“她是这个计划不可或缺的一部分，而且不希望受到伤害。”

　　她面无表情，等着Spock的进一步说明，“继续。”

　　“我给了她首席科学官的职位，确保她的合作。”Spock解释。

　　“很好。”Uhura说。看到Spock的表情，她澄清道，“别误会，Spock先生。Marlena成为舰长的女人之后，我是有点怨恨，但是没有合作，女人在舰队走不远的。你的具体计划是什么？”

　　Spock给了一个含糊的回答。“Moreau上尉和我还未敲定细节，但是我觉得，在我们开始之前，你先取得Scott先生的配合，对我们都有好处。”

　　“是的。”Uhura同意，她微微撇了一下嘴角。她不喜欢被蒙在鼓里，但是企业号正濒于险境，“我想我们要给Kirk一点时间，让他从Halkan的惨败中恢复。现在他正处于高度紧张的状态，我们的政变可能还没开始就结束了。”

　　“我们日后再谈。”Spock站起身。他举起胳膊，攥紧拳头碰了碰自己的胸口，然后伸出胳膊展开手掌。Uhura瞪大了双眼。她起身向Spock回了帝国军礼。现在他们是拥有相同追求的盟友了。

　　耐心是种美德，对瓦肯人来说尤为如此，保持耐心对Spock大有帮助。随着时间推移，船员们渐渐对Kirk不再抱有幻想。Spock很少和Uhura对话，不过她似乎很满意她和Scott之间的进展。Moreau向他演示了Tantalus装置，Spock终于知道了Kirk能够威震这艘舰船这么长时间的原因。政变本身很容易执行，而且他们已经准备得差不多了。就是这个时候，Spock开始变得自满，放松了警惕。

　　抓他的人是Leonard McCoy，这纯粹是出于幸运。

\-----

　　Spock对Leonard从银箱从取出的皮制带子非常熟悉。“第二课，”Leonard一边说一边握上Spock的分身。等到满意之后，他粗鲁地把皮环固定在Spock的阴茎底部，“亲密。”

　　Leonard覆满润滑液的手非常温暖，灵巧地上下移动着，“我已经和你分享过很多秘密了，Spock，告诉你我从未告诉过别人的事情。”Spock点了点头，微张着嘴。在他伴侣的触碰之下，他的神经仿佛在燃烧。McCoy眯缝着眼睛打量着他，“那么问题来了，你为什么经常和Uhura还有Moreau在一起？是我作为聊天对象不够好，还是说你找她们不只是为了谈心？”

　　在相对愉悦的行为中，Leonard的不悦情绪更加难耐。每一次动作他都能感觉到嫉妒顺着Leonard的手指传来。Spock想要搂住他的伴侣，安抚Leonard，但是被绑在这里，他能做的只有说话。保持声音平稳很困难，但他不会让自己完全失去理智，“我和她们见面并不是出于个人原因。”

　　“那是为什么？”Leonard问。

　　Spock舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，“有关政权。”

　　“别糊弄我，这艘船上一切事情都有关政治。”Leonard厉声说道。手上的动作粗暴起来。“你和那两个女人在干什么？”

　　之前Spock想要向Leonard隐瞒他的计划，但现在这似乎不再是最明智的举措了。“我们在密谋政变。”

　　Leonard立即收回了手，紧锁眉头，一脸疑惑。“政变？”他问，“你打算杀了Kirk？”

　　Spock喘着粗气，身体向前挺，渴求医生的触碰，“是的。”

　　“可是为什么？”McCoy问，“我以为你不想要更高的指挥权。”

　　“我的确不想。”Spock回答，“我将选任新的舰长代替Kirk。”

　　Leonard举起一只手想要揉他的头发，但是想起他们刚才的行为，他把手放下了。“我去。”

　　“我没有告诉你，是因为如果我们的计划走漏了风声，你可以合理地推诿责任。”Spock解释，“我所做的一切都是为了你的安全。”

　　“我的安全？”Leonard近乎大喊，“如果Kirk发现我们在一起，还有什么安全可谈？”

　　“Leonard，”Spock做了个吞咽动作，“他已经知道了。”

　　McCoy眼中满是恐惧，他低声说，“你什么意思，Kirk知道了？”

　　“舰长，”Spock喘息着，他很难集中注意力，“他——”

　　“该死该死该死。”McCoy朝自己低声嘟囔。他跨坐在Spock身上，手指灵活地解开Spock的分身上过紧的阴茎环。“我得赶紧给你松绑。”Leonard说。他松开Spock手腕的束缚，然后握住Spock的坚挺。“不玩游戏了。”他身体向前移，吻上Spock的唇。

　　如海浪般袭来的情绪让Spock忍不住颤抖，欲望、恐惧、还有Spock渴求的难以捉摸的那种温暖。他会精心呵护这一情感，不惜一切代价保护它，甚至愿意因此杀人。Spock感觉喉咙中仿佛什么东西在扇动翅膀。

　　McCoy站起身，从银箱中取出一块布。他为Spock擦干净身体，动作不露感情有条不紊。只有从他染着红晕的脸颊和加速的呼吸才能看出他们之前的行为。“他怎么发现的？”

　　“Kirk舰长有一个可以让他监视船上任何地方任何人的装置。”Spock解释，他感觉现在镇静多了，找回了控制，“也能帮他处理他的敌人。”

　　“他知道多久了？”McCoy问道，一边递给Spock一条制服裤。医生当然为他们“秘密约会”的结束做了准备。

　　Spock站起身，用上全部的尊严整理好着装，“几乎从一开始。”

　　“那他为什么没有动作？”Leonard的声音听起来甚至有些恐慌，“我以为他会杀了我们。”

　　Spock知道Leonard并不相信他，但他说了实话，“他觊觎你，Leonard。”

　　“不可能。”McCoy摇了摇头，开始在房间内踱步，“我没什么他看得上的地方，Spock，为什么——”

　　“因为你爱我。”

　　Spock一直都知道Leonard内心深处对他抱有深切情感。自从pon farr事件之后，他反复考虑过McCoy当时的行为，想要理解医生的意图，并且想要之后报答Leonard。Spock对Leonard的渴望已经强烈到他无法领会的地步了，直到他读到另一个McCoy的思维。他学到了那个字，只有那个字才能形容那种柔情，Leonard对他的那种深情。

　　Leonard握紧拳头，羞红了脸，“你个自大的绿血地精。你怎么敢——”

　　Spock伸出手捧着Leonard的脸颊，“因为你让我也产生了同样的情感。”

　　他的手掌下是Leonard滚烫的肌肤。“我——”医生看上去很难理清思绪，“我们该怎么办？”

　　“你要假装毫不知情。等到政变结束，我会公开我们的关系。”Spock解释。

　　Leonard紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，“我觉得你的瓦肯同伴不会同意的。”

　　Spock捧着Leonard后颈，想要把他拉进一个吻，“ T'Pau已经准许我们结婚了。”

　　Leonard立即向后撤，紧抿着嘴。“我想某人高兴的太早了！你对我连提都没提过，就已经和你的族长讨论过了？”

　“在我和T'pring的失败婚礼之后，她谈到了这件事。”Spock说，“议会不会为我指配另一名新娘，但是他们允许我们在一起。”

　　Leonard拍掉了Spock的手。“因为精神融合那件事，我还在生你的气。仅凭不算是求婚的破求婚可赢不回我的心。”他伸出一只手指戳着Spock的胸口。“你要弥补的太多了。”

　　“的确。”Spock握住Leonard的手。“希望这可以作为开始。电脑。”墙壁中心的屏幕亮起。Spock用瓦肯语命令电脑打开他特别加密的文件。

　　黑色的屏幕上的白字一清二楚，但全都是瓦肯文字。Leonard讥讽道，“我看不懂。”

　　“翻译成标准语。”Spock命令。几秒钟内，文字不断出现消失，从瓦肯语变成文件的源语言。

　　当Leonard明白他在看什么的时候，他瞪大了双眼。接着他走到电脑前，手指划过屏幕，像是想要把页面向下拉。“我的天，”他嘟囔着。这是McCoy的医疗档案，特别的是里面记录了他被读心者侵入大脑的遭遇。他转过身看着Spock，脸上的表情一半是气恼一半是迟疑，“这是机密，你怎么找到的？”

　　“我是瓦肯人。”Spock说，“我可以利用非常庞大的信息网，这轻而易举。”

　　“为什么有的名字被划掉了？”Leonard问。

　　在这件事上，Spock非常满意。“因为他们对你不再是威胁。”

　　Leonard花了片刻理解这句话，他闭上眼睛，同时颤抖地呼出一口气。然后他睁开眼睛说，“最后一个名字，从名单中去掉。”

　　Spock把一只手放在他的伴侣的肩膀上，“Leonard——”

　　Leonard沉着脸，不想被安抚，“快删掉，Spock。”他的语气非常坚定。

　　Spock顺从了医生的意愿，“删除最后一项条目。”

　　那名字从屏幕中消失，接着Leonard倚靠着电脑，捧起Spock的脸颊，拇指轻柔地抚摸着。“你他妈的怎么想的？”他问。

　　“为了完整性，我加上了我自己。”Spock解释。

　　“什么完整不完整的，别再把自己和那些混蛋放在一起。”Leonard说。他的态度柔和多了，Spock的诚意甚至让他有点受宠若惊。

　　“这个名单可以作为足够的补偿吗？”Spock问。

　　Leonard抬起头看着Spock，嘴角微微弯起，“是个开始。”

　　他们吻在一起的时候，Spock知道他赢了。之后有大把时间讨论瓦肯星的治疗师、T'Pau对他们婚姻的期望以及这艘船新的指挥层，但是现在，Spock得到了他想要的。他和Leonard链接了，毕竟除了仇人的血还有更好的聘礼吗？

 

　　The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花  
> 这篇是我最爱的镜像了！  
> 感谢支持，不嫌弃我的渣翻！
> 
> Thank tinkertoysdamn for letting me do this!  
> I had a great time!


End file.
